Curando tus heridas
by Nonimi
Summary: Luego de haber huido del maltrato psicológico y físico de su exnovio, Fenrir, Remus desea empezar nuevamente, sin embargo, sus profundas heridas no lo dejan avanzar. Es en esos momentos de más oscuridad, que Sirius está dispuesto a acompañarlo y luchar. Juntos son invencibles, ellos le ganaran al recuerdo del bastardo de Greyback. AU-época actual- Wolfstar y Jily
1. I

Sirius dio otro sorbo a su café sin azúcar, mirando con aburrimiento a su alrededor. Golpearía al idiota de James por atrasarse. Ya llevaba cerca de media hora esperándolo en la cafetería de la universidad, la cual cada vez estaba más llena, de seguro ahora sólo conseguirían un par de sándwiches para almorzar.

Estaba concentrado en su teléfono cuando una voz grave carraspeó a su lado, al girarse se encontró con un hombre larguirucho y desaliñado, quien sostenía una taza de té.

- _¿Me puedo sentar? –_ lo preguntó de forma brusca, ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos y no dejaba de mover sus manos de forma nerviosa, Sirius no pudo evitar notar la gran cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla y parte de la nariz.

- _Si, claro –_ fue la escueta respuesta que Black pudo soltar, mientras corría su mochila para darle algo de espacio al muchacho.

El hombre de cabellos castaños claros se sentó sin siquiera dar un "gracias", haciendo que Sirius bufara ante la poca educación del desconocido. Si bien él no era un ejemplo en cuanto a buenos modales, estaba seguro de que al menos siempre daba las gracias.

Pero el desgarbado hombre ni siquiera pareció interesado en su muestra de disgusto, rápidamente sacó un gran libro y se puso a leer de forma ávida. Sirius no hizo más que rodar los ojos, y comenzó a mandarle mensajes desesperados al imbécil de James.

Estaba por enviarle un par de groserías, cuando a lo lejos vislumbro a su amigo de cabellos revueltos, quien venía tras una hermosa pelirroja, quien como acostumbraba le ignoraba de forma brusca, caminando un par de pasos más adelante.

- _Lily preciosa –_ saludó de forma socarrona Sirius, mientras se le acercaba para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sólo para molestar a la mujer. Quien le soltó un par de insultos y le apartó de un empujón, pero rápidamente su atención se centró en el desconocido.

Al parece, para Lily Evans no era para nada un desconocido, pues la pelirroja enredó sus brazos alrededor del torso del muchacho, para luego enterar su cara en su cuello, soltando un par de risas. El muchacho de un respingo se puso de pie, para rodearla con sus brazos y apretujarla contra su cuerpo, rápidamente salieron juntos de aquel de lugar.

Dejando a un Sirius y un James perplejos, ambos con la boca abierta, no pudiendo articular palabras en algunos segundos.

- _Siri era su novio, mi pelirroja tiene un puto horrible novio ¿viste su cicatriz? –_ gimoteo el de cabellos rebeldes, intentando ser abrazado por su amigo, quien en vez de reconfortarlo le dio un par de golpes y lo regañó por haber llegado tarde al almuerzo.

- _Dios ¿Qué pasó? –_ preguntó un bajito que recién se unía a los dos hombres, Sirius rápidamente hizo un gesto de que no preguntara, pero fue demasiado tarde. De esa forma, Peter Pettigrew se ganó escuchar con lujo de detalles como Lily Evans la novia ficticia de James, había abandonado la cafetería en compañía de un desgarbado y desconocido muchacho. Y maleducado, según añadió Sirius con sorna.

La tarde pasó lenta, técnicamente Sirius tuvo que escuchar lloriquear y quejarse a su mejor amigo, pues la rata cobarde de Peter había huido con la excusa que debía estudiar, como si alguien estudiara el primer día de clases pensó un molesto Black.

Mientras él se dedicaba a comprar pinturas y pinceles, no le quedaba material del año pasado, pues su verano se resumió a practicar sin descanso, ya que este año tenía la posibilidad de participar en una exposición de arte.

La voz de James se escucha lejana, el estaba concentrado en encontrar el tono perfecto para lo que tenía en mente, pero al ver una tonalidad específica entre el café y el amarillo, no pudo evitar pensar en el novio de Lily, algo de ese lúgubre chico le había llamado la atención, aunque se tranquilizo pensando que sólo había sido su misteriosa aura o su molesto comportamiento, de seguro era eso.

Cuando no se pudo concentrar en escoger el óleo correcto por culpa del árido parloteo de James, decidió que era momento de enfrentar a su amigo o al menos lograr que se callara por un par de minutos, estaba seguro que si escuchaba la palabra Lily salir una vez más de sus labios, iba a vomitar.

- _Sabes hermano, deberías olvidarte de esa rarita –_ James le miró con enojo cuando escucho el insulto por su enamorada – _y fijarte en lo que hay a tu alrededor, acaso no has visto como Marlene te mira el, bueno tú sabes, ahí abajo –_ James de inmediato se sonrojó ante el descarado comentario de su amigo – _y tío ¿has visto las grandes tetas que tiene? créeme, me podría hacer hetero por ella –_ lo último lo dijo de forma seria, pero rápidamente soltó una carcajada, pues a él no le iban para nada las mujeres, las verdad, ni siquiera un poco.

James sólo le miró divertido y le dio un par de golpes juguetones, se sentía un poco más animado. Pero no se daría por vencido, si había logrado espantar al idiota de Snape, de seguro el andrajoso hombre de la cafetería no sería un gran impedimento. Sólo tenía que recurrir a sus camaradas para hacer la vida de ese animal, un infierno.

Cuando una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro, Sirius supo que nada bueno podría salir de la cabeza de Potter. Sin embargo, el hombre no dejó salir su plan, primero debía hacer un par de averiguaciones.

La semana trascurrió tranquila, James estaba en el plan de "ignorar a Lily", el cual, por cierto, tanto Sirius como Peter se encargaron de criticar, en base a lo adolescente e idiota que sonaba. Pero al parecer había dado resultado o al menos así lo expresó Peter un día durante al almuerzo, pues estaba seguro de que había visto a la pelirroja dar un vago saludo con la mano al hombre de lentes, quien sólo paso a su lado con su arrogante pose, haciendo que Evans le diera una mirada confundida a su novio.

James tenía que morderse la lengua cada día, sobre todo al verla con un nuevo peinado o con una maravillosa falda, pero sabía que era por un bien mayor, este sería su año, no podría terminar tercer año de derecho sin haber besado a la belleza de medicina, Lily Evans.

El viernes llegó con rapidez, haciendo que el campus de Hogwarts se sintiera el ambiente a fiesta, uno que sólo podía entregar un primer fin de semana en la universidad.

La fraternidad de Peter daría una fiesta, así que Sirius y James estuvieron más que invitados. La cerveza de mala calidad corría como agua, en el ambiente se sentía la mezcla de aromas entre marihuana, cigarrillo y sudor.

La música sonaba con fuerza, se escuchan los gritos y risas, era un ambiente realmente disturbado, los chicos lo estaban pasando de maravilla. James bailaba muy apegado a una radiante Marlene y Sirius mientras bebía su segundo vaso, no lograba despegar su mirada de Sturgis Podmore, quien bailaba de forma sensual, invitándole con gestos indecorosos a algo mucho más intimo que un simple baile. Sirius se estremeció al recordar lo que habían hecho en el taller de escultura el semestre pasado.

Pero todo plan por tener un revolcón se fue a la basura, cuando en medio de la fiesta se hizo presente la alegre pelirroja con aquel sombrío chico, quien tenía una actitud que desencaja con la festividad que había en la fraternidad.

James al percatarse soltó de un tirón a la mujer que le bailaba, para ir por un vaso de cerveza, necesitaba alcohol en su sangre para ver a su amaba tan hermosa en aquella pequeña y apretada falda.

Sirius se le acercó y como idiotas ambos miraban a la joven pareja, Lily llamaba la atención de varios pero ella no los tomaba en cuenta, es más, nadie nunca la había visto en compañía de algún hombre, hasta esta semana y para más remate, todos se preguntaban quien era en misterioso chico.

- _Estudia literatura –_ soltó Peter, quien se les había unido de forma sigilosa. James sólo pudo soltar una especie de gruñido al apretar con demasiada fuerza su vaso desechable – _si mal no recuerdo, se llama Remus Lupin –_

 _\- Que nombre más estúpido –_ soltó Black solidarizando con la molestia de su amigo.

Una hora más tarde, con más alcohol en la sangre y un ambiente de mucho más descontrol, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Lily y el desconocido reían, jugueteaban y bailaban, llamando la atención de todos. James dio un trago a su quinto vaso sin despejar la mirada de la pelirroja, quien ese día lucía un hermoso escote. Sirius pensaba en lo aburrido que estaba por culpa de acompañar al idiota de James, se perdió una buena follada con Sturgis.

Pero las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro, cuando ante un inesperado empujón la boca de Remus aterrizó en los labios de la pelirroja, mientras su amigo intentaba encontrar estabilidad.

A opinión de Sirius no era la gran cosa, pues sólo había sido un choque de bocas, estaba seguro que no hubieron lenguas involucradas. Pero el alcohol afectó en el razonamiento de Potter, quien estaba seguro de haber visto como aquel alto hombre, había forzado a Lily y eso no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

A grandes zancadas fue hasta la joven pareja y un ágil movimiento los separó, tomando a la pelirroja con demasiada fuerza.

Remus le dio un leve empujón pues notó la mueca de desagrado en su amiga, le recordó demasiado a su pasado. Pero ante el poco control motriz de James producto del alcohol, el azabache término sobre estampando su cara en una mesita, dándose un importante golpe.

Sirius cabreado, en un par de pasos estuvo frente a ese tal Remus y lo tomo con fuerza por los hombros, retándolo a una pelea, pero el hombre reaccionó de forma inesperada, ya que salió huyendo de la casa.

Lily quien venía con un par de hielos para la magullada nariz de James, solo logró ver como Sirius salía corriendo, luego se enfocó en ayudar a Potter, quien avergonzado no paraba de pedir disculpas. Pero cuando escucho que su amigo había huido y Black le estaba persiguiendo, soltó un gritito y se apresuro en salir del lugar, mientras James entre tropezones le seguía.

Sirius estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza a aquel idiota que se había atrevido a golpear a su amigo, entendía que Potter era un cabrón, pero sólo él tenía el derecho a molestarlo, no dejaría que nadie y menos un recién aparecido le agrediera.

Tomó por los hombros a Remus, haciendo que el hombre girara de forma brusca.

- _Pensabas huir cobarde de mierda –_ cuando sus palabras salieron, logró entender que al parecer a él, el alcohol también se le había subido a la cabeza.

Empuñó su mano, la cual pensaba estampar en el pómulo de Remus justo sobre aquella extraña cicatriz, quería al menos dejarle una magulladura como la de su amigo. Pero lo que pasó le dejo anonadado, antes de estampar el golpe y sólo a un par de centímetros de aquella pálida piel, el muchacho había tapado de cara de forma instintiva y su cuerpo temblaba, de su boca no salían más que palabras atolondradas, sólo lograba entender algo como "perdón".

En ese momento un grito le hizo voltear, al girarse se encontró con Lily y James. La pelirroja pasó a su lado de forma apresurada, sólo alcanzó a escuchar un "mierda Black".

- _¿Qué mierda fue eso? –_ preguntó Sirius, mientras James alzaba los hombros tan confundido como él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando como a lo lejos un castaño no paraba de correr, mientras la pelirroja intentaba alcanzarle en aquellos horrendos tacones.

 _\- No es su novio Sirius, he vuelto al juego –_ soltó de la nada Potter, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Black no hizo más que rodar los ojos y luego tironear a su amigo, era hora de volver a su hogar, ya tenían demasiado alcohol en el sistema.

Lily corría con todas sus ganas, cuando se reprendía por haber decidido usar esas feas sandalias de su hermana. Pero al fin en la siguiente cuadra logró ver como su amigo se detenía y se agachaba, abrazando sus piernas, eso solo logro que a la pelirroja se le apretara aún más el corazón.

Se agachó a su lado y lo abrazo con cuidado, mientras el chico daba un par de saltos. No faltó mucho para que comenzara a llorar, sus sollozos eran desgarradores, su amiga no pudo más que morder su labio para no unirse a aquel llanto.

Le dio suaves cariños en la espalda y le beso la coronilla.

- _Todo está bien Remus, tranquilo –_

 _\- Nada está bien –_ soltó, para volver a su frenético llanto.

Lily en silencio no pudo hacer más que consolar a un chico que se estaba desmoronando ante ella, una silenciosa lágrima se rodó por su mejilla. Lo único que podía hacer por su mejor amigo era acompañarlo en estos momentos, cuando la oscuridad de su pasado le atormentaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sé que tengo otras historias que actualizar (perdón) pero de verdad me sentí inspirada a escribir esto.**

 **¿Qué les pareció, merece continuación?**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	2. II

- _Remus por favor, déjame acompañarte –_ rogaba la muchacha de cabellos rojizos, mientras Remus frotaba de forma brusca sus lágrimas.

- _No Lily, necesito estar solo. Nos vemos el lunes –_ se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego seguir su camino sin mirar atrás.

Necesitaba esconderse, para poder liberar lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Apenas llegó al horrible departamento en el cual vivía, termino por derrumbarse aún más, las lágrimas caían de forma descontrolada mientras él no paraba de maldecir en un vago intento por calmarse, se abrazó a si mismo, mientras por su cabeza pasaban aquellos recuerdos que le quemaban la piel.

Esa noche no durmió, temía que, al cerrar los ojos, Fenrir se hiciera presente en aquellas horribles pesadillas, sobre todo, lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

No pegó los ojos, su cuerpo dolía y sentía nauseas, pero debía ir a trabajar ya que no recibía ayuda económica de su padre. Tenía una beca por desempeño académico que cubría sus estudios y parte de sus gastos personales, pero no le alcanzaba del todo.

Por suerte había encontrado trabajado en una café literario, un lugar que mezclaba lo que más amaba en la vida, además, el ambiente era grato y la paga no estaba mal para lo que le tocaba hacer.

Tenía un par de mensajes de Lily, le respondió que todo estaba bien y que ya se verían luego, aunque estaba seguro de que su amiga se pasaría por la cafetería para asegurarse que sus palabras eran reales. Luego de tantos años sin tener contacto con la pelirroja, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener amigos, de tener a una persona que se preocupara por él o que quisiera cuidarse, el ya no sabía lo que era depender de alguien.

En su descanso se escondió en una escalera trasera a la cafetería, se sentó a leer un libro mientras tomaba un ristretto y le daba un par de jaladas a su cigarrillo, odiaba ambas cosas, pero las había hecho un vicio que lograba calmarlo. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, quizás eso de empezar una nueva vida lo tenía más sensible que de costumbre.

El lunes por la mañana lo único que quería era rodar por la cama, hacerse un ovillo y dormir hasta el año siguiente, pero no se podía permitir ese tipo de lujos, ya iba atrasado un año y si no obtenía buenas calificaciones podrían quitarle su beca, y de ser así, ya no podría seguir costeándose los estudios.

Remus prácticamente no había dormido mucho menos alimentado el fin de semana, se demostraba en sus constantes temblores, su pálida piel y unas marcadas ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos. Lily de forma maternal lo regañaba, mientras sacaba algo de comida saludable de su bolso y le obliga a comer pese a la cara de hastió de su amigo. Si bien, la situación tenía a la pelirroja inquieta, aun así no quiso preguntar nada, sabía que habían ciertas líneas que no podría cruzar o perdería a Remus para siempre, lo único que podía hacer era estar con él tanto en sus días buenos como en sus días malos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar aquella llamada, movió su cabeza de forma enérgica como si aquello esfumara esos horribles recuerdos, para luego concentrarse en obligar a que Remus se comiera la granola con yogurt.

En el almuerzo, James con su galante sonrisa se hizo presente. Sólo que ahora la pelirroja no lo hecho, más bien le hizo un espacio y luego procedió a presentar formalmente a su amigo, ya que los primeros encuentros habían sido "algo" incómodos.

James le dio la mano de forma cálida, mientras más avergonzado que de costumbre pidió disculpas por el incidente de la fiesta, el cual no recordaba gracias al alcohol y del que sólo tenía vestigios gracias a los relatos de Sirius. Remus agradeció internamente que el azabache no recordara su total acto de cobardía, o al menos, que haya sido lo suficientemente amable para no comentarlo.

Tuvieron una conversación amena y rápidamente entraron en confianza. Remus se sentía dichoso al ver por primera ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada, además, se notaba a kilómetros lo enamorado que estaba Potter, no les daba más de un mes antes de que estuvieran emparejados. Y sintiendo como que sobraba se levantó con la excusa de tener que ir por un libro.

Pero no contaba que ante su distraída acción, chocara con un fuerte cuerpo para luego sentir como un tibio líquido lo manchaba a él y al dueño de la taza, lo primero que se encontró fue la gélida mirada de unos ojos grises, para luego escuchar una sarta de improperios y el huyó como siempre, de sólo recordar la noche del viernes se le erizaba la piel.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, Lily y James prácticamente no se separaban en los momentos libres, aunque ambos recalcaban que sólo eran amigos. Remus los acompañaba en algunas ocasiones, aunque siempre se sentía sobrando, mientras Sirius se encargaba de avergonzarlos hasta que se pusieran tan rojos como el cabello de la mujer. Cabía destacar que Remus y Sirius prácticamente no se hablaban, pero mantenían una relación "cordial" por el bien de sus amigos.

Estaban charlando de forma amena en uno de los almuerzos, que como acostumbraban compartían entre los cuatro, aunque Sirius y Remus nunca dialogaban de forma directa, se toleraban. En cierto momento Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado que llamó la atención de todos.

- _El odioso novio de Narcissa está aquí –_ bufó indignado – _tu rival Potter –_ el aludido levantó los hombros quitándole importancia mientras seguía comiendo como si nada, Lily y Remus miraron sin entender que diablos hablaban.

- _Lucius Malfoy, abogado y del Buffet rival al de mi padre –_ explicó el de cabellos azabaches.

 _\- Y un hombre sumamente desagradable, tal como mi querida prima cissa –_

Pero la actitud en Remus había cambiado, rápidamente bajó la mirada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, conocía muy bien ese hombre, no quería toparse con nadie de su ex universidad, ni que tuviera algún nexo con su exnovio. No se podían enterar de lo que había sucedido con Fenrir o nuevamente sería una vergüenza.

Pero el hombre de largos y rubios cabellos en un santiamén estuvo junto a ellos, mirando de forma socarrona a Potter y Black, mientras uno le ignoró el otro sólo le dedicó una mirada de molestia, pero rápidamente su vista pasó a Remus lo que provocó que soltara una pequeña risa.

- _¿Lupin ahora quieres embaucar a Potter o a Black? –_ ante aquellas palabras el castaño dio un respingo y le dedicó una mirada de enojo, se levantó rápidamente y tomó sus cosas.

- _A ninguno –_ susurró bajito.

- _¿Acaso no querías el dinero de Greyback con tus sucias denuncias? Arruinaste la reputación de un profesor y de la mismísima universidad de Azkaban –_

Remus apuró el paso y salió rápido de la cafetería de la universidad, a su cabeza estaban regresando diversos recuerdos. Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a caer, comenzó a correr con el único deseo de llegar a su casa cuanto antes, sentirse seguro. A la mierda sus clases o su trabajo.

- _Cállate Malfoy –_ pronunció al fin un James enojado – _vete de acá, nadie te invitó –_

 _\- Por supuesto que no, venía a representar a mi cliente con Dumbledore. Sólo quise hacer mi acto de caridad y avisarles la calaña de la que es Lupin. . . –_ fue interrumpido cuando la pelirroja le dio una bofetada molesta, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara y les prestara atención – _digamos que es una zorra busca dinero –_ Malfoy terminó la frase como nada, para luego salir del lugar de forma galante, aunque en su cara se vislumbraba su cínica sonrisa. Ahora de seguro Remus Lupin sería el hazme reír del lugar, el blanco de las habladurías, tal como lo había sido el pobre de Fenrir Greyback.

Lily se tomó la cara, mientras un par de lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas, James le abrazaba por la espalda intentando calmarla, prometiendo que no dejaría que ese idiota se le acercara, como si fuera ese el gran problema. Sirius quedó desconcertado, pensando en como obtener algo más de información, ya que la pelirroja se negaba a explicar. Rápidamente le envío un texto a su prima Andrómeda, ella trabajaba en aquella universidad y seguramente estaría enterada.

 _Meda ¿Sabes algo de Remus Lupin y un tal Greyback?_

 _Greyback es profesor acá en Azkaban. Lupin lo acuso de abuso (Ted fue su abogado), pero la demanda la terminó ganando Malfoy (ese idiota). Pobre muchacho, por culpa Riddle, Grindelwald lo terminó expulsando_

 _Gracias, cariños a Dora y saludos a Ted. Nos vemos en navidad_

Se quedó pensando en todas las palabras dichas por su prima, sabía que Remus no se veía como una persona sociable y quizás era maleducado, pero no lo creía en absoluto como alguien que estuviera interesado en el dinero o en generar calumnias. No le prestó más atención al rumor que se estaba formando ya que su compañero de arte clásico, Jacob, le había invitado a pasar una muy agradable tarde en el taller de serigrafia.

Con el pasar de los días, el rumor se extendió y rápidamente todo Hogwarts se enteró como Remus Lupin había seducido a un reconocido profesor, para luego demandarlo con falsas acusaciones de abuso.

James y Lily trataban de callar a cada persona que decía algo, mientras Remus bajaba la vista avergonzando quintándole importancia.

Pero por dentro sus sentimientos eran muy distintos, la aparente tranquilidad y poca importancia que le daba al rumor no era más que el papel que había acostumbrado a llevar. En la soledad de su raído hogar lloraba prácticamente en todo momento, no dormía y no comía, estaba dañando su cuerpo y no estaba rindiendo como debería en su trabajo. Apenas lograba concentrarse en clases, daba gracias a los dioses que por ser los primeros días no tuviera que rendir con pruebas o trabajos.

Sirius había intentado acercarse al castaño de forma sutil, pero lo único que logró fueron desaires que sólo provocaron que Black se interesara aún más, sólo que sintiéndose infinitamente estúpido.

- _Sabías que Malfoy estaba ese día en la universidad por la separación de Dumbledore con Grindelwald –_ explicó el azabache a su amigo, quien daba marcadas pinceladas a su lienzo.

- _¿Prongs que opinas del rumor que soltó ese bastardo? –_ preguntó Sirius ignorando todo comentario respecto al director, enfocándose en lo relacionado al castaño.

\- _Que todo es una mentira. He conocido a Remus en estos días, y lo que dijo el bastardo de Malfoy no son más que calumnias –_

 _\- Ok –_ Fue la escueta respuesta que Black le dio para seguir con muchísimo interés en su cuadro.

Pero James se le quedó mirando, de todos los años que conocía a su amigo, jamás se interesó en aclarar algún rumor o mucho menos pedirle opinión respecto a alguien. Además, no se le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas curiosas que le regalaba al castaño, incluso había notado que cuando Remus no se aparecía el de ojos grises lo buscaba con la mirada.

- _Padfoot ¿te gusta? –_

 _\- ¿Qué? Diablos no –_ pero en medio de su apurada negación, terminó botando parte de sus pinturas y gritando echó a James de su estudio.

Se quedó gruñendo mientras seguía pintando, al enfocarse en lo que llevaba no podía creer lo que estaba dibujado en su lienzo, aquellos hermosos y triste ojos color miel que se había dedicado a admirar las contadas ocasiones en las que Remus levantaba la mirada del suelo. Salió rápido de su hogar, necesitaba aire y despejarse, tomó su amada motocicleta y decidió dar un par de vueltas.

Una rústica cafetería le llamó la atención, se veía de ambiente agradable y con tintes vintage, si bien no era lo que estaba en sus planes, quizás no sería malo sentarse a beber algo de café y trabajar en sus borradores.

Mientras esperaba que lo fuera a atender, sacó su amada libreta y un par de carboncillos para ponerse a trabajar, de repente una ronca voz le llamó la atención.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Remus que le pedía su orden, el chico se veía nervioso y más tímido que lo acostumbrado, Sirius se apuró a pedir un americano y un pan de chocolate, para luego seguir en su dibujo.

A los pocos minutos escucho unas risas y un incesante parloteo, al mirar hacía aquella fuente de ruido desagradable se encontró con rostros que le parecían conocidos, luego de meditarlo un poco, logró recordar que eran parte de la universidad, aunque jamás se los había topado en alguno de sus cursos. Pero cuando notó la incomodidad con que Remus lo iba a atender, su mandíbula se tensó. Esos jóvenes se estaban burlando del castaño, estaba seguro de que escucho comentarios aludiendo a lo ocurrido en Azkaban, pero el chico intentaba ignorarlos y temblando les llevaba sus pedidos.

Cuando Lupin le llevó lo solicitado, pudo notar que el chico tenía los ojos vidriosos y al dejar caer de golpe su libreta, Remus pegó un salto que casi le hizo botar la bandeja. En un rápido acto, Sirius le ayudo a afirmar su pedido, sin querer pasando a rozar una de las manos del chico, quien nuevamente dio un respingo sólo que esta vez hizo una mueca de dolor, con un rápido vistazo logró ver que la mano derecha estaba magullada, al parecer era una quemadura. El chico bajo la mirada avergonzado, y se fue rápido para seguir llevando pedidos a aquellos molestos clientes.

Sirius les dio un par de miradas de odio y luego siguió tranquilamente dibujando, de alguna extraña forma se sentía sumamente inspirado, realmente le había gustado la cafetería y el ambiente que se sentía en el lugar. Casi botó su café cuando sintió una presencia, al girarse pudo ver como Remus tenía la vista enfocada en su croquis.

- _Es realmente hermoso –_ soltó de la nada, aunque en Sirius significó mucho más. Estaba acostumbrado a que elogiaran su arte, pero lo de Remus no eran palabras o simple cortesía, en sus ojos se reflejaba el interés que tenía en su dibujo, el cual no era más que un simple borrador, nada comparado a lo que tenía en su estudio.

- _Gracias Remus, aunque créeme tengo cosas mucho mejores –_ soltó con su voz altanera, haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos y siguiera con sus labores en la atareada cafetería.

Pero Sirius se encargó de seguir en el lugar hasta el último momento, se negaba a dejar el lugar, temía que su inspiración se fuera, pero por, sobre todo, quería seguir admirando de reojo al castaño, quien desde que se había ido el grupo de jóvenes se veía mucho más relajado, incluso lo había pillado tarareando una vieja canción que resonaba en el lugar.

- _Sirius Black ya vamos a cerrar –_ dijo el chico apenado, mientras se disponía a limpiar la mesa. Sirius rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se marchó, sin siquiera despedirse, porque en su cabeza tenía otros planes.

Cuando el castaño salió de su lugar de trabajo, se encontró con Sirius apoyado sobre su motocicleta, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa que le entibió el corazón, no pudo evitar que en su cara también se reflejara una fugaz mueca de felicidad.

Sirius se le acercó para toma su mano herida, pero al hacerlo de forma brusca Remus dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras cubría su mano para que el de cabellos oscuros no la notara. Sus mejillas se encendieron al notar la absurda forma en la cual había actuado, cuanto odiaba aquella forma de reaccionar, sin embargo, Sirius no hizo comentario alguno.

- _Remus es tarde y al parecer está por llover –_ lo dijo mientras llevaba su mirada al grisáceo cielo - _¿te llevo? –_ no sabía si lo hacía por ser buena persona o porque en realidad quería sentir como aquellos delgados brazos se apretaban alrededor de su torso.

- _No –_ fue lo que pronunció Remus bajando la mirada, mientras jugaba con las mangas de su sweater.

- _Insisto –_ dijo Sirius, mientras ponía una mano en su cadera para acercarlo a su motocicleta.

- _Te dije que no –_ la voz de Remus salió más fuerte y agresiva de lo que quería, pero producto de la tarde y algunos recuerdos, estaba de los nervios.

- _Lupin sólo quería ser amable –_ fue lo único que salió de la enojada boca de Sirius, él sólo quería conocer un poco más al castaño. Rápidamente se puso el casco y arrancó su motocicleta en un acto impulsivo.

- _No puedo, me dan miedo –_ susurro Remus mientras una lágrima caía, aunque sabía que Sirius ya no podría escuchar su explicación.

No es que quisiera rechazar a Black, es que realmente no podía subirse a una motocicleta sin tener recuerdos de Fenrir y aún más, de aquella fatídica noche.

Y como si el destino quisiera burlarse de él, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer junto con sus lágrimas. La llovizna pasó a ser rápidamente una torrencial lluvia de verano, Remus caminó a paso lento, se sentía frustrado e idiota, había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería era acurrucarse en su cama y llorar, quizás no estaría mal tomarse un par de tragos o incluso algunas pastillas . . .

* * *

 **Perdón por este capítulo. Sinceramente no me gustó como quedó y estuve bastante insegura de subirlo. Me lo pensaré en cuanto a la continuación de esta historia.**

 **De todas formas, gracias por leer y por el apoyo que me dieron en el primer capítulo.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	3. III

Sirius venía de un humor de perros, por culpa de la repentina lluvia estaba todo mojado y el hecho de que Remus lo rechazara de esa forma sólo lo empeoraba más. Quería llegar pronto a su hogar, convencer a James de tomar algunas cervezas y quizás fumar algo de hierba.

Pero cuando entró a la casa que compartían sintió una fragancia demasiado femenina, era raro que James invitara a alguien, si mal no recordaba sólo había invitado mujeres su primer año en la universidad, ya que después de conocer a Lily se había negado a estar con cualquier fémina que no fuera su pelirroja. Sirius realmente admiraba su determinación, ya que Evans prácticamente no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Escuchó conversaciones de la habitación de James, se acercó de forma sigilosa y lo primero fue una risa que conocía muy bien, no podía creer que Potter estuviera con Lily Evans en su cuarto y no le hubiera avisado de ninguna forma, sacó su móvil para comprobar, pero nada, su amigo no le informó que estaría con la pelirroja, y él en esos momentos no tenía donde ir.

Se cambió ropa y sacó una cerveza de la nevera, mientras tomaba su móvil para hablar por chat con alguna de sus conquistas, quizás algunos de sus amiguitos ocasionales tenía ganas de pasar un tiempo agradable. Pero ya llevaba hablando con tres y todos lo había rechazo de forma olímpica, su autoestima estaba bajando, quizás podría ir a una disco gay y conseguir algo ocasional, pero no se sentía de ánimos para ser sociable. Siempre estaba la oportunidad de encerrarse en su habitación y tratar de pasar inadvertido para no arruinar aquel mágico momento que tenían James y Lily o al menos, él se los estaba imaginando sin ropa y teniendo sexo salvaje.

Dio un salto cuando comenzó a sonar un móvil que no era el de él y que tampoco reconocía como el sonido del de James, lo buscó rápido y asumió que era el de Lily, pero su corazón latió con más fuerza al ver que en la pantalla decía "Remus" no se lo pensó mucho y contesto en un acto impulsivo.

- _Lily soy un desastre, estoy roto –_ la voz del castaño salió tan triste que a Sirius se le estrujó el corazón, estaba paralizado y no sabía que responder.

- _Remus, soy Sirius –_ fue lo que alcanzó a responder el de cabellos rizados para luego escuchar el típico sonido de que se había terminado la llamada.

Black apretó el puño enojado, no tenía el número de Remus ni tampoco sabía donde vivía el muchacho. Se tomó los cabellos mientras pensaba en que hacer, por un lado, lo más sensato y racional sería avisar a la pelirroja de la llamada, pero por otro no quería arruinar su momento con James, aunque en una parte de su cabeza sabía que la verdadera razón es que el quería ir a ver al muchacho, saber por que su voz sonaba tan mal, estaba seguro de que estaba llorando.

Intentó desbloquear el móvil de la pelirroja, pero tenía contraseña, no tenía idea que números podrían ser la combinación, pero lo primero que intentó fue la fecha de cumpleaños de la pelirroja, no es que él estuviera interesado, pero luego de escuchar a James emocionado ante esas fechas por dos años seguidos, se la sabía de memoria, pero lamentablemente no era la contraseña y ahí acabaron sus ideas.

De forma fugaz pasó por su cabeza que quizás la contraseña era el cumpleaños de James, aunque las probabilidades eran mínimas y ante la ausencia de otras ideas probó con 2703 y como si fuera magia, el móvil de la muchacha quedó desbloqueado. Parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo, cuando le contara este descubrimiento a James, el azabache lloraría de felicidad.

Rápidamente busco en la agenda el número de Remus e intentó marcar un par de veces, pero siempre le mandaba al buzón de voz. Se metió al chat de Lily con Remus, quizás ocurría un milagro y en alguna parte el chico le daba su dirección, encontró un par de conversaciones sobre James, pero se sintió demasiado indiscreto al leerlas, así que solo daba un vistazo rápido por si encontraba algo que sirviera y casi agradece a un Dios en que no creía al ver una ubicación de gps, rápidamente se la reenvío a su móvil y tomando un par de cosas y su casco salió disparado, dejando sobre la mesa el móvil de la pelirroja.

No conocía el lugar exacto, sólo reconocía el barrio por haber escuchado que no era de los mejores, hecho que comprobó al ver la extraña gente que caminaba por la zona, estaba seguro de que más de alguno eran ladrones y narcotraficantes, incluso en una esquina aseguró haber visto una transacción de droga y en otra, prostitutas. Hizo caso omiso de todo y en un lugar más apartado y al parecer más tranquilo, se encontraba la ubicación enviada por Remus.

Era un viejo y raído edificio de pintura desgastada. Estacionó su moto en medio de algunos árboles esperando que de esa forma pasara lo más inadvertida posible, pues no quería que se la robaran, era su chica más preciada.

Subió a grandes zancadas hasta el sexto piso, el lugar ni siquiera tenía ascensor, llegó jadeando hasta el departamento 69, no pudo evitar que le diera algo de risa el número. Golpeó un par de veces inseguro, pero al no obtener respuesta golpeo con más fuerza, probó girando la perilla y no podía creer que el idiota de Remus Lupin no hubiera cerrado con llave o puesto algún seguro.

- _Vete Lily, perdón por hacerte venir –_ se escuchó la voz de Remus desde algún lugar de la habitación, Sirius lo vio sentado en el suelo, con su cara escondida sobre una pequeña mesita y rodeado de botellas de cerveza, vodka y tequila.

Se acercó sigiloso y al poner una mano en el hombro de Lupin, el hombre dio un salto y sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más al verlo.

- _Black que mierda haces acá –_ fue lo único que soltó, para tomar furioso una botella de tequila, dando un gran sorbo, haciendo que pusiera una mueca de desagrado. Sirius rápidamente tomó la botella y la alejó de su boca, el chico no podía seguir ingiriendo alcohol como si fuera agua.

- _Lupin creo que es suficiente, ya bebiste bastante –_ el chico hizo caso omiso y estirándose tomó una botella de cerveza y comenzó a beber. Sirius se palmeo la cara frustrado y nuevamente le quito la botella, haciendo que el chico de mejillas sonrojadas le hiciera un mohín, el cual de forma extraña le pareció adorable.

- _Ya vete de acá idiota, que nadie te llamó. De..jame embriagarme tranqui…lo –_ el de ojos miel se había puesto de pie y de forma descoordinada golpeaba el pecho de Sirius, quien no podía creer que estuviera enfrentando a un ebrio Remus Lupin.

- _No, no me iré. Porque no puedo dejarte en este estado –_ sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta, pasó al lado del muchacho y comenzó a recoger la basura, poniendo algo de orden. No podía creer la cantidad de botellas que estaban vacías y como el chico aún no estaba inconsciente, temía que el cualquier momento le diera un coma etílico.

Remus lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, para luego sentarse en el suelo y esconder su rostro entre las piernas, mientras se abrazaba. Sirius siguió poniendo algo de orden, mientras iba a poner el agua para prepararle un café y buscar algo de alimento, el muchacho necesitaba alimentarse porque no podía seguir en pie sólo con alcohol en la sangre.

Pero unos sollozos le llamaron la atención, dejó todo de lado y fue hasta el dueño de aquel llanto. Los hombros de Remus se movían de forma agitaba, mientras intentaba de forma fallida que su llanto pasara de forma inadvertida. Sirius lo rodeo con sus brazos, no sabía que palabras decir pues no se recordaba en una situación así, que lo único que hizo acariciar su espalda y dejar que el hombre botara sus emociones.

Cuando Remus al fin logró levantar su cara, por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas y su nariz estaba roja, Sirius con su manga comenzó a limpiarlo, haciendo que el castaño le diera una sonrisa en medio de su llanto. Pero de repente el rostro del chico se puso pálido e hizo una mueca, en un rápido movimiento el chico salió corriendo, Sirius supo de inmediato cual era su destino.

A pasos lentos lo siguió hasta el baño, encontrándose con un castaño que no paraba de devolver todo lo ingerido, le sobo la espalda mientras Remus vomitaba. Cuando el chico al fin dejó de regurgitar lo acompañó hasta el sillón, pues el castaño no paraba de temblar, aunque ahora se veía somnoliento y al parecer había más alcohol en su sangre.

- _Remus ¿por qué lo haces? – el contrario dudo en responderle, en sus manos se notó como se intensificaba sus temblores._

 _\- Para olvidar –_ un sollozo se le escapó – _el alcohol y las pastillas son lo único que hacen que no piense en él, en todo lo que me hizo –_ más lágrimas cayeron y Sirius notó como el muchacho comenzó a frotar aquella cicatriz de su cara.

No tenía palabras para responderle y sus nervios incrementaron cuando Remus comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, mientras con sus uñas arañaba su cara y brazos, necesitaba detenerlo. Corrió a su lado y nuevamente lo abrazo, aunque al principio Remus se puso estático, a los pocos segundos se acurrucó en su cuerpo dejando salir todos sus sentimientos, cuando el chico comenzó a temblar y en algún punto comenzó a desvanecerse, haciendo que Sirius se preocupara y entre sus brazos, decidió llevarlo hasta su habitación, sólo había una puerta además del baño, así que asumió esa sería.

Lo recostó mientras Remus no paraba de llorar, pero sus ojos se veían inexpresivo, como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos. Sirius no pensaba moverse de la habitación tenía miedo de que al chico le diera una crisis o algo peor, cuando enfocó la vista el chico ya se había quedado dormido, suspirando entre sueños.

Pero no paso mucho cuando comenzó a removerse y dar chillidos de terror, en un santiamén Sirius estuvo a su lado y lo meció de forma suave intentando despertarlo.

- _Fenrir no me golpees más –_ sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y aunque al principió dio un chillido se relajó al ver un rostro que no era el de su exnovio. Sirius aun estático no supo que hacer, más que acercarse al chico e intentar calmarlo, diciendo suaves palabras – _el era mi exnovio –_ soltó Remus sin que nadie se lo hubiera preguntado – _era celoso y posesivo, me maltrató –_ Black lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar su mano con las fuerza, como si quisiera transmitir algo de apoyo – _me golpeaba y me…me –_ en ese momento Remus se quedó callado y su expresión era de absoluta angustia – _no...yo…no…debía decirte esto…_ – comenzó a llorar más fuerte y negaba con la cabeza, mientras no paraba de insultarse y morderse el labio de forma furiosa, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Sirius en ese momento supo que era una crisis de pánico, no tenía idea que diablos se hacía con alguien en ese estado, lo único que hizo fue acariciar y tararear una suave canción de cuna. No soltó nunca a Remus y lo lleno de mimos, en algún momento el chico dejó de temblar y cuando sintió que su respiración era más pausada, supo que se había quedado dormido.

Lo arropó ya que se encontraba frío y luego fue hasta el salón, limpió la basura que quedaba y no podía creer todo lo que había bebido Remus, si que tenía resistencia al alcohol y no quería saber el por qué. Limpió la cocina y puso orden en el baño, de vez en cuando iba a chequear que todo estuviera bien con Remus, mientras se encontraba recostado en el sillón le mandó un texto a James de que no llegaría esa noche, aunque estaba seguro de que el azabache no estaba interesado en su destino.

No tenía ánimos de dormir y por su cabeza pasaban millones de ideas, buscó en la red si había algo de información sobre ese tal Fenrir Greyback y cuando dio con algo, supo de inmediato que odiaría a ese hombre, había muchas noticias sobre el escándalo y en varias Remus Lupin quedaba con una horrible imagen, apretó los puños con furia, estaba seguro de que todas las acusaciones del castaño eran verdad. Ya entrada la mañana logró dormir uno que otro sueño, pero despertó de golpe cuando sintió como caía al suelo, lo primero que vio fue un pálido Remus y luego un adorno hecho añicos en el suelo, aunque Lupin rápidamente intentó recogerlo, haciendo que se cortara un dedo.

Sirius lo llevó hasta el sillón, mientras con un paño paraba la sangre para luego con cuidado recoger la porcelana, ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio.

- _Perdón por lo de ayer, no debí haberme ido de esa forma –_ dijo Sirius avergonzado, Remus quiso hablar pero el rizado no lo dejó – _anoche llamaste a Lily, ella estaba en mi casa con James, conteste por error y cuando hablaste supe que algo no estaba bien. Terminé desbloqueando el móvil de tu amiga y por suerte tu dirección estaba en el chat, me tome la libertad de venir sin ser invitado –_ Sirius lo expresó con algo de culpa, aunque en realidad no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

- _Tengo algunos…recuerdos –_ Remus se abrazo a sí mismo, intentando calmar sus nervios – _estaba muy ebrio, perdón si dije algo fuera de lugar –_ fue lo único que soltó inseguro.

- _Sobre Fenrir –_ apenas Sirius pronunció aquel nombre, Remus cambió el rostro y si es que se podía, se puso aún más pálido mientras sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – _dime que te dije, dime Sirius Black –_ exigió al borde de un nuevo ataque de pánico. Sirius fue hasta su lado y tomó sus manos tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

- _Me confundiste, bueno, en realidad tenías una pesadilla con él… o un recuerdo –_ eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si eso evitara asustar al castaño – _sé que es tu exnovio –_ se aclaró la garganta – _te maltrato –_ dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos, no quería mentirle al castaño de lo que sabía – _te golpeo –_ escuchó como el chico ahogo un chillido – _sólo eso, luego dijiste que no deberías haberme dicho eso._

Cuando Remus comenzó a llorar, el no hizo más que abrazarlo. Estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había abrazado tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera a sus conquistas ocasionales. Le limpio las lágrimas al igual que en día anterior, sólo que ahora pudo ver un leve sonrojo en Remus, el cual no era producto del alcohol.

No encontró mejor idea que invitarlo a desayunar, ambos necesitaban reponer fuerzas y él, sobre todo, necesitaba un café más que cargado. Aunque Remus intentó rechazarlo, Sirius lo convenció diciendo que se lo debía luego de haberlo acompañado mientras vomitaba, sólo un pequeño chantaje para estar algo más de tiempo con Remus.

Pero cuando el chico vio el casco y las intenciones de Sirius, se puso rígido y mordió su labio.

- _Sirius no puedo –_ el mencionado le quedó mirando sin entender – _no puedo subirme a tu motocicleta –_ bajó la vista avergonzado – _me dan miedo –_

 _\- Oh bueno, dejaré mi casco acá. Vamos caminando no hay problemas –_ la forma tan tranquila de responder hizo que Remus sintiera una extraña calidez.

Fueron a una cafetería no muy lejos del departamento de Remus, era un lugar agradable y por la hora no había tanta clientela.

Sirius tomó su ansiado café, mientras comía huevos con tocino con algo de pan, tenía muchísima hambre. Remus por su lado, sólo pidió algo de té y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

- _Jamás podría empezar mi día con algo dulce –_ soltó Sirius para iniciar una banal conversación.

- _Amo el chocolate –_ fue la escueta respuesta de Lupin, pero hizo que Sirius le regalaba una boba sonrisa. Siguieron conversando tendidamente, el tema predilecto fue el encuentro entre James y Lily, ambos tenían mucha información que sacar a sus amigos.

Caminaron juntos al hogar de Remus, corría algo de brisa pese al luminoso sol que se hacía presente, Remus sólo quería dormir pues se le estaba partiendo la cabeza, cuando odiaba las resecas. Sirius sólo se reía de él haciendo que chico le regalara un mohín para luego hacer una mueca de dolor.

- _Tienes algo para tu dolor -_ preguntó Sirius, haciendo que el chico con los ojos cerrados le indicara una gaveta de la cocina. Cuando la abrió vislumbró varias pastillas, pero no hizo preguntas, más bien se dedicó a recordar los nombres que ahí se veía.

Le llevó un gran vaso de agua junto a un tylenol, luego tomó su casco y decidió que era hora de volver a su hogar, Remus necesitaba dormir y él también, después de todo prácticamente había pasado la noche en vela.

- _Remus recuerda cerrar, anoche estaba sin llave o seguro –_ la cara de pena del chico lo hizo sonreír, se veía como un pequeño niño regañado.

Se acercó y le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida, para luego dar un fugaz beso en su mejilla. La puerta fue cerrada separando la mirada de ambos hombres, pero sus corazones latían fuertemente, extraños y agradables sentimientos estaban comenzando a nacer.

* * *

 **Fue mi día de inspiración wolfstar, ¿les gustó este capítulo? A mi me encantó escribirlo, espero haber podido plasmar de buena forma los sentimientos de Remus y Sirius.**

 **¡Gracias por todo el apoyo, un abrazo!**


	4. IV

Sirius fue tranquilo a su hogar, aun no se sentía con la capacidad de enfrentar a James. Ya que estaba seguro de que tendría que soportar un mínimo de tres horas de una sosa charla respecto a lo linda o fantástica que era Lily Evans, y él tenía cosas más importantes que averiguar, por ejemplo, que eran todos esos fármacos que Remus Lupin tenía.

Al entrar, notó que la pelirroja aún estaba en el lugar, así que sin hacer ruido fue hasta su habitación y decidió dormir, después de todo había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela, pero antes de caer rendido le envió un texto a Remus.

 _Descansa, nos vemos_

Al enviarlo se maldijo, podría haber escrito algo mejor que eso. Se estaba dando cabezazos contra la almohada cuando el sonido de su móvil lo hizo dar un salto.

 _Gracias por todo Sirius, fuiste de gran ayuda_

Se sentía como un adolescente hormonal, pero ese pequeño texto le había hecho andar más deprisa a su corazón, y con una boda sonrisa logró conciliar el sueño.

 _\- ¡Mierda James!_ – fue lo que alcanzó a gritar Sirius, ya que al despertar se encontró con Potter quien lo miraba fijamente, y con una sonrisa, que para ser sinceros era algo espeluznante. Como pudo, Black se sentó en la cama y restregándose los ojos se dispuso a escuchar a su amigo, quien rápidamente se metió a su cama.

Y así fue como comenzó a relatar con lujo de detalles como había sido su primer beso con Lily Evans.

Al día siguiente, el rumor de que James Potter y Lily Evans eran novios había corrido con extrema rapidez, todo gracias a que ellos no encontraron nada mejor que llegar juntos y de la mano, provocando que fueran la conversación del día.

Después de todo, James era conocido por ser un excelente alumno de leyes, un gran jugador de fútbol y el heredero del Buffet de abogados Potter; mientras Lily, era una alumna muy avanzada para su edad, una chica de gran carácter y una hermosa alma, comprometida con distintas actividades caritativas y aprendiz de la jefa de medicina en Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Así que definitivamente, este nuevo romance había dejado varios corazones rotos.

Sirius estaba muy feliz por su amigo y la pelirroja, pero también estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Remus, sentía la necesidad de volver a acunarlo entre sus brazos. Ya a la hora de almuerzo, Black se encontraba siendo un mal tercio de los recientes enamorados, movía su comida con parsimonia, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al desgarbado hombre acercándoseles.

Pero Remus tenía mal aspecto, estaba pálido y con marcadas ojeras, no paraba de temblar, incluso le era dificultoso tomar el café que sostenía, al cruzar miradas con el rizado sus nervios aumentaron.

Lily rápidamente fue a su lado y con cariño se lo llevo del lugar, James que entendía la situación la despidió con una sonrisa y se giró para conversar con su amigo, pero lo que se encontró sólo le genero más curiosidad, Black no le quitaba la vista al chico y se estaba mordiendo el labio, signo de que estaba preocupado.

\- _Sirius ¿cuándo me vas a contar? –_

\- _Yo, que ¿qué?_ – lo dijo rápido y nervioso, mientras miraba hacia todos los lados.

\- _Siri, se que me estás ocultando algo. Estaré esperando a que estés listo_ – y con esas palabras el azabache dejó el lugar.

Los días transcurrieron de forma lenta, los profesores y profesoras de Hogwarts ya le estaban enviando deberes, haciendo que el ambiente de festividad se apagara rápidamente, pero resurgía los fines de semana.

Lily se encontraba comiendo helado con Remus, mientras no paraba de parlotear de lo extraño que era James Potter, pero que a su vez, se sentía tan enamorada que asustaba. El castaño la entendía muy bien, el también creía haberse sentido así alguna vez, lástima que Fenrir destruyó su corazón y su mente de la forma más cruel, pero estaba seguro de que James no era esa clase de hombre.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con Black?_ – la pelirroja levantaba las cejas de forma sugestiva, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara levemente.

\- _Lily, dios, nada_ – trataba de excusarse Remus, pero sólo hacía verse más nervioso. La pelirroja aumento la profundidad de su mirada y el de ojos miel no pudo resistir y dando un fuerte suspiro, y prácticamente golpeándose sobre la mesa decidió hablar.

\- _El sábado pasado tuve una crisis y te llamé, pero me contestó Black. No sé cómo, ni porqué, pero llegó hasta mi casa y me cuido toda la noche, luego fuimos a comer desayuno. Y esta semana he estado evitándolo de la forma más patética posible, porque Lily no me quiero ilusionar…no otra vez…_ – la forma en la que lo dijo sonó tan triste que a Evans se le apretó el corazón.

- _Se que Black se ve como un gran asno, pero no creo que sea así. Su familia sí que es una porquería y él huyó de toda esa mierda, quizás deberías conocerlo. No te estoy diciendo que sean novios o tengan sexo, sólo que podrías darle una oportunidad para que sea tú amigo, como James –_ la chica intentó transmitirle confianza, ya que sabía que gracias al idiota de Greyback su amigo ya no sabía sociabilizar.

Después de un tiempo, la chica se excuso ya que tenía una cita con James y dando un sonoro beso, se marchó radiante.

Remus estaba muy feliz por su amiga y de todo corazón esperaba que le fuera muy bien en la vida, la pelirroja se lo merecía. Le rogó a algún Dios en el cual no creía que no permitiera que alguien como Lily sufriera, y que le diera toda la felicidad del mundo. Con ese alegre pensamiento se mantuvo atendiendo toda la tarde en su lugar de trabajo.

Estaba tomando un té y hojeando un libro cuando alguien golpeo su puerta, dio un salto, para comenzar a temblar, él no tenía visitas y Lily siempre llamaba antes de ir, además, para esa hora debería seguir en compañía de James. Al ver por la mirilla, lo único que vislumbro fue una caja de pizza, aunque inseguro, decidió abrir la puerta, pues tenía un sospechoso en mente.

\- ¡ _Sorpresa_! –

\- ¡ _Sirius qué diablos, me asustaste! –_ le dijo el castaño con un enojo fingido, mientras lo dejaba entrar a su hogar.

\- _Es tu obligación como amigo de Lily soportarme, ya que ella y James están en una cita y de seguro terminan en mi departamento. Y Dios, no quiero escuchar sonidos o algo así_ – lo dijo con tanto dramatismo, que Remus terminó riendo divertido.

Black no sólo había llegado con una pizza, también portaba una gran caja de bombones, Remus de inmediato agradeció el gesto.

Pusieron una película en Netflix, de vez en cuando, daban divertidos comentarios. Black nunca había disfrutado de un panorama de ese tipo con alguien que no fuera James, pero ahora era muy distinto, de cierta forma, sentía que era una especie de cita.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Sirius puso su mejor cara de cachorro y Remus a regañadientes lo dejó dormir en su sillón, Black sentía que había ganado una pequeña batalla. Sabía que con Lupin las cosas no podían ir deprisa y tenía que darse el tiempo de entender sus propios sentimientos.

Con el menor ruido posible y cuando ya estuvo seguro de que el castaño dormía, registro un par de cosas, no es que fuera un chismoso o algo por estilo, pero quería saber que tantos problemas ocultaba el chico. Sólo descubrió pastillas para dormir y antidepresivos, algunos cigarrillos, muchos tipos de tés y por suerte, no encontró nada de alcohol o drogas, tampoco en la basura, quizás Remus no tenía un problema tan serio, aún así se encargaría de tenerle un ojo encima.

El fin de semana, estuvieron juntos prácticamente en todo momento, ya que Sirius lo acompañaba en sus turnos, mientras no dejaba de trabajar en sus bocetos, sólo conversaron cosas banales pero juntos se sentían de una forma extrañamente agradable.

 _\- ¿Black en qué andas?_ – Dijo James prendiendo una lampara del salón, haciendo que Sirius soltara un par de maldiciones por aquel tipo de recibimiento a las dos de la mañana.

\- _James, no sé que mierda estoy haciendo, pero me gusta_ – el de cabellos rebeldes le dedicó una mirada curiosa y con un gesto lo incentivo a seguir hablando – _he estado compartiendo con Remus, desde hace un par de días, nos mandamos mensajes y anoche me quedé en su casa_ – James puso cara de sorprendido y estaba por hablar, cuando fue interrumpido – _ni lo pienses Potter, no me acosté con él. Sólo vimos una película, comimos cosas deliciosas y conversamos estupideces_ – dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a morder su labio – _James creo que estoy enfermo, me contagiaste. Ahora no quiero estar con nadie, sólo pienso en él, en su aroma y las manos me pican por abrazarlo ¿estaré volviéndome loco?_ –

James no hizo más abrazarlo, su chico había madurado y se sentía como un padre orgulloso, quizás Sirius al fin sentaría cabeza y dejaría de tener sexo ocasional. El azabache se quedó conversando un poco más con él, para descubrir que Sirius al parecer tenía sentimientos más fuertes de los que creía.

No quería ver a su amigo sufrir, sabía que Lupin sería un reto, por todo el pasado que él arrastraba, pero Sirius había supero cosas peores y seguramente se la podría contra cualquier obstáculo.

Los días siguieron en calma y la amistad entre Remus y Sirius cada día crecía más. Prácticamente no paraban de parlotear en los almuerzos, el rizado iba prácticamente todos sus turnos a la cafetería y no había noche que no conversaran por chat hasta caer dormidos.

Potter y Evans estaban al tanto, pero no interferirían, disfrutaban ver como sus amigos estaban creciendo y lentamente sus sentimientos estaban pasando a algo más que amistad.

La noche de Halloween había llegado, el ambiente festivo se sentía en el lugar y las fiestas temáticas estaban en prácticamente cada casa de fraternidad. El grupo había decidido ir a la de Peter, ya que la gente con la que frecuentaban iban a ese lugar.

Potter y Evans iban con un atuendo a juego, eran dos ciervos, aunque James al comienzo se negó ante aquella idea tan ridícula no pudo decir nada, luego de escuchar que era el animal favorito de su chica y con tal de hacerla feliz, no le interesaba pasar una vergüenza, por supuesto, su mejor amigo no dejo de molestarlo hasta el último momento.

Sirius por su parte, no encontró nada mejor que ir de perro, aunque no de uno cualquiera pues tenía cierto aire de misterio y porque no decirlo, también de sensualidad.

Lily ahogo una carcajada, pero se negó a explicar el porqué. Los tres chicos se encontraban fueran del departamento de Remus, y cuando abrió, James pudo entender las risas de su chica.

Remus se había sonrojado súbitamente al entender la indirecta de su amiga, él iba con un atuendo de hombre lobo, que si no fuera con los falsos colmillos pasaría por algún tipo de can, lo que hacía que prácticamente fuera pareja de disfraz de Sirius.

El de ojos grises que era algo más lento, sólo levantó los hombros sin entender y saludo al castaño con un efusivo abrazo, haciendo que este se sonrojara más y que la pareja de ciervos tuviera que ahogar una carcajada para no avergonzar más sus amigos.

El ambiente en el lugar era el típico de una fiesta de chicos que recién superaron la adolescencia, la música los ensordecía, el olor a cigarrillos y marihuana estaba por todas partes, y el alcohol era repartido rápidamente.

James y Lily no paraban de reír mientras bailaban de forma ridícula, Sirius no dejaba de estar avergonzado por conocer a ese estúpido par y Remus estaba más que animado bebiendo unos shot de tequila, estaba por tomar su tercer vaso, cuando una cálida mano se lo arrebato para encontrarse con una mirada ya conocida.

\- ¿ _Vamos afuera?_ _Creo que ya has bebido suficiente_ – no sonó como un regaño, sino que fueron dulces palabras llenas de preocupación.

Pero Remus sintió deseos de llevarle la contra y gritarle un par de cosas, pero por alguna razón no pudo, quizás influía el que Sirius fuera un gran amigo, que siempre estuviera al pendiente, no se merecía un trato de esa forma.

No porque Fenrir fuera un estúpido controlador, todos los hombres lo serían con él. Remus finalmente acepto, pero aún así hablaría con él.

 _\- Sirius, creo que sé cuánto alcohol puedo tomar_ – rodó los ojos – _no necesitas vigilarme ni controlarme_ – aunque había decidido no sonar altanero, su plan se había ido a la mierda, se felicitó mentalmente.  
\- _Moony_ – el castaño se sorprendió ante el reciente apodo – _no quiero controlarte o algo así, sólo que no tengo deseos de sujetar su cabello mientras vomitas, pero de ser necesario lo haría nuevamente_ – Remus enrojeció ante el recuerdo de aquella noche – _si quieres luego podemos ir por unos tragos juntos, pero quería entregarte algo fuera de la vista de todos esos chismosos_ – le extendió un paquete con forma de calabaza, Remus rápidamente lo abrió algo curioso.

Lo que se encontró le pareció sumamente tierno, era una gran cantidad de diferentes golosinas de chocolate, se sentía nuevamente como un niño pequeño y le pareció un gran gesto, no pudo evitar darle un abrazo en señal de agradecimiento, para luego comenzar a comer una chocolatina.

Cuando entraron nuevamente a la fiesta, sus amigos ya se les habían perdido y sólo se encontraron con gente haciendo competencias de beber cerveza en embudo y algunas parejas devorándose con la boca, ambos como su fueran espejos expresaron una señal de desagrado.

 _\- ¿Qué dices de una película de terror en mi departamento?_ – preguntó Remus, ante lo cual recibió un susurró en señal de aceptación, no pudo evitar que sentir el cálido aliento del chico, lo que hizo erizar su piel.

Terminaron en aquel sillón que prácticamente compartían cada fin de semana, con un gran cuenco con palomitas, algunas cervezas y muchísimas golosinas.

Ninguno se asustó realmente, más bien se dedicaron a criticar los malos efectos y lo predecible de la película, sobre todo, se reían de las escenas con irrealismo y exceso de sangre.

Ya bastante tarde y Sirius dispuesto a pasar una noche más en aquel horrible sillón, gracias a él cada lunes tenía un espantoso dolor de espalda que debía disimular, fue sorprendido por una interesante propuesta.

\- _Padfoot_ – el rizado lo quedó mirando ante el apodo, pero al comprender rápidamente le dio una sonrisa – _si quieres podemos compartir mi cama, pero no te atrevas a sobrepasarte o te pateo las bolas_ – Sirius no hizo más que reír ante aquella amenaza y terminó aceptando la propuesta.

Ambos sentían las respiraciones del contrario y como se movían de forma parsimoniosa, quizás no sería tan fácil conciliar el sueño sí sólo estaban a un par de centímetros.

 _\- ¿Cómo es tu familia?_ – preguntó Remus algo curioso, desde hace días quería expresar aquella pregunta, pero no se había atrevido, sabía que, si el rizado le daba algo de información, él también tendría que ser más abierto con su pasado.

\- _Son una mierda, los Black son unos adineraros, todos son grandes empresarios que han estudiado en Azkabán_ – Remus se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su ex universidad – _pero yo no quise seguir sus pasos porque lo mío era el arte y bueno, ser gay. Así que fui expulsado de mi casa muy joven, viví algo de tiempo con los Potter y ahora tengo dinero de la herencia de mi tío Alphard, un paria como yo_ – lo dijo tan tranquilo, como si realmente no le importara - _Sólo tengo contacto con mi prima Andrómeda, ahora de Tonks_ – el castaño rápidamente hizo la conexión y se sintió tan asustado que de forma involuntaria comenzó a temblar.  
Pese a la amenaza hecha, Sirius lo abrazo y susurró palabras para tranquilizarlo.

\- _Lo único que sé de ti y de Fenrir es lo que tú me has contado. Sólo Meda mencionó que su esposo fue tu abogado, pero te aseguro que no sé con detalles lo que realmente pasó_ – le dio un suave beso en la coronilla – _y no te presionare a que me lo cuentes, esperaré a que tú te sientas preparado, si es que algún día quieres hacerlo. Yo siempre tendré un hombro y un oído disponible para ti_ – Lupin lo iba a interrumpir, pero fue callado con un suave toque de aquellas fuertes manos en sus labios – _y creo que ya es muy tarde, ahora a dormir Moony que mañana trabajas y yo debo ir a dibujar a la cafetería_ – dando un último beso en los cabellos castaños, Sirius rodó hasta el extremo de su cama, acomodándose para dormir.

Remus por su parte sentía como su corazón se agitaba y sus labios quemaban luego de ser tocados por aquellas manos que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

No les parece que Sirius está siendo demasiado paciente?

Gracias por leer, un abrazo!


	5. V

La primera reacción de Remus al despertar fue dar un salto, pues desde hace mucho tiempo nadie despertaba a su lado. Pero al recordar, no pudo evitar una esbozar boba sonrisa.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco en la presencia de Sirius Black, aquel hombre de lindos rizos y unos hermosos ojos grises. Le gustaba la forma en la cual el hombre estaba con él pero no invadía su espacio, respetaba sus reparos y sobre todo, llenaba sus momentos de diversión.

No creyó que existiera algo más adorable que ver a Sirius despertar, la forma tierna en la cual el muchacho se desperezo y realmente no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como un cachorro. Quizás en su otra vida había sido un perro o algo así, termino soltando una pequeña carcajada ante ese ultimo pensamiento.

Haciendo que Sirius se le lanzara encima para hacerle un par de cosquillas, pero que no duraron mucho porque en unos segundos el hombre retrocedió expresando una cara de pena.

- _Perdón Rems, no quería –_ el rizado se disculpaba, pues sabía que con Lupin debía tener ciertos reparos con el contacto físico.

- _No hay problema, vamos. Prepararé el desayuno –_ fue lo que respondió el castaño de forma amistosa, dándole un juguetón golpe en el hombro, haciendo que Sirius volviera a respirar con tranquilidad.

 ** _Unas semanas después_**

El romance entre Lily y James cada día estaba más sólido, ya lograban expresar su amor frente a todos sin apenarse, aunque aún de vez en cuando sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, tanto Sirius como Remus se encargaban de hacérselos saber, burlándose de ellos.

Para Lupin la universidad estaba funcionando de maravilla, era un alumno aventajado, prácticamente no se notó que viniera de otra universidad, incluso siendo elogiado por el profesor Kettleburn y hasta el mismísimo director, quien en más de una oportunidad se había acercado al joven ya que conocía su historia y le interesaba su bienestar.

Poco a poco Sirius y Remus se estaban acercando más y más, prácticamente no se separaban, pues en la universidad compartían todos los descansos o almuerzos, el rizado siempre iba a los turnos de Remus y muchas veces quedaban para ver películas. Incluso se había hecho parte de su rutina, el que Sirius pintara y Remus a su lado leyera o escribiera, sin que ellos fueran conscientes a los ojos del resto eran una pareja.

Sirius se enteró de esto, cuando una de sus conquistas ocasionales, Sturgis, se lo hizo saber.

- _Siri cariño, ¿Qué te parece una mamada en el taller de fotografía? –_ al decirlo, el joven se le acercó para darle un beso en los labios, pero Black lo esquivo rápidamente.

- _Gran oferta, pero no me interesa –_ fue cortes y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente. Iba tarde, pues Remus ese día saldría más temprano de su trabajo, ya que habían quedado de ir juntos a una nueva exposición de artes en el museo.

- _¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sirius Black? Acaso ahora te calientan los raritos con cicatrices –_ soltó el hombre con burla y veneno, mientras hacía muecas de asco. Black se detuvo en el acto ante aquellas palabras y en un par de zancadas tenía al hombre contra un muro – _veo que ahora te va lo rudo –_ dijo el joven esperanzado, mientras intentaba llegar a sus labios, pero Black le lanzo un golpe que por milímetros no golpeo su pómulo izquierdo.

- _No vuelvas a referirte a Remus de esa forma. Vete a follar con alguien que ya no te tenga asco, como yo –_ se burlo Sirius, mientras mantenía una pose arrogante y una sonrisa irónica, a pasos tranquilos se alejó del lugar. Dejando a Sturgis Podmore más que molesto.

La tarde estaba algo fría, pues ya estaban a finales de noviembre. Remus estaba envuelto en una bufanda extralarga y sólo se podían apreciar su nariz y mejillas rojas por el frío. Haciendo que a vista de Sirius se viera realmente lindo, no pudo evitar saludarlo con un cálido beso en aquella fría mejilla, la cual al parecer se torno aún más roja que antes.

Juntos caminaron hasta el museo de artes, Sirius ya se había acostumbrado a andar a pie, pues a Remus le causaban pánico las motocicletas y a él no le gustaría incomodarlo. Estaba pensando seriamente en comprar un automóvil pues el invierno estaba más que cerca, y de seguro vendría frío y lluvioso.

No iban de la mano, pero sus brazos constantemente chocaban, solo bastaban sus compañías para sentirse en paz. De vez en cuando se dedicaban miradas coquetas, tiernas sonrisas y hasta uno que otro cariño fugaz.

La exposición fue un a experiencia maravillosa para ambos. Remus se sentía enternecido y no podía apartar la mirada cada vez que Sirius se tomaba su tiempo para mirar una obra de arte, adoraba como el hombre fruncía el ceño y mordía su labio cono signo de concentración, realmente el arte lo apasionada.

Por su lado, Sirius jamás pensó en encontrar a un Remus con conocimientos en arte, el castaño lo sorprendió con más de algún dato curioso, con un lenguaje bastante profesional y al parecer apreciaba tanto el arte como él. Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazarlo, pues jamás había compartido con alguien una experiencia así. De forma fugaz recordó todas aquellas citas que había tenido en exposiciones, como sus conquistas no artistas se aburrían y trataban de llamar su atención o le hacían escándalos; o sus conquistas artistas, que en realidad estaban más interesados en follárselo que el aprovechar la instancia.

Pero Remus Lupin era un ser completamente distinto, un ser etéreo y hermoso, adoraba su mirada curiosa y aquellos sublimes ojos color miel, sus manos picaban por pintar un retrato del chico.

Para hacer aún más cliché la experiencia, decidieron cenar en un restaurante francés lleno de gente esnob, sólo para reírse y juguetear mientras fingían ser personas de alta alcurnia, aunque siendo sinceros a Black le recordaron aquellas fastidiosas cenas con su odiosa familia. Pero aquellos horrendos recuerdos se esfumaron cuando vio como los ojos de Remus se iluminaron al ver el coulant de chocolate.

Al final se aburrieron de aquel ambiente de personas conservadoras, así que decidieron terminar su velada en su panorama favorito: cervezas, películas y cochinadas para comer. Se acurrucaron el aquel sillón ya conocido y a los pocos minutos estallaron en carcajadas ante una película de comedia realmente mala.

La segunda película fue una petición de Sirius, se llamaba "call me by your name", Remus no tenía idea que aquel libro que había leído un par de años atrás había sido llevado a la pantalla grande. No lo quiso admitir en voz alta, pero desde su ruptura con Fenrir no se había atrevido a ver ese género, por miedo a recordar cosas del pasado y terminar llorando de forma aún más patética. Pero estando con Sirius se sentía protegido y acompañado, de seguro, el rizado no se burlaría si lloraba y apreciaría la historia tanto como él.

Al final terminaron los dos soltando un par de lágrimas, y en algún momento se estaban haciendo cariños en las manos hasta que sin pensarlo estaban abrazados de una forma realmente intima. El corazón de Sirius comenzó a latir deprisa, dejó de pensar con claridad y cuando al fin tuvo noción de la realidad, estaba moviendo sus labios sobre la rígida boca de Remus Lupin, quien tenía más que abierto los ojos por la impresión.

Black se separó de golpe y se levantó preocupado, pero Remus no se movía de su lugar estaba como ido y Sirius temía de su reacción. Tomó su chaqueta mientras no paraba de pedir perdón una y otra vez, pero el castaño no reaccionaba y una fina lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

El de ojos grises salió corriendo de aquel departamento, mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Se sentía el imbécil más grande del planeta, acababa de sobrepasar los límites de Remus y el chiquillo había quedado en shock, tenía miedo de su reacción.

Tomó un taxi hasta su hogar, necesitaba que Evans fuera a ver a su amigo, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Remus. La pelirroja estaba riendo en el regazo de James mientras compartían una rebanada de pizza, la pareja se quedó mirando al intruso.

- _Lily lo arruiné, te lo ruego ve a ver a Remus, él te necesita –_ dijo el hombre de forma atropellada, mientras tomaba sus cabellos demostrando sus nervios.

La pelirroja se levantó y de forma maternal, lo abrazo mientras preguntaba que diablos había ocurrido. El hombre se apoyo con cuidado en su hombro, mientras le explicaba que había besado al castaño y éste había quedado en shock, de seguro ahora lo odiaba. Se puso a llorar ante esas últimas palabras.

 _\- Tranquilo Sirius, no puede ser tan malo. Y siempre puedes recuperarlo –_ intentaba consolar James, mientras frotaba la espalda de su amigo.

 _\- Ve con Lily, es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso. Vayan a ver a Remus por favor, yo iré a mi habitación –_ con pasos cansinos el rizado abandonó la sala, de su boca solo se escuchaban lamentaciones.

Sirius se lanzó a su cama, se acurrucó frente a la muralla y soltó un par de improperios, para luego golpear la muralla enojado, aún no podía comprender como había sido tan estúpido. De seguro ahora toda la amistad y los buenos momentos que había compartido con el castaño se iban a la basura. Frustrado golpeo una vez más, para luego mandar muchos mensajes de disculpa Remus, pero ninguno fue respondido, ni siquiera fueron vistos.

Cuando la pelirroja y el azabache hicieron presencia en aquel raído departamento, se encontraron con un Remus algo acongojado quien con esfuerzo logró expresar una sonrisa.

- _¿dime que fue lo que pasó y cómo estás? –_ Lily fue directa, mientras miraba de forma inquisitiva a su amigo, quien rápidamente comenzó a tener las mejillas sonrojadas y dedicaba miradas avergonzados a James Potter – _no te preocupes por ese idiota, es de confianza y créeme que sabe lo mismo y hasta más que yo–_ le explicó la mujer, mientras su novio fingía gestos de molestia.

- _Bueno, Sirius me besó y yo estúpidamente me quedé congelado –_ se mordió el labio nervioso – _Lily te juró que no fue por desagrado, sólo me tomó por sorpresa y ahora me siento el ser más imbécil del planeta, de seguro Sirius me odia por no haberlo correspondido –_ se sentó frustrado, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Lily y James se le quedaron mirando, pensaron que se iban a encontrar con un hombre lleno de miedos y recuerdos del pasado, cuando en la realidad, lo que había era un chiquillo frustrado por no haber correspondido un beso que en realidad deseaba.

- _Bueno creo que lo aclaramos todo. Ahora Remus, hazme el favor de ir con Sirius que para estos momentos debe estar llorando como una magdalena y créeme, él es una reina del drama –_ exigió James, mientras hacía un gesto gracioso, ganándose la risa de su novia quien en un ágil movimiento le dio un beso en los labios.

El viaje fue corto, no cruzaron muchas palabras. Remus Lupin no paraba de mover las manos nervioso y algo preocupado, Lily se las tomó con cariño y luego le susurro.

- _Cariño, tú puedes. No deje que los recuerdos de Fenrir te frenen. Tu puedes ser seductor y créeme, Sirius quedará loco con tus besos –_ le dio un suave beso, haciendo que el castaño se sintiera más animado.

James y Lily decidieron darles espacio a sus amigos, así que fueron a disfrutar a un bar cercano.

Sirius estaba de cara a la muralla cuando sintió que su cama se hundía, no quiso girarse ya que en esos momentos no estaba con ánimos de conversar.

- _James no quiero hablar, sólo dime que Remus está bien o me volveré loco –_ soltó con tristeza, mientras apretaba los dientes.

Pero no hubo respuesta, es más sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se acercaba más a el de él, de seguro le daría un abrazo para consolarlo o algo por estilo. Pero dio un respingo cuando sintió unos cálidos labios en su mejilla, lo cual lo hizo girar de forma brusca, pues si bien con Potter tenían confianza, jamás lo había consolado con un beso. Además, James jamás olía así de bien.

Se encontró frente a frente con aquella mirada miel que tanto adoraba, ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, pero para ellos parecieron horas, ninguno se atrevía hacer un mínimo movimiento, tenían miedo de romper el momento.

- _Perdóname Remus, te prometo que jamás volveré a tocarte sin tu permiso –_ soltaba Black de forma apresurada, mientras bajaba la mirada apenado – _de verdad me disculpo, por favor Moony no me quites tu hermosa amistad, yo te ju… –_ no pudo terminar la frase porque unas frías manos le tomaron el rostro y no alcanzó a enfocar bien la vista cuando unos temblorosos labios tomaron posesión de los suyos.

Era un beso tímido, apenas se movían sus labios y sus lenguas ni siquiera juguetearon, en algún punto Sirius rodeo con sus brazos al castaño y siguió con el ósculo, pero se separo cuando un sabor salado se mezcló en aquellos labios.

Al mirar se encontró con un Remus de ojos vidriosos, pero con una hermosa sonrisa, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero nada podía ser realmente malo. Aún así, el rizado limpió con cuidado unas de esas lágrimas y lo quedo mirando, estaba expectante por saber que había ocurrido, decidió romper el silencioso con una mala frase cliché, al parecer ese día era el día de los clichés como una mala comedia romántica.

- _¿Tan mal beso? –_ ganándose una leve risita por parte de Lupin.

- _Sirius jamás pensé que podría volver a besar, me siento tan feliz de saber que no estoy roto –_ ante esas últimas palabras su voz se terminó quebrando, para finalizar en llanto. Rápidamente Sirius lo acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar su coronilla, mientras susurraba palabras llenas de ternura.

- _Tú no estás roto cariño, sólo algo magullado. Y yo te ayudaré a sanar cada una de tus heridas –_ en ese momento, tomo con cuidado su cara y como un acto realmente simbólico, acaricio aquella gran cicatriz que atravesaba el rostro del castaño – _porque te amo, me tienes enamorado –_ ahora fue su turno de tomar los labios de Remus, sólo fue un gesto de cariño, los actos pasionales podían esperar cuanto tiempo fuera necesario.

Cuando Lily y James llegaron de vuelta del bar, se sintieron algo preocupados de no escuchar ningún ruido. Con cuidado fueron hasta la habitación del rizado, encontrándose con una imagen realmente enternecedora.

Remus se encontraba dormido sobre el torso de Sirius, quien también dormido aún mantenía su mano en aquel castaño cabello, de seguro se había quedado dormido acariciándolos. La joven pareja decidió dejarlos tranquilos, al parecer las cosas se habían arreglado e iban por buen camino. Ya a la mañana siguientes los interrogarían y les exigirían detalles, de la mano se fueron hasta la habitación de Potter.


	6. VI

Cuando Remus se despertó, no podía creer que todo lo que había pasado con Sirius había sido real, no sólo un buen sueño. El sol aún estaba alto, pero creía que ya no podría dormir más, así que se dedicó a observar a Sirius, su palidez, sus rizos, algunos pequeños lunares, todo en él era hermoso.

Sin querer algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma silenciosa, no podía creer que su corazón podría funcionar otra vez, si es que algún día superaría su aversión al amor. Pero todo cambió cuando Black hizo estremecer su mundo, pero para bien, ya no se podría pensar sin el rizado.

Cuando Sirius despertó, se levantó de golpe a limpiar aquellas lágrimas para luego acunarlo entre sus brazos, dando suaves besos en los desordenados cabellos del castaño.

- _Cariño ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te arrepentiste?_

Remus negó con la cabeza y se escondió en el pecho de Black, mientras comenzó a abrazar con más fuerza y a sollozar bajito. Sirius no lo presionó, en cambio, prefirió darle silenciosos mimos hasta que Lupin estuviera calmado.

- _Jamás me arrepentiría, es sólo que estoy tan feliz. Tengo miedo de despertar y pensar que todo esto fue un sueño –_ A Sirius se le aguaron los ojos, y a los pocos minutos ambos estaban llorando mientras se reían.

Black tomó con cuidado una de las muñecas de Remus, tiernamente comenzó a dar un beso y luego en un acto impulsivo tomó un lápiz de su velador y dibujo un pequeño corazón. Para luego dar un beso sobre su marca.

 _\- Cuando dudes que todo esto no es real, mira esta marca y sabrás que no hay nada más real que nuestro amor. Cada vez que se comience a borrar la volveré a marcar si es necesario, hasta que te asegures que no hay nada más real que nosotros –_ Remus no soportó tanto cariño, se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius y comenzó a besar con amor la línea de su mandíbula, para finalizar con algunos lengüetazos, que sólo provocaron que comenzaran a reírse aún más fuerte.

- _Acaso debo entrar a tirarles agua para separarlos –_ fue la voz de James la que los hizo dar un salto, ambos se sintieron avergonzados de haber sido escuchados por sus amigos. Aunque técnicamente, no habían hecho nada malo, más bien todo lo que habían hecho era bueno.

Se desperezaron, pero Remus se negó a darle su beso de buenos días hasta tener los dientes limpios, Sirius sólo rodo los ojos e infló sus mejillas como un niño pequeño, ganándose al menos un tierno abrazo, pero luego el castaño corrió a encerrarse al baño.

Cuando ambos hombres se hicieron presentes en el salón, James y Lily tenían preparada la mesa para el desayuno, compartían risas en un ambiente más que relajado.

Comenzaron a comer conversando cosas banales, pero tanto Sirius como Remus sabían que sus amigos los estaban mirando de forma especial, sus ojos brillaban y les hacían muecas divertidas, era obvio que querían más detalles de la noche anterior.

- _Dios James, deja de mirarse así –_ reclamó el rizado ya al borde del ataque de pánico, provocando que su amigo y la pelirroja soltaran una carcajada.

- _Tú no te hagas el tonto, exijo lujo de detalles –_ decía Lily, mientras picaba las costillas de su amigo, haciendo que Remus comenzara a sonrojarse levemente.

Siguieron evitando el tema, hablando de las películas que habían visto, hasta el clima sonaba como un mejor tema de conversación. Pero Potter arruinó el momento, como siempre.

- _¿Ya son novios? –_ Sirius se ahogo con su té y comenzó a toser de forma escandalosa ante la pregunta. Remus por su parte sólo negó con la cabeza y se sonrojo, haciendo que Lily lo abrazara emocionada de ver nuevamente feliz a su amigo.

En un acto inesperado, Sirius tomó una galleta en forma de anillo del desayuno y se acercó a pasos agigantados hasta Remus. Se agacho, hincando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, para luego levantar la vista hasta el castaño, quien le miraba sin entender nada.

- _Remus John Lupin ¿quieres ser mi novio? –_ al preguntarlo, hizo como si la galleta fuera una especie de anillo. Remus soltó una carcajada ante la locura de su rizado, siempre hacia estupideces cuando estaban juntos, pero era bastante extraño que las hicieran en presencia de sus amigos.

- _Acepto –_ dijo el de ojos miel riendo, mientras Sirius le puso el anillo. Para que luego el chico se comiera la galleta de un mordisco.

James y Lily comenzaron a aplaudir como si de un matrimonio se hubiese tratado, haciendo que ambos hombres se sonrojaran súbitamente.

- _Hey James, exijo mi anillo de galleta –_ le dijo la pelirroja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo como si estuviera enojada. El de cabellos rebeldes comenzó a parpadear sorprendido, para luego salir corriendo del salón, dejando curiosos a los tres amigos.

A los minutos volvió y abrazó a Lily por detrás, la pelirroja sintió algo frío en su cuello, al bajar la mirada se encontró con un hermoso dije de un ciervo, sintió como sus ojos se aguaban.

- _No tengo un anillo, pero quizás un collar lo pueda compensar –_ le beso la mejilla dulcemente. Lily se giró de forma efusiva y comenzó a besarlo de forma pasional, haciendo que Remus y Sirius hicieran una mueca de asco, decidiendo que estaban sobrando en aquel lugar.

Ese día decidieron pasear por el centro comercial, aun se les hacía raro andar de la mano, pero no se podían soltar, era tanta la calidez que los embriagaba que nada podría arruinar su felicidad.

\- _Novio, ¿qué dices de ir por un café? –_ preguntó el rizado, Remus sólo rodo los ojos riendo. Sirius llevaba prácticamente todo el día refiriéndose a él de esa forma, cada dos frases tenía que recalcar que era su novio, como si el castaño no lo supiera, aunque le parecía un gesto realmente tierno.

Miraban divertidos las vitrinas, todo estaba decorado de verde y rojo, ya estaban entrando a diciembre, y la gente amaba la navidad, pero Remus sentía una opresión en el pecho, era una fecha complicada, pero confiaba en que, junto a su novio, podría superarlo, pero para eso tendría que revelarle toda la verdad, y no sabía si podría hacer eso.

- _Heeey mooooney no me estas escuchando –_ dijo Sirius haciendo un mohín, lo que provocó que Remus le diera una sonrisa divertido y le pellizcara las mejillas como si se tratara de un niño pequeño – _como te decía antes que cruelmente me ignoraras, el collar que James le regaló a Lily, en realidad era su regalo de navidad –_ soltó una fuerte carcajada – _pobre James, estuvo todo un día en el centro comercial buscando el regalo ideal, y esta vez yo no lo acompañé en esa tortura –_ Remus le dio un golpe juguetón

- _Hey que mal amigo, yo debería acompañarlo._

 _\- Ni creas que de dejaré sólo con James._

- _Mi novio –_ Remus recalcó esas palabras a propósito – _James es más heterosexual que nadie, y además, yo le podría dar los mejores consejos sobre Lily, conozco a mi pelirroja desde hace muchos años._

 _\- Tiene razón, pero de todas formas los acompañaré –_ comenzaron a reír, mientras seguían paseando.

 ** _Algunos días después_**

Lily se encontraba robando sobre la cama de Remus, ambos estaban comiendo del mismo bote de helado mientras veían una serie cómica. El par de amigos seguía teniendo sus momentos a solas, entre ellos había mucha confianza.

Pero la pelirroja notó que Remus estaba algo extraño esa tarde, se notaba más tenso y algo más distraído de lo usual.

- _Cariño ¿Qué pasa? –_ su pregunta fue realmente maternal, Lupin por su parte dio un sobresalto y miró fijamente a su amiga, a continuación, sugirió que era momento de beber una cerveza. Se sentaron en el suelo, cada uno con su lata y comían un par de papitas, Remus dio un par de respiraciones para tomar valor y luego comenzar a hablar.

- _Lily se cumplirá un año desde aquel día, mis pesadillas están incrementando y tengo ganas de huir de toda esta mierda. No se su puedo soportarlo –_ el castaño se apoyó en el hombro de su amiga, mientras daba algunos sollozos – _tengo miedo, se que voy a terminar echándolo a perder y no quiero perder a Sirius._

La pelirroja lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Aún podía recordar la llamada que la despertó la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, Lily se perdió en sus recuerdos.

 _El sonido estridente del móvil hizo despertar a Lily, se hundió en su almohada decida a no contestar a quien fuera que le estuviera llamando a esa hora, pero el tono de llamada insistía, así que molesta tomó el aparato y contestó sin siquiera mirar de quien era la llamada._

 _\- ¿Lily Evans? – preguntó una voz masculina, que la mujer no reconocía para nada._

 _\- Si – contestó con duda._

 _\- Usted está registrada como el contacto de emergencia de Remus Lupin – el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir con fuerza, si hace pocos segundos tenía sueño, ahora toda pereza se había esfumado – por favor, acérquese al hospital, necesitamos hablar con usted._

 _La mujer no tuvo idea como se arregló en tan pocos minutos, ni siquiera recordaba como condujo hasta el hospital, sus manos temblaban y no sabía con que esperarse, sentía como sus oídos pitaban, sabía que algo estaba mal._

 _Un canoso hombre, que reconoció como la voz de teléfono, la guío hasta una oficina, cada segundo que pasaba para Lily era una tortura._

 _\- El señor Lupin se encuentra en coma – ante aquellas palabras Lily se sintió desfallecer, estaba segura de que tuvo que tomar todo el valor que tenía en su cuerpo para seguir en pie – no sabemos que paso realmente, pero apenas entró al hospital cayó inconsciente – la pelirroja le quedó mirando, como si quisiera más información – tiene diversas fracturas y hematomas, tiene algunas hemorragias internas y además, presentó un derrame intracraneal. Las siguientes horas son críticas, no sabemos si podrá sobrevivir, ¿algún familiar al cual quiera avisar? – ante aquellas palabras la pelirroja comenzó a llorar, estaba desesperada, sentía que el aire le faltaba._

 _Su querido amigo estaba sólo en la vida, su madre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño y su padre había muerto un par de años atrás, Remus desde ese momento tuvo que valérselas por el mismo, ya que su padre sólo le dejó la pequeña casa en que vivían. Ahora sólo estaba ella para él, y debía ser fuerte, entre lágrimas le pidió al médico ver a su amigo._

 _Sintió que su corazón dejó de latir cuando lo vio lleno de mangueras y tubos, su rostro estaba prácticamente irreconocible por los golpes, quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Más tarde llegaron sus padres a hacerle compañía, al menos su querido Remus tendría la compañía de los Evans._

 _Esa tarde llegó la policía a hacer preguntas, Lily entre sollozos les explicó que su único sospechoso era Fenrir Greyback, el novio de su amigo. La policía abandonó el lugar con esa información, el análisis forense había indicado que el joven tenía golpes de distintas temporalidades, lo cual era bastante sugestivo de violencia doméstica, la pelirroja se sintió desfallecer, su amigo jamás le contó que cosas tan malas le estuvieran ocurriendo._

 _La primera noche fue dura para todos, los Evans no quisieron abandonar el hospital, incluso Petunia se hizo presente con su odioso novio, Lily le agradeció el gesto con una leve sonrisa. Por suerte, Remus era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y esa noche no hubiera más inconvenientes, sólo algunas bajas de presión._

 _Al tercer día el chico comenzó a reaccionar a los estímulos y no faltó mucho hasta que por fin logró salir del coma, la pelirroja estuvo en su habitación en todo momento, no dejó de tomar su mano ni de susurrar palabras llenas de afecto, se sentía culpable por no haber estado con su mejor amigo en sus peores momentos, por no sospechar el infierno por el cual estaba atravesando._

 _\- Lily – lo soltó con voz rasposa – podía escuchar tú voz, sólo por ti seguí luchando – una lágrima traicionera cayó por la mejilla de la pelirroja, para luego salir corriendo en búsqueda del médico para informar del estado de su amigo. Entre llantos alegres les explicaba a sus padres que su Remus había sobrevivido._

 _Cuando lograron estabilizarlo y saber que ya no estaba en riesgo vital, la policía hizo su interrogatorio. Lily tomaba celosamente la mano de su amigo, intentado transmitir fuerza mientras este daba algunas vagas respuestas. El culpable de todo había sido la bestia de Fenrir, la pelirroja quería ahorcar con sus propias manos a ese bastardo._

 _Remus no entró en detalles y cuando relataba su mirada estaba ida, no había brillo, ya no quedaba nada del viejo Remus Lupin que alguna vez Lily conoció_

Cuando regresó a realidad abrazó a su amigo, mientras daba besos en sus cabellos intentando calmarlo. Comprendía todo el dolor y los miedos que estaba atravesando Remus, pero no quería que su chico se cohibiera por culpa de aquella bestia, no quería que ese Remus sin brillo en los ojos y que se movía como un autómata volviera, sólo gracias a Sirius en las últimas semanas había vuelto a sonreír y expresarse con su irónico humor tan característico.

- _Tienes que hablar con él, debes ser sincero cariño y explicarle como te sientes. No sigas guardándote tus emociones, somos nosotros lo que más sufrimos por no poder ayudarte –_ le dio una sonrisa sincera aún con los ojos aguados, el chico la abrazó aún más fuerte mientras asistía con la cabeza.

Sacó su móvil, pidiendo a Sirius ir a su casa, esa noche le contaría parte de su verdad. Aún no se atrevía a contar todo su pasado, pero siempre se podía partir por algo.

Cuando el rizado se hizo presente, con una gran bolsa de golosinas, la pelirroja se despidió susurrando palabras de aliento para su amigo. Dio un respingo al encontrarse con James fuera de departamento de su amigo, pero rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de James, quizás ella también necesitaba contarle a su novio lo que había sido ver casi muerto a tu mejor amigo, velar porque viviera, llorar por su inminente muerte. Potter la abrazó con fuerza al ver sus tristes ojos, prometiendo que en casa hablarían y la llenaría de mimos.

Remus se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y se escondió en su pecho, haciendo que Sirius soltara las bolsas de golpe y su corazón se acelerara producto de la preocupación. El rizado se lo llevó hasta el sillón que tantas noches han compartido viendo películas.

El castaño se sentó sobre los muslos de Sirius y dio un par de respiraciones profundas, el de ojos grises le regaló un suave beso en la frente, en un desesperado intento por transmitirle calma, luego tomó y beso las temblorosas manos de su chico, quien aun no lograba calmarse del todo. Sirius espero tranquilo a que su novio se calmara y se encontrara lo suficientemente tranquilo para hablar, en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza presionarlo.

- _Sirius, estos días he estado más apagado que de costumbre, incluso distante o indiferente. Se que lo has notado pero no quisiste preguntarlo –_ Sirius asistió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras Remus le daba una sonrisa triste – _estas fechas para mí son complicadas –_ sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y las lágrimas caían – _fue en noche buena, fue en noche buena cuando Fenrir casi me mata –_ la información la soltó de golpe, Sirius estaba seguro que había perdido todo el color de su rostro, sintió como Remus se acurrucaba en su pecho y comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza – _me golpeo hasta darme por muerto –_ en ese momento el chico comenzó a frotar con fuerza la cicatriz de su rostro. Sirius quitó la mano con suavidad, para luego dar un beso en aquel lugar – _estuve en coma tres días –_ siguió llorando, pero su mirada estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

Sirius lo acuno, mientras apretaba los dientes al escuchar como su novio relataba cada golpe, cada fractura y cada corte que había quedado en su cuerpo. No intervino en ningún momento, sólo lo dejó desahogarse y acompañarlo en su llanto.

- _No dejaremos que el recuerdo de esa bestia te siga persiguiendo –_ tomó con cuidado sus mejillas y dio un cálido beso en sus labios – _no te abandonaré y te acompañaré a superar tus demonios, jamás te dejaré sólo y cariño no ocultes cuando estés triste o furioso, yo nunca te dejaré sólo, porque mi luna, yo te amo como nunca he amado a nadie –_ aquellas palabras solo provocaron que Remus se sintiera aún más enamorado, jamás pensó sentirse así de querido por alguien, Fenrir se había encargado se hacerle creer que él no era más que basura que no merecía amor.

Se fundieron nuevamente en un beso, sentían en salado sabor de las lágrimas de ambos, pero no les importaba, en ese momento sólo necesitan aquel contacto tan intimo para saber que todo estaba bien, que juntos podrían derrotar cualquier obstáculo, inclusive al mismísimo demonio, pero ambos ahora tenía nombre y apellido, Fenrir Greyback. . .


	7. VII

Los días pasaron de forma rápida, en un santiamén las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, el crudo invierno se estaba acercando y la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sirius se encontraba acostado sobre las piernas de su novio, el castaño estaba jugando con sus rizos, haciendo que el azabache se relaja y mantuviera sus ojos cerrados. Habían comenzado las vacaciones, lo que les había tener más tiempo libre y por fin relajarse, las entregas de fin de semestre habían sido una carga pesada para ambos y lo peor de todo, estuvieron algunos días sin verse. Pero jamás perdieron el contacto, cada noche se llamaban, mientras durante el día intentaban compartir algunos descansos o al menos mandarse mensajes.

 _– ¿Qué harás para estas vacaciones?_

 _–_ _Pensaba en ir a mi pueblo, visitar mi casa ¿y tú?_

 _– Humm estoy esperando que cierta hermosa persona me invite a estar con él. Este año James irá a la casa de Evans, la única opción que me queda es ir a pasar navidad con Andrómeda._

El corazón de Remus se detuvo por algunos instantes. Aceptaba que algunas noches su novio se quedaba con él, pero sólo compartían abrazos, era muy distinto a convivir algunos días, tenía miedo de que Sirius le exigirá ya otra cosa. Además, se le hacía raro permitir que el rizado visitara su hogar, aquel donde creció, ni siquiera Fenrir alguna vez lo visitó.

 _– ¿Black quieres brindarme tu maravillosa presencia?_

Sirius se levantó de golpe y tomó posesión de los labios de su novio, lo beso con todo el amor que podía, mientras lo abrazaba, estaba comportándose como un cachorro feliz con la noticia, haciendo que Remus se riera en sus labios y ambos al separarse se miraran con una gran sonrisa.

Los días siguientes se encargaron de preparar el viaje, finalmente compartieron el auto con James y Lily ya que a fin de cuentas iban para el mismo pueblo. El viaje fue tranquilo, si es que por tranquilo se entiende que Remus y Lily tuvieron que soportar a sus novios cantar horribles canciones mientras ellos prácticamente se ahogaban de la risa.

De vez en cuando, Potter que iba al volante veía como la pareja de novios se besuqueaban los regañaba como un papá protector, haciendo que Lily le diera un sueve tirón de oreja diciéndole que era un entrometido.

James y Lily los pasaron a dejar a la casa de Lupin, se despidieron con un gran abrazo y prometieron reunirse durante estos días, la pelirroja y el castaño les mostrarían los lugares en que se divertían desde pequeños.

Black no dejaba de mirar la casa de su novio, era pequeña pero agradable, al entrar pese a estar deshabitada se sentía un tibio ambiente acogedor, algo que la mansión Black jamás pudo entregar. No se resistió a abrazar por detrás a su novio, mientras dejaba suaves besos en su cuello.

Limpiaron rápidamente, pues había algo de polvo acumulado, abrieron las ventanas y dejaron todo reluciente. Durante la tarde como una pareja de recién casados se fueron al supermercado, Black no se resistió a comprar adornos de navidad, cosas con muchos brillos y luces, Remus no se pudo negar ante la mirada de niño ilusionado que su novio le regalaba.

Mientras camina llevando el carrito, le explicó que en su casa la navidad se celebraba de una forma muy diferente. Que los Black sólo tenían un gran árbol el cual era adornado con finos productos, que la cena era hecha por chefs de renombre y que todos debían asistir con su menor cara y sus mejores trajes de diseñador, un asco, en las palabras de Sirius Black.

Algo avergonzado le explicó que de niño soñaba con ir a comprar adornos baratos y tener su casa llena de luces estridentes, ayudar a preparar la cena y disfrutar de un grato ambiente familiar, no uno lleno de frivolidades y apariencias. Remus odiaba la navidad, pero no podía negarle la oportunidad a su chico, quizás juntos podrían crear una nueva imagen de la navidad.

Mientras Remus se encargaba de preparar la cena para esa noche, Sirius no se resistió a comenzar a poner la decoración navideña, sólo quedaban tres noches para noche buena. Cuando el castaño salió de la cocina llevando un simple planto de comida, no pudo evitar poner una tonta sonrisa al ver como su novio estaba ordenando, de repente le habían venido recuerdos de cuando su amado padre pese a la ausencia de su madre se esforzaba por mantener las tradiciones navideñas, no se dio cuenta que una lágrima había caído y sólo fue consciente cuando Sirius se la estaba limpiando mientras le miraba con preocupación.

 _– Tranquilo amor, sólo recordé algo de mi infancia –_ fue acunado por los brazos de Sirius, mientras este relataba algunos de sus recuerdos de infancia.

Por la noche compartieron cama, como siempre hacían, pero sólo se dieron besos y abrazos, aún no se habían atrevido a avanzar a algún otro punto.

El día siguiente, lo pasaron con James y Lily, recorrieron el centro comercial, visitaron la vieja escuela de los chicos e incluso les mostraron aquel bosque donde se perdían a conversar de la vida. Fue una grata salida, disfrutaron de su compañía, eran casi como una familia.

Al segundo día, Remus se quedó dando vueltas en la cama mientras miraba enternecido la maraña de rizos revueltos de su chico, había tomado una decisión y de cierta forma se sentía emocionado por lo que haría.

 _– Siri, amor despierta –_ el chico sólo gruño y siguió durmiendo – _Siri, Siri, Siri, Siri –_ comenzó a repetir Remus como un niño pequeño mientras picaba sus costillas. Un Sirius ya fastidiado se levantó de golpe, para aprisionarlo contra la cama y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, mientras daba babosos besos por su cuello, ganándose una gran carcajada.

 _– Y bueno Lupin, ¿cuál era la urgencia? Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño, con un lindo y sexy chico de ojos color miel –_ le guiño el ojo de forma seductora, ganándose un almohadazo en la cara.

 _– Sirius Black, hoy te quiero llevar a un lugar muy especial. Será una sorpresa –_ dándole un cálido beso, el castaño salió corriendo por una ducha.

Caminaban juntos de la mano, ambos llevaban grandes chaquetas y en ese momento compartían una gran y larga bufanda de Remus, haciendo que sus caras se encontraran muy cercanas. Cuando Sirius comprendió a que lugar lo llevaban, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pensaba que eso se debía sentir el conocer a los padres de tu novio por primera vez.

Remus compró un lindo ramo de flores, con las favoritas de su madre. Y Black, no se resistió a comprar uno, pese a que su novio le dijo que no era necesario. Mientras caminaban entre las tumbas, Sirius iba arreglando su desordenado cabello, intentando mejorar su aspecto desaliñado.

 _– Papá, mamá, perdón por no venir en tanto tiempo –_ Remus dio un suspiro – _pero les traje a alguien muy especial, quiero que conozcan a mi novio, Sirius Black –_ se sentía raro, estaba esperando que el cualquier minuto Sirius le mirara como si estuviera loco o que soltara alguna burlesca carcajada, tal como se imaginada que hubiera actuado Greyback.

 _– Bu…buenos tardes se…señor y señora Lu…Lupin –_ sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y su voz temblaba, el muchacho realmente estaba nervioso, como si en realidad estuviera conociendo a los padres de su chico. Remus no se resistió a abrazarlo por aquel gesto tan tierno – _hey Rems, no actúes así frente a tus padres, es vergonzoso –_ le susurró Sirius totalmente serio, mientras evitaba tener tanto contacto físico. Remus levantó la mirada, pensando que se trataba de algún comentario irónico, pero se encontró con un Black apenado, como si realmente le avergonzara mostrar cariño físico frente a los padres de su chico – _yo estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido, gracias por haberme dado a un ser tan magnífico como mi lunita –_ le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, aquella de la cual comenzó a caer una lágrima – _estoy aquí para pedirles que me permitan amar a su hijo, prometo cuidarlo como si se tratara de mi propia vida –_ sus palabras salieron firmes y en su voz no había más que seguridad, fue en ese momento que Remus no pudo aguantar más el llanto y comenzó a sollozar mientras se aferraba al pecho de Sirius, quien le daba tiernos besos en la coronilla.

 _– Papas, les prometo que Sirius no me hará sufrir, ahora no me equivocaré, por favor perdónenme y no estén avergonzados de mi –_ comenzó a llorar nuevamente, fue en ese momento que a Sirius se le partió el corazón, saber que su chico cargaba con tal pesar.

 _– Ellos nos aceptaron Rems, te lo aseguro –_ lo abrazó más fuerte y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

Se quedaron un tiempo más frente a la lápida, como si realmente estuvieran hablando con ellos, les contaron como se habían conocido o como se habían hecho novios, fue una experiencia realmente sanadora para ambos.

Esa noche se acurrucaron frente a la chimenea, ambos estaban bebiendo chocolate caliente con canela mientras eran iluminados por las pequeñas luces de colores navideñas. Sirius estaba sentado detrás de su novio, teniendo entre sus brazos al castaño, adoraba sentir en su pecho las vibraciones de las carcajadas de su chico. Jamás había sentido algo así, se sentía realmente feliz en esos momentos.

 _– Amor, yo no se si algún día te pueda presentar a mi familia –_ su voz había salido como un susurro – _yo ya no hablo con ellos, desde hace años –_ no se dio cuenta en que momento habían comenzado a caer las lágrimas, Remus se había girado y en ese momento se las estaba limpiando con cariño – _cariño me cuentas como era tu madre, la mía era una vieja arpía que me aborrecía –_ dio una carcajada llena de dolor y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer. 

Sirius le relató como la familia Black era muy distinta a la Lupin. Sus padres jamás le contaron un cuento, se desvelaron cuando estuvo enfermo ni mucho menos lo felicitaron cuando ganó algún concurso de artes. Más bien se habían encargado de recalcarle que era un desviado, que era una vergüenza para la familia y que nunca lo querían a volver a ver en sus vidas.

Remus quedó sorprendido, sabía a grandes rasgos como había sido la infancia y la adolescencia de su chico, pero jamás pensó en todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que atravesar, se le estrujó el corazón y esa era su momento de consolar. Se quedaron hasta muy tarde contando anécdotas de sus infancias, cada vez se sentían aún más cercanos y el amor iba creciendo más y más.

El día de noche buena había llegado, Remus esa mañana se despertó angustiado y lleno de temores, saltaba ante el menor ruido y sus manos no paraban de temblar. Sirius notó su forma de actuar, lo intentó tranquilizar durante el día y lo llenó de mimos y amor, necesitaba crear un espacio seguro para su novio.

Remus tomó muchas fotografías cuando Sirius se puso una nariz y unas cornamentas de reno, se veía tan adorable que no pudo evitar inmortalizar el momento para que fuera su novio fondo del móvil. Sirius lo persiguió por el salón, el también necesitaba tener una imagen así de adorable, terminaron ambos disfrazados sacándose una selfie. Se la enviaron a James con Lily deseándoles una buena navidad, al igual que a Andrómeda, que era lo más parecido a una familia que le quedaba a Sirius.

Cocinaron juntos una cena navideña típica, ambos tarareaban viejas canciones del tocadiscos del padre de Remus. Comieron entre risas mientras eran iluminados por velas y luces navideñas, se sentía como un momento mágico, querían detener el tiempo y guardarlo para siempre.

Una vieja canción de amor comenzó a sonar, era de aquellas típicas melodías lentas que las parejas solían dedicarse y bailar. Remus le comentó como infidencia que sus padres siempre la bailaban, pese a que su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño, aún los podía recodar bailar abrazos dándose miradas llenas de amor.

Black le tomó suavemente de la mano y de forma galante lo invitó a bailar, Remus al principio se negó aguantando una sonrisa, pero al ver la mueca en su novio no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello y darle un cálido beso. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música, se sentían como en la escena de una tonta película cliché, pero no les importaba ser un absurdo estereotipo.

Las cosas comenzaron a subir de temperatura, los abrazos eran cada vez más profundas y sus bocas no se podían despegar, apenas se soltaban un par de segundos para tener algo de aire. Sirius apagó las velas, mientras Remus apagaba el tocadiscos, se juntaron una vez más y siguieron entregándose amor.

Abrazados y sin dejar de besarse comenzaron a ir a la habitación del castaño, aquella que compartían. En el trayecto chocaron con los muros un par de veces, soltando risitas como si fueran niños pequeños haciendo travesuras.

Remus cayó sobre la cama, Sirius en un santiamén estuvo a ahorcajas sobre él, comiéndoselo con la mirada. El castaño no lo hacía mal, ansiaba sentir a su novio, llenarse de él hasta borrar todos sus recuerdos.

El algún momento sus camisas estaban fuera, sus torsos desnudos, haciendo que sus pieles se rozaran. Sirius tomó las manos de Remus, mientras con la otra se dirigía a su miembro, pero un grito le hizo dar un salto. Remus se alejó de él, se acurrucó en su propio cuerpo y comenzó a llorar bajito, su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos de aquella noche, no los podía olvidar.

 _– Amor, amor, escúchame. Tranquilo cariño, tranquilo, todo está bien –_ intentaba tranquilizar Sirius mientras tomaba sus manos con cariño, no quería tener más contacto físico hasta saber que su chico no huiría.

Poco a poco Remus comenzó a volver a la realidad, dejando aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que lo habían paralizado. Se quedó mirando con la vista nublada a un angustiado Sirius Black, ahora sabía que la había cagado y que de seguro su novio lo abandonaría, por ser una falla, por estar roto.

 _– Yo, Sirius perdón. No…No…puedo –_ comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, sabía que ya no había forma de recuperarlo – _por favor, no hagas más len…lento esto. Déjame de una…una vez –_ un desgarrador llanto había salido de lo profundo de su pecho, se abrazó con más fuerza y ocultó su miserable rostro.

 _– Cariño respira –_ dijo Sirius de forma cálida, mientras tomaba con sumo cuidado la cara de Remus, hasta que al fin conectaron sus miradas – _todo esta bien, estoy contigo y no te dejaré hoy ni nunca –_ lentamente lo comenzó a abrazar – _tranquilo bebé, estoy contigo. Si no quieres que tengamos sexo hoy, no hay problema. Si mañana tampoco quieres, no me importa. Te esperaré toda mi vida si es necesario –_ le dio una sonrisa sincera, mientras le apretaba la nariz con cariño – _sequemos esas tontas lágrimas, vamos a la cama que hace frío –_ el castaño no sabía que responder, se dejó llevar hasta las mullidas mantas, observó como Sirius lo arropaba hasta la nariz y luego le traía un vaso con agua.

El rizado se recostó a su lado, con cuidado y cariño lo llevó hasta su pecho, para comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos con calma. No presionaría a su chico, lo dejaría estar tranquilo y esperaría hasta que este deseara hablar de lo que había ocurrido.

 _– Si…Sirius._

 _– Tranquilo amor –_ le besó la coronilla – _no necesito explicaciones. Sólo hablemos si es lo que quieres._

 _– Sirius necesito hacerlo, quiero que entiendas que me ocurrió –_ las lágrimas comenzaron a caer – _esa noche Fenrir no sólo me golpeo hasta casi matarme –_ su voz en ese momento se cortó, haciendo que Black lo abrazar con más fuerza – _esa…esa no…noche él…él…él…me vio…lo –_ aquellas últimas palabras no fueron más que un susurró, pero que fueron perfectamente audibles por Black, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su castaño.

Por algunos minutos ambos se abrazaron entre lágrimas, ambos estaban compartiendo el dolor. En algún momento Remus comenzó a hablar bajito, necesitaba sacar todo de una vez, entre sollozos le contó a Sirius que Fenrir se había puesto celoso en una cena navideña con amigos, como ebrio lo llevó a la fuerza a su motocicleta y bajo amenazas fueron a la casa que compartían.

Lo golpeo un par de veces, mientras lo insultaba. No contento con eso, lo terminó violando de la forma más brutal, al relatar aquello su voz sonó con más dolor, si es que eso era posible. Su voz se quebró cuando contó como con una botella quebraba había marcado su cara, para luego golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. Cuando se despertó estaba botado en un oscuro callejón lleno de nieve, dolía respirar y estaba seguro de que esa noche moriría.

No sabe de donde saco fuerzas o como puedo hacerlo, pero de alguna forma llevó hasta el hospital, fue en ese momento que cayó en la absoluta inconsciencia y sólo pudo despertar cuando la voz de Lily le pedía volver a la vida.

Sirius en todo momento estuvo callado, escuchando aquel cruel relato entre lágrimas. No podía creer la maldad de aquel bastardo, si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad, le molería la cara.

Bajo mimos y palabras llenas de amor pudo calmar luego de horas al castaño, su chico aún dormido soltaba sollozos y el sólo podía aferrarlo más a su cuerpo, mientras sus propias lágrimas comenzaban a caer, se sentía impotente, pero sabía que el pasado no lo podía cambiar. Pero si podía hacer por el presente y por el futuro de su amor, con ese pensamiento logró dormirse muy entrada la madrugada.

Remus despertó por el estridente sonido de su celular, no lograba dar con él y somnoliento fue en su búsqueda. Al tomar la llamada al comienzo sólo escuchó una respiración, hasta que una grave voz que conocía muy bien, le habló.

 _– Me extrañaste perra, recuerda cariño tú eres sólo mío_

Lupin soltó el móvil como si quemara, este quedó rebotando en el suelo mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus lágrimas a caer. Sirius se levantó de golpe al ver su reacción, al acercarse sólo pudo escuchar como Remus entre susurros dijo "Fenrir".

 _– Maldito bastardo –_ gritó al tomar el teléfono de su novio, pero sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de una llamada terminada.

Se giró a abrazar a su chico que se desasía entre lágrimas, ahora debía ser más fuerte que nunca, él le daría toda la fortaleza que a Remus le faltara, no dejaría que ese malnacido le volviera a arruinar la vida a su chico. Con un beso decidido en los labios de Remus, le prometió que juntos lucharían y nada ni nadie los lograría separar, se quedaron abrazados en silencio, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.


	8. VIII

Las festividades de fin de año terminaron de buena forma, Sirius y Remus habían disfrutado el pueblo de este último, realmente había sido interesante compartir tanto tiempo juntos, lamentablemente tuvieron que volver, la universidad estaba por continuar y el castaño también debía volver a su trabajo en la cafetería.

Si le preguntaban a James o a Lily, cualquiera de los dos diría que la joven pareja seguía igual que siempre, Potter añadiría que asquerosamente melosos, mientras Evans comentaría que eran extremadamente adorables.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que Remus John no paraba de pensar en su pasado y su presente, se sentía amenazado de distintas formas.

Cada noche recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Sirius, cómo él no había podido entregarse mientras su paciente novio en vez de molestarse, lo consoló de una forma tan dulce que él no lograba comprenderlo. Él no único que conocía era que, si no se le daba sexo a un novio, este tenía el derecho a golpearlo o incluso abusarlo. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera una fachada, una ilusión y que en cualquier momento Sirius Black explotara y le terminara descubriendo su asquerosa alma, que le terminara recriminando lo mal hombre y novio que era.

Una horrible y absolutamente dolorosa idea cruzaba se mente, estaba seguro de que terminaría llevándola a cabo, mejor antes que después, quizás así el dolor de la pérdida no sería tan profundo.

Sirius estaba preocupado, notaba a su novio más distante que lo normal, sus marcadas ojeras sólo evidenciaban lo poco que estaba durmiendo y saltaba cada vez que sonaba su móvil. Intentó preguntarle un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuestas, el castaño simplemente lo evadía con otros temas o simplemente se enfurruñaba en sí mismo, así que desistió de aquel plan, de seguro en un par de meses su castaño volvería a ser esa persona luminosa que había descubierto antes de la reaparición de Fenrir.

Ya estaban en febrero, ya no caía nieve, pero las tormentosas lluvias no los habían abandonado, las calles estaban decoradas por acercarse san Valentín, se veían corazones y globos, y una atmósfera de romance se sentía en el aire.

Era el día de los enamorados, Sirius y Remus tendrían una cena romántica en la casa de este último, quien había preparado la comida favorita de su amado rizado entre lágrimas, ese día le pondría fin a la relación más maravillosa que había tenido en su vida, de seguro, nunca encontraría a alguien como Black, lo más probable es que terminara sólo, como se lo merecía.

Sirius llegó con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una cursi caja de bombones entre risas, se dieron un profundo abrazo, Remus no paraba de mover sus manos por la espalda de su novio, quería atesorar como se sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, muy pronto extrañaría hasta el mínimo detalle.

Durante la cena tuvieron una charla de asuntos banales, el rizado le contaba realmente entusiasmado que su profesor de arte lo había recomendado para una exposición de artistas emergentes en una famosa galería de arte.

– Eres el primero en saberlo mi amor – le susurró Sirius mientras reía al abrazarlo, estaba más que feliz con aquella noticia, por fin podría compartir su arte con el mundo.

Remus sólo lo pudo felicitar apenado, mientras por dentro quería llorar, al menos tenía el consuelo de que Sirius tendría algo porque continuar con su vida, algo para seguir adelante cuando él lo terminara.

Se estaban dando un profundo beso, Lupin no quería que ese momento terminara, así que no terminó aquellas caricias hasta que sus labios estaban hinchados y hormigueaban producto de la fricción, se quedó mirando algunos minutos a su novio, recordando cada pequeño detalle, cada rizo rebelde, el hermoso color de sus ojos y aquella sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar incluso los días más malos.

– Sirius necesito hablar contigo – su tono salió más duro de lo que quería, de inmediato pudo ver como Black se tensaba y lo quedaba mirando con miedo, el corazón se le estaba partiendo – lo nuestro no puede continuar, quiero terminar con nuestra relación – soltó las palabras sin siquiera pestañar, su voz por primera vez ni siquiera tembló e incluso fue capaz de sostener la mirada de Black, que para ese entonces se estaba aguando.

– Tú no... ¿es una broma verdad? – soltó una risa amarga, que sólo demostraba dolor. Comenzó a revolverse los rizos nerviosos.

– No Sirius, realmente no quiero continuar contigo, ya no...te...a...a..mo – no puedo evitar que su voz temblara, pues eso era una mentira, una gran mentira, pues él lo amaba con todo su corazón. Pero no era un quería ser egoísta, no quería obligar a Sirius a seguir en una relación que nunca prosperaría pues él estaba roto, destruido. Él jamás podría tener sexo, jamás dejaría de tener pesadillas de su pasado, nunca podría abandonar la maldita sombra de Fenrir.

– Ok – en ese momento Sirius tragó duro y se levantó del sillón – que conste Remus Lupin, que tú terminaste esto, porque yo amor, yo te amo con todo mi corazón – le dedico una profunda mirada y luego salió del lugar, sin siquiera volver a mirar atrás.

Remus se quedó estático en su lugar, cuando reaccionó estaba llorando sobre el frío suelo, como pudo se arrastró hasta su habitación, de su mesita de noche sacó algunas pastillas para dormir y entre sollozos las tomó, necesitaba olvidar, quería dejar de sentir al menos algunas horas, quizás unos días.

Sirius regresó a su hogar mientras la lluvia lo mojaba, pero nada le importaba en ese momento, lo único que podían sentir era como su corazón se había hecho añicos. Él sabía muy bien que Remus lo amaba, pero su castaño había perdido la batalla, se había dado por vencido en intentarlo juntos, le había dado poder a Fenrir incluso si este no estaba presente.

Esa noche lloró en su habitación, estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando su familia le dio la espalda y le dijeron tantas crueles palabras, lo de Remus había dolido mil veces más. Él no pensaba rendirse, no aún, pero primero debía darle algo de espacio a su castaño, sabía que con él las cosas debían ir lento, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera, y dolía como el infierno.

Quizás lo mejor era estar separados algún tiempo, que ambos aclararan sus mentes y sus corazones, para de esa forma, dejar de hacerse daño, volverse más fuertes y seguir luchando contra toda adversidad, incluso contra aquella bestia de Fenrir.

– ¿Qué mierda pasó? – le grito James mientras soltaba su café matutino e iba a abrazar a su mejor amigo. Sirius la mañana siguiente a la ruptura se veía realmente demacrado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no paraban de caer las lágrimas sin siquiera que las notara. James estaba preocupado, había visto a su amigo en sus peores momentos, cuando fue expulsado de su familia, y estaba más que seguro que jamás lo vio de esa forma.

– Él...él termino conmigo – su voz temblaba y dio un fuerte sollozo, para luego abrazarse aún más a su amigo. James estaba sin palabras y lo único que podía hacer era acariciar la espalda de su amigo, nunca pensó en verlo así de destruido, si quiera tenía palabras para consolarlo.

Unos días después

Remus no paraba de trabajar, había pedido turnos extra en la cafetería, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada para así no pensar. Gracias a el trabajo y los estudios con suerte estaba durmiendo unas cuatro horas diarias, lo hacía acurrucado en una vieja polera que su exnovio había abandonado en su casa y que no se había atrevido a devolver, esa era su infantil forma de sentirlo más cerca.

Con Sirius se seguían saludando y de vez en cuando cruzaban algunas palabras, pero estaba seguro de que en un par de meses ni siquiera esa harían, pero quizás eso sería lo mejor. Sólo se mantenían cordiales para no hacerles problemas a sus amigos, quienes ya se mostraban más que preocupados.

– ¿Alguna novedad con Remus? – preguntó James mientras le daba una mascada a una dona.

– No y eso me aterra, no ha soltado ni siquiera una lágrima. Un mutismo absoluto, no ha parado de trabajar ni estudiar, se está destruyendo – explicó la pelirroja con tristeza mientras bebía su té de hierbas - ¿Y Sirius cómo lo ha tomado?

– Está destruido, acabado, nunca lo había visto así – explicó Potter mientras apretaba sus puños, Lily rápidamente comenzó a acariciarlo – casi no sale de su taller y no me deja entrar, no sé que mierda está haciendo en él – James lo soltó derrotado, estaba preocupado, sabía muy bien lo autodestructivo que podía llegar a ser Black, no quería ni siquiera imaginar que hubiera vuelto a la mierda que hizo cuando su familia lo abandonó.

Ambos dieron un suspiro resignado, no podían hacer mucho más, sólo apoyar a sus amigos, hacerles saber que no estaban y principalmente, impedir que se destrozaran hasta un punto sin retorno.

El viernes siguiente

Remus iba apurado a su clase de literatura latinoamericana, llevaba un par de libros y el ensayo que debía entregarle a la señora Rivera, pero al notar dos figuras que conocía muy bien no pudo evitar quedarse unos metros más atrás y aunque no quería, se dedicó a escuchar una conversación.

– Entonces guapo, nos vemos al finalizar la clase ¿a las cinco en la cafetería no? – lo dijo con un tono seductor que a Remus le hizo estremecer, sintió la repentina necesidad de cerrarle la boca de un golpe.

– Claro – respondió Black de forma escueta, aunque en ese preciso momento fue envuelto entre los brazos de Podmore.

Remus se había quedado estático, sabía que en algún momento su exnovio volvería a su habitual vida, pero no sabría que dolería tanto, tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba calmarse cuando alguien tocó su hombro, al enfocar la vista se encontró de frente a Sturgis Podmore.

– ¡Ay cariño perdiste tú oportunidad! – le hizo una falsa mueca de tristeza – ahora es mu turno y no lo voy a desaprovechar – le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta – follaremos hasta el amanecer y por supuesto, haré que te olvide – haciendole una mueca de desdén el hombre se alejó meciendo las caderas.

Lupin se quedó en el lugar aún más molesto, sin darse cuenta comenzó a gruñir. Gracias a su maravilloso encuentro, nótese el sarcasmo, llegó tarde a su clase y la señora Rivera lo regañó como nunca, tuvo suerte que aceptara su ensayo.

Para la hora de almuerzo se había acabado su comida favorita y luego el té estaba helado, fantástico, su día cada vez iba peor y sólo empeoró cuando vio al idiota de Podmore pavoneándose frente a unos cuantos, cuando se dio cuenta su sándwich ya estaba sumamente aplastado, salió bufando del lugar.

No podía creer el día de mierda que había tenido, primero su estúpido celular se había descargado y no había sonado la alarma, luego se le paso el bus que lo acercaba a la universidad, su maravilloso encuentro con Podmore, llegar tarde a su clase de literatura latinoamericana, su comida asquerosa y nuevamente, toparse al imbécil que estaba coqueteando con su exnovio cada cinco minutos, al parecer el universo lo estaba castigando por algo.

Tenía dos opciones, una deprimirse, sentirse una mierda y autocompadecerse de forma miserable. La otra, por primera vez en su vida reunir todo el valor que tenía y luchar por lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo, por lo que su corazón le gritaba desde hace días, ¿sería tan valiente?

En la clase de esa tarde, realmente no se pudo concentrar, lo menos que quería pensar en esos momentos era en lo que se escribía en la edad media, en su cabeza no paraban de repetirse las palabras de Podmore, quería gritarle que era un ofrecido y que el maravilloso Sirius Black era de él y sólo de él. Se sentía un gran idiota, pero estaba ardiendo en celos, no podía soportar ver como otra persona le coqueteaba a su chico, como se lo querían arrebatar.

Salió bufando del lugar, haciendo que el señor Lewis le dedicara una mirada reprobatoria, ya se encargaría de darle alguna excusa creíble pero ahora tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer y nada ni nadie era más importante.

Al mirar su reloj de muñeca notó que iba tarde por cinco minutos, comenzó a correr pues podría perder su única oportunidad. Cuando llegó a la cafetería miro en todas direcciones, pero no había rastros de su rizado, tomó una gran respiración y corrió a la entrada, como si su vida dependiera de ello, necesitaba encontrarlo, no quería quedarse con la idea de que había sido un cobarde. Si Sirius lo rechazaba, eso ya era otro asunto, al menos quería pensar que lo había intentado hasta el último segundo.

Tropezó con una estúpida baldosa en desnivel, pero como si fuera un resorte volvió a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya luego podría fijarse en su magullada rodilla que estaba comenzando a doler y probablemente a sangrar.

A lo lejos vio a Sirius, mientras Podmore lo tenía rodeado de la cintura, eso solo lo hizo apretar los dientes con más furia.

– ¡Sirius, Sirius, Sirius! – comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, al tercer llamado el rizado se giró y se quedó congelado mirándolo. Podmore sólo rodo los ojos para luego mirarle enojado. Remus dio grandes zancadas hasta encontrarse con aquella pareja.

– Escúchame bien Podmore, Sirius Black es mío, absolutamente mío – le dedicó una mirada desafiante mientras iba hasta al rizado y de un tirón lo tenía de su lado – tú cállate – le gruñó a Black cuando este intentó hablar – ahora mismo nos vamos a mi casa, porque necesitamos hablar – y con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía lo comenzó a arrastrar fuera de la universidad.

Sturgis se quedó en su lugar y dio una sonrisa, él no era tan malvado como aparentaba, esperaba que con esto el idiota de Remus Lupin reaccionara y el imbécil de Sirius Black dejara esa aura deprimente que tantas nauseas le daba. Envió un rápido mensaje desde su móvil y luego canturreando alguna canción se devolvió al taller de pintura, aún necesitaba terminar un de sus obras.

Black sólo caminaba en silencio siendo jalado por su exnovio, quien sinceramente parecía un animal enjaulado, estaba seguro de que, si le llegaba a preguntar algo, este le respondería con gruñidos. Cuando al fin lograron cruzar el umbral de la puerta, luego de aquel tenso viaje juntos, Remus se le lanzó a los brazos arrinconándolo contra una muralla.

Lo besaba con furia y con posesión, bajo hasta el cuello de Black y ni siquiera se detuvo a meditarlo cuando comenzó a chupar aquel lugar, sentía la estúpida necesidad de marcar ese lugar, reclamar que ese hombre le pertenecía sólo a él. Black apenas podía reaccionar, sentía que de cierta forma su cerebro se había derretido, quizás se había golpeado la cabeza o quizás la fiebre se le había vuelto a subir y en esos momentos tenía una alucinación, una bastante buena si lo pensaba bien.

Cuando reaccionó estaba sobre la cama del castaño y ambos estaban sin camisa, era realmente obvio lo que seguiría, pero antes de ceder a la lujuria necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien. Tomó de la barbilla a Remus, al concentrarse en su mirada pudo ver como sus ojos estaban húmedos y mandíbula estaba realmente tensa, estaba apretando los dientes.

– Basta Remus, basta – comenzó a decirle Sirius con una voz suave pero firme. Pero Lupin no lo tomaba en cuenta, entre temblores de sus manos intentaba sacar sus pantalones mientras miraba el suelo. Con cuidado Sirius le tomó de las manos, haciendo que su exnovio lo mirara nuevamente – Moony no es necesario, por favor detente – eso último lo soltó con dolor, no por él, si no por Remus, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que el hombre se estaba esforzando a hacerlo. En un ágil movimiento Sirius sentó a Remus sobre su regazo y aunque el chico intento zafarse del agarre, Sirius sólo intensifico el abrazo sin llegar a hacerle daño.

– Yo...Sirius...te amo – al decir esas palabras Remus comenzó a sollozar mientras se escondía en el pecho de si exnovio, quien en esos momentos no dejaba de acariciar su espalda, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por todas aquellas cicatrices que tenía su chico – se que no tengo ningún derecho a celarte – su voz salía entrecortada y llena de dolor – soy un maldito egoísta, no soporté verte con otro, no te deje rehacer tu vida – ahora estaba llorando de forma mucho más intensa – prometo tener sexo contigo, pero no busques a nadie más – ya no podía hablar de tanto que estaba llorando, a Sirius se le estrujó el corazón y comenzó a darle besos en la coronilla mientras se mecía para calmarlo.

– Remus eres un idiota – en ese momento el castaño ahogo un llanto mientras comenzaba a temblar con más intensidad, cerró los ojos esperando las frías palabras de rechazo, las crueles frases que se merecía – sólo a ti se te ocurre terminar lo nuestro, cuando es obvio que nos amamos demasiado amor – en ese momento sintió como los cálidos labios de Sirius tomaron posesión de los suyos y dio un grito cuando su labio inferior fue mordido con algo de fuerza – eso te lo mereces por hacerme sufrir. Y ahora bonito, ¿me explicas que fue toda la escena de celos de esta tarde? – apenas pronunció esas palabras le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, mientras Remus se estaba poniendo tan colorado como un tomate.

– Yo...esto...yo... - comenzó a respirar con mayor fuerza para darse valor de continuar – me quede escuchando una conversación que tuviste con Podmore, que se juntarían a las cinco. Y luego el muy idiota me dejó en claro que irían a follar – apretó los dientes y comenzó a gruñir, Sirius estaba seguro de que de ser un animal el castaño sería un lobo.

– ¿Qué ese idiota te dijo que? – Sirius tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Remus no pudo dar una risita, aunque aún estaba algo molesto – amor, jamás volvería a follar a ese idiota, porque ahora sólo me interesa un hombre – le dio un juguetón apretón en la nariz – y estoy dispuesto a esperarlo toda mi vida a volver a estar con un cuerpo que no produce nada en mi corazón – en ese momento guío la mano de Remus a su pecho y le dio una gran sonrisa – porque tú Remus John, eres el dueño de mi existencia – el castaño estaba más que sonrojado y no pudo soportar las ganas de comerse a besos a su ex novio.

– Sirius Orion Black te amo con toda mi alma ¿quieres ser mi novio? – con la misma entereza que alguna vez había terminado su relación, ahora le estaba pidiendo volver.

– Eso no se pregunta amor, lo nuestro sólo fue una pausa, jamás terminó – le dio una sonrisa y un beso.

– Muy bien, entonces ahora te puedo preguntar con todo derecho ¿qué mierda ibas a hacer después de clases con Sturgis? – en ese momento se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada molesta, necesitaba una explicación.

– Me iba a llevar con su tío que es médico, estoy resfriado desde hace un par de días y necesito estar sano para mi exposición – se explicó Sirius con una sonrisa, pues había encontrado realmente adorable ver esa faceta.

En ese momento Remus le comenzó a tocar la frente e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que su chico estaba con fiebre. Lo empujo aún más en su cama y lo arropó con cuidado, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e ir a la cocina.

Fue en ese momento que Sirius iba a sacar su móvil para enviarle un par de improperios a Podmore, pero no pudo evitar reír al encontrarse con el mensaje de su amigo "espero que al menos me des las gracias por haber hecho que tu chico reaccionara, disfruta Black que la próxima vez, iré en serio por ti".

Cuando Remus regresó traía con él una taza de té con miel y algo de alimentos blandos, luego fue por su computador para ver alguna serie en Netflix.

– Rems ¿por qué estás cojeando? – preguntó Sirius congestionado.

– Nada, nada – negó el castaño, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder cuando Black lo comenzó a mirar de forma intensa – me caí cuando iba buscarte – en ese momento hasta sus orejas estaban rojas mientras con cuidado se bajaba los pantalones para ver su herida – pero no es nada – hizo una mueca, porque en realidad tenía un hematoma bastante grande y una gran costra con sangre.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama pese a las protestas de Remus, para llegar con el botiquín y comenzar a curar con cuidado la herida de su chico, aunque quizás sería bueno ir al médico porque estaba muy hinchada, tenía miedo de que fuera algo más grave que un simple raspón.

Luego lo obligo a acurrucarse con él, los dos estaban cansados, enfermos y se veían demacrados, además, tenían la tonta necesidad de tocar sus cuerpos, no paraban de acariciarse y darse algunos besos entre sonrisas. Pero Remus quería comenzar bien las cosas y para eso tendría que hablar, no ocultar secretos o sus emociones.

– Sirius hay algo que no te he contado y creo que necesitas saberlo – el rizado se puso tenso, no quería malas noticias luego de la hermosa reconciliación que habían tenido – por favor lee esto – el castaño soltó un suspiro y le extendió su móvil.

Black no hizo más que apretar los dientes y pasar con furia de un mensaje a otro, ahora entendía porque Remus daba un salto cada vez que sonaba su móvil y porque había llegado a la estúpida decisión de acabar con su relación.

Tenía más de cien mensajes de Fenrir Greyblack, todos ellos tenían desde lascivas palabras hasta amenazas directas, incluso de muerte. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con un Remus nervioso, tocándose la cicatriz de su cara, al parecer era una especie de manía ante el estrés.

Con cuidado retiro su mano de aquel lugar antes de que se hiciera daño y luego le dio un beso en la cicatriz, para finalmente llevarlo contra su pecho.

– Mañana mismo hablaremos con James, su familia tiene a los mejores abogados que nos dirán que hacer, y contrataré un detective privado para que nos diga que es de la vida de ese bastardo – Remus iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido – no Remus, aunque no quieras yo lo haré, porque nadie se mete con mi chico, si se meten con él se están metiendo con un Black, y con el más cabrón de ellos.

– Sólo te iba a dar las gracias, gracias por darme tu amor y tu apoyo – Sirius no hizo más que abrazarlo con fuerza y darle una juguetona lamida en la mejilla.

Remus ya se había quedado dormido en su pecho, Sirius en esos momentos se sentía más que feliz, luego de días volvía a tener al amor de su vida entre sus brazos, aún reía cuando unas horas atrás descubrió que su chico dormía acurrucado con aquella polera que pensó había perdido en el gimnasio. Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando el sonido del móvil de Remus le hizo dar un salto, en un ágil movimiento lo tuvo entre sus manos y al contestar se quedó congelado, era el bastardo asqueroso de Fenrir Greyback.

– No sabes cómo deseo meterme dentro tuyo, porque tú eres mío, zorra.

– Cuidado de como hablas bastardo, que Remus no está solo – pudo notar como la respiración en Fenrir se cortaba, de seguro no se esperaba ese tipo de respuestas – y escúchame bien hijo de puta, no te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo, ni siquiera respires cerca de él, porque Remus me tiene a mí – escucho una risa por parte de aquel malnacido ser – y a los Black no nos gusta que toquen lo nuestro y somos especialmente vengativos, de seguro has escuchado historias de mi familia – y con esas últimas palabras cortó toda comunicación. Ahora sólo le interesaba dormirse mientras acariciaba al amor de su vida, ya mañana pensarían en como enfrentar a la bestia putrefacta de Greyback.


	9. IX

Sirius se despertó temprano, quizás no había dormido mucho pero realmente sentía que había descansado, quizás todo se debía a que tenía a su hermoso castaño durmiendo sobre su pecho, no se resistió dar una boba sonrisa para luego regalarle besos por la coronilla, el sueño lentamente lo comenzó a invadir nuevamente.

 _– Hey, te amo –_ le dijo Remus de forma melosa a un adormilado Sirius, quien rápidamente le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

 _– Yo también te amo –_ suspiró el rizado y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

No hablaron mucho más, realmente no lo sentían necesario, sólo necesitaban que sus cuerpos se tocaran, darse mimos y sentir el latido de sus corazones. Black se comenzó a remover, tenía unas horribles ganas de ir a orinar, pero hacía demasiado frío y por otro lado, no quería dejar de abrazar a su hermoso novio, pero el llamado de la naturaleza era más fuerte. Intentó levantarse, pero Remus se giró y lo abrazo con fuerza, no le permitía moverse ni siquiera un centímetro.

 _– No me dejes –_ le susurró Remus como un niño pequeño mientras se escondía en su pecho. Sirius no pensó jamás en ver una escena tan adorable, le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo y cerrar de un portazo.

Cuando salió del lavado, apenas abrió la puerta sintió los brazos de Remus, quien lo comenzó a abrazar con fuerza, mientras se escondía en su pecho, teniendo que quedar encorvado.

 _– Siri no me dejes._

 _– Jamás te dejaría bonito, ven vamos a acurrucarnos un poco más –_ en un ágil movimiento lo tomó en sus brazos, para luego sentarlo sobre sus piernas y susurras lindas palabras, necesita aumentar la confianza de su novio, demostrarle que lo amaba más que a nada.

 _Unas horas más tarde_

 _–_ _Jimmy nuestros hijos son unos idiotas descuidados –_ suspiró Lily divertida al ver la cara de los tres hombres que le rodeaban.

 _– Colorada no me digas así –_ le gruñó James mientras la abrazaba detrás y le daba un sonoro beso en el cuello, sacando algunas risas de la chica.

 _– Nuestros padres son unos asquerosos –_ susurró Sirius riendo, mientras Remus asistía con la cabeza, luego los cuatro chicos comenzaron a comer pizza mientras reían divertidos viendo un viejo programa de televisión.

Durante la tarde James y Lily decidieron llevar a sus amigos a un hospital, ya que Sirius Black tenía fiebre y tos, resultado en una bronquitis mal cuidada, y Remus prácticamente no podía caminar, todo debido a un esguince en su rodilla. Lily los regañó cerca de treinta minutos, especificando que era unos críos que no sabían cuidar sus cuerpos, James a lo lejos tenía una sonrisa torcida al notar el lado maternal de su novia, no puedo evitar imaginarse a un chiquillo con sus cabellos rebeldes y los hermosos ojos de Lily, de seguro, Evans sería una gran madre, de tener un hijo, le pondría Harry.

Unas horas más tarde los cuatro chicos se encontraban conversando cuando Sirius se puso serio y carraspeó para llamar la atención.

 _– James necesito tú ayuda, la de tu familia –_ específico, mientras Remus cambiaba su postura a una mucho más rígida – _es Fenrir Greyback –_ todos los presentes dejaron de respirar por algunos segundos – está hostigando a Rems, el maldito bastardo lo acosa– en ese momento dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo que un tembloroso Remus diera un salto mientras las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, apretó sus dientes con furia, no se permitiría llorar.

Lily rápidamente fue por su amigo y lo lleno de preguntas mientras tomaba de forma cálida su mano, James le dio una significativa mirada a Sirius, una que decía que más tarde hablarían del tema.

 _– Yo...yo no estoy seguro de querer hacer nuevamente una denuncia –_ se expresó Remus con una voz tan baja que parecía un susurro – _no quiero volver a quedar en vergüenza._

Sirius intentó intervenir, pero tanto James como Lily lo miraron de forma brusca, rápidamente comprendió que el mensaje era que se quedara callado, no era bueno presionar a Remus Lupin.

 _Unas semanas después_

Sirius no dejaba de trabajar encerrado en su taller, estaba por horas en su santuario personal sólo salía de ahí cuando iba a visitar a Remus o cuando este golpeaba su puerta de forma incesante hasta hacerlo salir. Pese a los ruegos del castaño, Black se negaba a mostrar lo que estaba creando para su exposición, nadie había visto sus nuevas creaciones, ni siquiera sospechaban que podrían tratar los trabajos que mostraría esa noche.

Lily se encontraba acomodando por quinta vez la corbata de James que no paraba de estar torcida, luego iba donde Remus a alisar las arrugas de su chaqueta, para finalmente arreglar los cabellos de Sirius, al parecer la pelirroja era la más preocupada por la apariencia del trío de hombres.

El lugar estaba adornado con pequeñas luces, mientras que de un elegante cartel y con una hermosa caligrafía en dorado se anunciaba el nombre de la exposición _"Lunae Lumen"_ por Sirius Orion. Remus le dio la mano a su chico y esbozo una gran sonrisa, luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y en su oído susurraba lo orgulloso que estaba.

 _– Aún no haz visto nada, amor mío -_ el ronco tono de Sirius le hizo temblar, en ese momento quería comérselo a besos, pero de seguro eso llamaría demasiado la atención, ya se encargaría de darle sus felicitaciones de otra forma, quizás en su departamento y sobre la cama.

La entrada a la galería de arte era por un túnel oscuro, se veía pequeños destellos simulando estrellas mientras una suave música de violines y pianos se escuchaba. Remus sintió a su novio temblar, de seguro eran los nervios de su chico, le apretó con aún más fuerza la mano intentando transmitir su apoyo.

Luego de aquella entrada, se daba paso a un gran salón el cual ahora estaba iluminado, pero con tenues luces de colores.

El profesor de artes de Sirius dio las palabras de introducción llenándose el salón de aplausos, luego dio paso a la estrella de la noche, quien más que avergonzado se dirigió frente a todos, tragó un par de veces e intentó calmarse, finalmente se quedó mirando de forma dulce a su chico.

 _– Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a Lunae Lumen, esta exposición está inspirada en alguien muy especial –_ en ese momento Remus sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban – _esta persona me ha enseñado a sentir una amplia gama de emociones desde la euforia y vorágine hasta la extrema calma e incluso el abatimiento, pero por sobre todo me ha demostrado la fortaleza y el amor –_ Lupin sentía las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, mientras la gente estalló en un aplauso espontáneo ante aquellas palabras tan llenas de sentimientos – _ahora daré inició a esta exhibición con mi obra de mayor inspiración, se titula "Lupus et stella" y por cierto, no está a la venta_ – guiñó el ojo de forma seductora generando algunos suspiros.

Lentamente quito el satín negro que cubría una sus obras, para dar paso a un gran cuadro en el cual se veían dos ojos color miel, era una mirada intensa y llena de detalles, transmitía muchos sentimientos, provocaba una sensación inabarcable.

La gente comenzó a expandirse por el salón mientras algunos trabajadores de la galería destapaban todas las obras de la exhibición, habían pinturas, fotografías e incluso esculturas, todas trataban del amor, desde la máxima expresión hasta la pérdida, era asombrosa la forma en la cual transmitían sentimientos.

Lily estaba llorando en el hombro de James mientras este pasaba de forma cariñosa su mano por la espalda, la pelirroja le explicaba que aquel cuadro era tan hermoso que le había hecho aflorar los sentimientos. James que no entendía mucho de arte no negaba que era una obra hermosa, tampoco que conocía muy bien el dueño de esa mirada.

 _– Black es un genio, quien lo diría -_ dijo Lily divertida mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, para que luego James se acercara a darle un cálido beso en la mejilla y tomaba su mano para invitarla a recorrer la exhibición.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, entre fino champan y conversaciones de arte, fue una agradable velada. Remus se encontraba sentado algo alejado del tumulto mirando con orgullo como Sirius se codeaba con gente importante, veía como los ojos de su chico se iluminaban cuando señalaba una de sus obras, al castaño se le hacía realmente placentero verlo brillar de esa forma, realmente Sirius Orion era una estrella, la más luminosa.

Ante la mirada lasciva de un par de hombres e incluso de algunas mujeres, Remus comenzó a sentir el cosquilleó de los celos, al comienzo intentó calmarse, pensando en que Sirius en esos momentos podía tener una gran oportunidad, pero no lo soportó más cuando un hombre ya mayor rodeo de forma demasiado amistosa la cadera de su chico, sin pensarlo siquiera dio grandes zancadas y en un acto más que impulsivo tomó con posesión los labios de Black, para luego darle una de sus características sonrisas torcidas.

 _– Aquí mi mayor fuente de inspiración –_ se explicó Black, tomando por la cintura a su novio, haciendo que Remus se ganara un par de miradas de odio, sobre todo, de aquel anciano que quería para algo mas que pintar cuadros a su novio.

La exposición finalizó con una placentera sensación, Sirius había vendido en cien por ciento de sus obras, aunque estas serían distribuidas a sus nuevos dueños cuando finalizara la exhibición, es decir, unos tres meses después.

Sirius y Remus se fueron al hogar de este último, pero antes de abrir la puerta le pidió a su novio cerrar los ojos para luego poner una suave venda cubriendo su mirada, con su ayuda lo llevó hasta el sillón que tantas veces habían compartido y luego le pidió algo de tiempo.

Cuando al fin Lupin le quitó la venda, Black quedo maravillado, en medio del salón de Remus estaba extendida una manta, había algunos deliciosos bocadillos y algo de cerveza, pero lo que más le había impactado era la proyección de las estrellas que venía de una lampara, dando la sensación que se estaban a cielo abierto en medio de la montaña.

 _– Como la única pista que me diste fue "noche", quise hacer algo inspirado en eso –_ comenzó a explicar Remus nervioso mientras se acariciaba la nuca – _felicitaciones Sirius Orion, hoy brillaste como la estrella más potente, estoy más que orgulloso de ti y de ser tu novio –_ explicó el muchacho.

 _– Te amo –_ le respondió Sirius al rodearlo con sus brazos y dar un par de besos – _siempre te iluminaré, mi lunita –_ eso último lo dijo mientras daba un juguetón apretón de nariz.

Se quitaron la ropa formal al fin, se sentaron sobre la manta y mientras compartían los bocadillos comentaron la exhibición, Sirius no pudo evitar burlarse de su novio por sus celos evidentes, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara de forma súbita y le diera un par de codazos nada sutiles.

Pero pese a que estaban hacía finales del invierno, la temperatura en la habitación comenzó a subir de forma rápida. Remus al fin se sentía con la confianza suficiente para dar aquel paso que tanto le había costado.

Le quitó la polera a Sirius para luego besar y acariciar su torso, no espero a que Black tomara la iniciativa de hacer lo mismo con él, así que en un rápido movimiento se despejó de su ropa haciendo que el rizado le regalara una sonrisa socarrona.

Remus estaba sobre el suelo, mientras Black a horcajas de él lo besaba con pasión, sus entrepiernas se friccionaban y sus anatomías estaban demostrando que estaban ansiosas por la acción.

 _– Rems, cariño quizás tenemos...que...parar –_ eso último Sirius intentó articularlo en medio de jadeos, pues Remus estaba tocando algunos lugares con nada de inocencia.

 _– Siri no me hagas dudar, es estos momentos te necesito –_ Sirius le quedó mirando, estaba analizando cuanta verdad había en su novio, quizás sólo se estaba obligando como había pasado un par de veces, de seguro unos minutos después le pediría que parara, como había pasado hace una semana. Pero en los ojos de Remus Lupin no vio más que decisión y cuando unos posesivos labios se hicieron dueños de su boca, sólo se comprobó.

Ambos se encontraban en el salón, siendo sólo iluminados por aquel proyector de estrellas, estaban desnudos sin pudor alguno, Sirius en esos momentos se encontraba pasando su lengua por todas las cicatrices de su chico, transmitiendo que deseaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sirius preparó con cuidado la entrada de Remus, no quería dañarlo y pese a que este último gruñó ante la necesidad de sentir a Black dentro de él, el rizado no le dio importancia y mientras lo calmaba con un beso en el hombro siguió dilatando con esmero.

 _– ¿Estás seguro? –_ preguntó por última vez Black, no soportaría cometer un error.

 _– Si cariño estoy seguro, hazme el amor –_ pronunció Remus de forma dulce. Pero Sirius quedó anonadado cuando Remus se giró dándole la espalda ¿acaso Remus quería hacerlo de esa forma? Pensó un Sirius indeciso. A él no le agradaba para nada no poder ver a su novio, no poder alcanzar aquellos labios que tanto amaba, sobre todo, cuando su mayor deseo era acabar un orgasmo en su dulce boca. Con cuidado lo giró, haciendo que Remus lo mirara sin entender nada.

 _– Amor ¿acaso no te gusta hacerlo de esta forma? –_ le pregunto algo avergonzado, mientras estaba ahorcajas sobre él, haciendo que sus dolorosas erecciones chocaran.

 _– ¿Se puede? –_ preguntó Remus con un hilo de voz – _Fenrir siempre dijo...siempre dijo que sólo se podía hacer si él me montaba por detrás, que no le agrada mi cara de orgasmo –_ explicó Remus avergonzado, mientras recordaba que siempre que había tenido sexo fue mirando hacia el suelo o la cama, jamás vio a Greyback.

 _– Claro amor, ahora te voy a demostrar lo maravilloso que es eso, y por favor, ansió ver tus mejillas sonrojadas y tus ojos vidriosos mientras gritas mi nombre –_ lo ánimo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, dándole un suave beso en un intento por transmitir confianza, no podía creer que el bastardo de Greyback tratara de forma degradante a Remus, por su culpa el castaño creía que el sexo no era nada más que una aberrante penetración, cuando en el habían muchas más acciones y por sobre todo, sentimientos.

Un par de minutos después Sirius estaba embistiendo de forma lenta y profunda a Remus, no quería hacerle daño y a su vez, quería que el chico disfrutara como nunca. A ambos los cubría una capa de sudor, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados luego de tantos besos.

Las sensaciones se estaban incrementando, un calor subió por sus espinas dorsales y en una perfecta sincronía ambos tuvieron el mayor orgasmo de sus vidas, mientras soltaban un gemido en la boca del contrario, estaban más que seguro que por algunos instantes habían dejado de respirar ante tal cúmulo de sensaciones.

La mañana siguiente estuvieron más melosos que antes y Sirius se encargó de mimar cada capricho de Remus, pues estaba tan enamorados, y por, sobre todo, feliz de que su hombre al fin confiara plenamente en él. No paso desapercibido para una perspicaz Lily lo que había ocurrido, ganándose un par de burlas de James cuando se encontraban cenando juntos, la pareja Potter-Evans no encontraban nada más divertido y adorable que molestar a la joven pareja.

 _Un par de días después_

Era el cumpleaños de Remus, este estaba más que seguro que al llegar a su hogar sus amigos y novio le tendrían una sorpresa, pues misteriosamente no los había encontrado al finalizar las clases, ni siquiera le habían respondido sus mensajes o llamadas.

Iba feliz y decidido como no lo estaba hace años, junto a Sirius y gracias a la ayuda de James había logrado tomar la decisión de volver a demandar a Fenrir, si bien no podía comprobar el abuso de años ni siquiera el último episodio de maltrato y violación, si podía demostrar los mensajes hostigantes que de forma súbita le habían dejado de mandar un par de semanas atrás. La siguiente semana tendría una reunión con Fleamont y Euphenia Potter, juntos le ayudarían a crear una estrategia donde sería imposible perder el juicio, más si contaba con pruebas las cuales estaban celosamente guardadas en su móvil.

Pero de forma brusca alguien lo tomó por los brazos y lo metió a un callejón, Remus ahogo un gritó al ver de quien se trataba, nada menos que Scabior, el camarada de Fenrir Greyback. Quien le comenzó a dar una paliza, pese a las protestas y súplicas de castaño, no contento con eso le quitó sus pertenencias, Remus batalló por recuperar su teléfono, pero una fuerte patada en el abdomen le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

 _– Fenrir dice que no se te ocurra poner una nueva demanda o tu amado Black podría sufrir las consecuencias –_ lo pateo en el suelo – _dice que aproveches el tiempo perra, porque muy pronto se volverán a ver las caras –_ y con esas últimas palabras se fue dejando a un maltratado Remus en el suelo.

Minutos después Remus como pudo se levantó, su cuerpo dolía y de su nariz no paraba de correr la sangre, cojeando se aproximó a su hogar, no paraba de temblar mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Notó que la puerta estaba sin seguro, al abrir se encontró con todo oscuro, para luego ser iluminado de golpe mientras escucha los gritos de "sorpresa" pero se acabaron en un segundo. Lily se llevó las manos a la boca, James comenzó a maldecir y Sirius corrió a encontrarse con su chico, quien estaba con la ropa hecha girones y su cuerpo magullado.

Como pudo lo llevó hasta el sillón, mientras Lily venía con algo de agua para calmar a Remus que en esos momentos no paraba de llorar.

 _– Fenrir...él...no puedo... -_ con esas últimas palabras cayó en la inconsciencia, haciendo que todos se preocuparan aún más. Sirius lo tomó entre sus brazos, mientras Lily y James iban a un paso apurado a su lado, lo primero sería llevar al chico al hospital, luego averiguarían que había pasado realmente.


	10. X

Todos estaban esperando que el médico terminara de revisar a Remus, quien había llegado inconsciente al lugar. Sirius no paraba de moverse, lo único que quería estar tomando la mano de su chico, susurrarle palabras de amor, y, sobre todo, estar presente cuando su castaño despertara.

- _¿No ha llegado la familia del señor Lupin?_

 _\- Su fami...–_ Lily iba a explicar la situación de su amigo, cuando fue interrumpida por el mejor amigo de su novio.

- _Su esposo, Sirius Black –_ el rizado explicó mientras le extendía la mano al médico, quien le miró de forma amable y correspondió al saludo. Lily y James se quedaron mirando con los ojos más que abiertos, mientras Sirius se iba con el médico a la sala donde estaba descansando su novio.

Él le explicó que Remus tenía diversos golpes, algunos de mayor consideración, sobre todo sus costillas magulladas, le dijo que pronto despertaría, así que lo dejó pidiéndolo que lo buscara cuando eso sucediera.

Sirius se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano la cual tenía algunas vendas y con cuidado comenzó a besar su dorso, mientras le susurraba cuanto lo amaba y le pedía despertar, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos color miel, saber que todo estaba bien.

Cerca de una hora después, Remus se comenzó a quejar, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con su novio, quien de inmediato le regaló una sonrisa y no se resistió la tentación de dar un suave beso en sus labios, los cuales aún tenían costras de sangre.

- _¿Mi príncipe, cómo estás?_

 _\- Con miedo...dolor –_ lentamente se comenzaron a acumular las lágrimas en los ojos de Remus, haciendo que a Sirius se le apretara el corazón. De inmediato lo abrazó de forma suave mientras intentaba consolarlo, para luego explicar que debía ir por el médico.

Unos minutos después el médico se hizo presente en compañía de algunos policías, quienes ya estaban al tanto de la historia, aunque de todas formas querían comprobar y descartar algunas cosas. Lo primero que hicieron fue echar a Sirius del lugar, quien tragó duro y se retiró, aunque lo único que quería en esos momentos era quedarse con su chico quien desde hace algunos minutos no paraba de temblar.

- _Hijo, puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿fue él? –_ una policía ya mayor fue la primera en preguntarle, con un tono sumamente amable mientras no dejaba de mirar al castaño.

- _No, claro que no fue Sirius. Por favor háganlo pasar, lo necesito –_ pidió ahora el castaño entre lágrimas – _se los juro, no fue él –_ comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Si alguien le hubiera hecho las mismas preguntas las veces que terminó en el hospital por culpa de Fenrir, no hubiera casi muerto en sus manos aquella fatídica noche, maldijo a su suerte por no haberse encontrado antes con una policía tan preocupada.

El medico salió a buscar a Black, quien tenía los cabellos revueltos y bufaba molesto, le había dolido la cara que había puesto su amor cuando abandonó el lugar. Apenas entró fue a abrazar a su chico, mientras daba besos en su coronilla hasta calmarlo, la policía que antes había dudado de él suspiro aliviada, estaba más que segura que las acciones entre los dos chicos no podían ser fingidas, la preocupación de Black era real.

- _Ahora cariño, explícanos que sucedió –_ pidió la mujer de forma amable.

- _Iba camino a casa, como de costumbre. Fui abordado por un desconocido –_ esas últimas palabras sonaron más que inseguras y Sirius pudo sentir como su chico apretaba con fuerza su mano, mientras sus temblores se intensificaban – _me arrastro hasta un callejón, comenzó a golpearme para luego quitarme mi móvil y algo de dinero –_ terminó de decir el castaño, mientras la pareja de policía tomaba nota.

Finalmente, los policías terminaron de tomar notas y luego el médico indicó que Remus tendría que pasar ahí la noche, para comprobar que nada estaba mal en su cuerpo o en su cabeza, después de todo había recibido una buena golpiza, incluso uno de sus brazos había terminado con un yeso.

Lily le pidió expresamente a Sirius que esa noche no lo agobiara con preguntas, había visto a su amigo muy nervioso y de nada serviría estresarlo cuando luego se quedaría sólo en aquel lugar.

- _Descansa amor, mañana vengo por ti –_ le explicó Sirius mientras se agacha a dar un cálido beso en sus labios, recibiendo a cambio una linda sonrisa que sólo hizo que repartiera muchos más besos.

- _¿No puedes quedarte? –_ pidió Remus con ojos de cachorrito, realmente no se quería quedar sólo esa noche, quería sentir el calor de su amor.

- _No –_ Sirius hizo un mohín – _el malvado médico no me lo permitió, pero estaré a primera hora –_ juntó su nariz con la de él, ambos las frotaron y se regalaron una tierna sonrisa, que le hizo soltar un suspiro a la enfermera que venía entrando a la sala, haciendo que ambos hombres se sonrojaran y sintieran avergonzados. Se despidieron con un último beso, en un par de horas se verían nuevamente.

Esa noche, Sirius se refugió en el cuerpo de James, en esos momentos necesitaba el abrazo de su amigo, no podía derrumbarse frente a su novio, pero con Potter podría expresar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

- _Tengo miedo James, el maldito de Fenrir Greyback no descansará hasta romper a mi Remus –_ esas últimas palabras salieron en medio de un sollozo, haciendo que James lo abrazara con más fuerza.

- _Todo estará bien Sirius –_ le revolvió los rizos, costumbre que tenía desde que eran pequeños – _ya estoy en contacto con los abogados de mi familia, específicamente mis padres quieren llevar el caso, con las pruebas que Remus tiene, mi mamá puede hundir a ese hijo de puta._

- _y yo quiero botarle todos los dientes_

 _\- Tranquilo Sirius, mañana tienes que estar más que calmado, sólo tu podrás convencer a Remus de hacerlo, será difícil, después de todo lo queremos hacer enfrentar a su mayor miedo._

Sirius no se pudo quitar de la cabeza las últimas palabras de James, su amigo tenía razón, le estaba pidiendo algo realmente aterrador a su novio, pero el lo acompañaría en todo momento, sería su pilar y juntos harían a ese bastardo pagar.

Remus pudo descansar esa noche, estaba seguro de que la tierna enfermera que lo había atendido había puesto algo de somníferos en su suero, se lo agradecía enormemente pues de no tener fármacos en el cuerpo, no podría haber pegado los ojos, aún en su cabeza resonaban las amenazas que Scabior había hecho, tenía miedo de que Fenrir le hiciera algo a su novio.

Horas más tarde, Remus se encontraba recostado sobre el pecho de Sirius, mientras éste le hacía cariño por la espalda, ninguno de los dos hablaba, estaban concentrados en acariciarse y escuchar la tranquila música que se escuchaba de fondo.

- _Remus, quiero que me cuentes la verdad –_ suplicó Sirius con un susurró, sentía que en cualquier momento podría romper a su novio.

- _Ya les expliqué ayer a la policía y a ti, fue un desconocido que quería robarme –_ la voz del castaño salió inseguro, mientras en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada a su novio, al parecer había perdido sus capacidades para mentir o quizás, no podía mentirle a la persona que más amaba en su vida.

- _Rems...no me mientas...no a mi –_ la voz de Sirius salió quebrada, no estuvo consciente de que sus lágrimas estaban cayendo hasta que sintió la fría mano de su chico en su mejilla. Apretó los dientes, cerro los ojos con fuerza y aspiró profundo, se estaba comportando como un estúpido, ahora menos que nunca debía derrumbarse frente a su novio, el tenía que ser su fuente de apoyo – _perdón yo, ignórame. No tiene que contarme nada no... –_ pero no quería decir palabras que no sentía, quería sacar lo que de verdad estaba en su corazón – _no mierda no, no quiero que me mientas Remus, quiero saber la puta verdad, quiero ayudarte –_ lo dijo dándole una mirada intensa, para ver en cámara lenta como los ojos de Remus se ponían vidriosos, en ese momento se sintió el imbécil más grande, había roto a su chico – _soy un maldito cabrón, yo no...yo no..._ –se terminó de quebrar.

Se separó de él, se tomó los cabellos con rabia y no pudo resistir más su llanto, lo había arruinado como todo en su vida, su madre siempre se lo dijo, él era una mierda y todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, se dejó llevar por los horribles recuerdos de su pasado.

- _Tranquilo amor –_ sintió los labios de Remus en su mejilla – _yo...aún no me acostumbró a que ya no estoy sólo, ahora tengo a mi compañero de vida –_ en ese momento tomó con fuerza los labios de Sirius, intentando transmitir todos los sentimientos que estaban en su corazón, poco a poco su novio fue capaz de responderle en gesto, a los pocos segundos ambos se estaban devorando – _fue un amigo de Fenrir quien me golpeo, él me amenazó con que te harían algo a ti –_ soltó como la información de golpe, temía que su valentía se esfumara y no lograra contarle la verdad a su novio, espera cualquier reacción asociada al miedo, pero nunca lo que Black hizo, pues el rizado se comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, Remus estaba pensando seriamente la idea de una crisis de pánico, cuando el rostro de su novio se volvió serio, su mirada se había oscurecido.

- _Ese bastardo no sabe con quien se está metiendo cariño –_ le dio un cálido abrazo, mientras Remus lo miraba sin entender nada, claramente su novio tenía una especie de crisis o algo así – _no quiero asustarte amor, pero los Black no son conocidos por su gran imperio, más bien lo que los hace famosos es la historia del como lograron llegar a esa posición, siendo sinceros no me enorgullece pero en estos momentos me provoca cierta satisfacción –_ Remus ahora no entendía nada de nada, realmente lo único que había escuchado de los Black es que se estaban pudriendo en dinero, no sabía que hubieran historias por detrás.

- _Amor no entiendo._

 _-_ _No es necesario –_ le dio un beso en la frente – _hay cosas que es mejor ignorar, no quiero recurrir a mi familia porque son algo complicados, por decir un eufemismo de lo que realmente pienso. Pero si Fenrir quiere jugar sucio y mandar matones a atacarte, yo Sirius Black puedo mandarle a los mismísimos yakuzas, la camorra o algún cartel, puedo hacer su vida un verdadero infierno –_ Remus sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, quizás lo mejor no era profundizar en el tema y en ese mismísimo momento tomó la decisión de jamás en su vida conocer a la familia Black – _pero prefiero que lo hagas por la vía legal, demándalo y acabemos con su vida, pero sin matarlo –_ recalcó esas últimas palabras más para él que para Remus, porque siendo sinceros había estado a punto de contratar a un sicario, por lo menos unas cinco veces.

Decidieron dejar atrás esa extraña y profunda conversación, pidiendo algo de comida china _y_ al fin relajándose, sin embargo, Remus estaba algo complicado, por culpa del yeso no podría trabajar, lo que implicaba que no tendría dinero y sinceramente, el entregado por su beca no lo ayudaría a sobrevivir ese mes.

Los días siguientes pasaron en calma, pusieron al día a Lily y a James, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería hacer una demanda, lamentablemente Remus no había despaldado los mensajes, así que perdió toda evidencia por el robo de su teléfono, pero estaba más que seguro que en un par de días Fenrir se pondría en contacto nuevamente.

El domingo por la tarde, Remus sintió que ya debía volver a casa, pero realmente no quería, haber dormido las últimas noches abrazado a su novio le habían hecho tener una nueva forma favorita para dormir, tendría que llevarse más que una polera de Sirius para no extrañarlo.

- _Ni lo sueñes Lupin, desde hace unos días nosotros vivimos juntos._

 _\- ¿Qué tú y yo qué? ¿Cuándo lo decidimos? –_ Remus recalcó esas últimas palabras, pues estaba más que seguro que Sirius no le había hecho esa pregunta, hasta podría jurarlo por su libro favorito.

- _Creo que tienes mala memoria amor, hace dos noches mientras te estabas durmiendo luego de haber hecho el amor te lo pregunté y me dijiste que sí, así que ahora príncipe no puedes cambiar de opinión –_ Remus sintió como sus mejillas de acaloraban, aún no estaba acostumbrado a eso de que ahora tenía sexo con su novio.

\- _Sirius eso es una trampa, no estaba consciente ni racional luego de tener un orgasmo –_ soltó esas palabras sin pensar, sonrojándose aún más fuerte mientras Sirius soltaba una carcajada – _Sirius no puedo permitir que me mantengas, no quiero volver a depender de nadie –_ por su cabeza pasaban todas las veces que Fenrir le recriminó el dinero que gastaba en él.

- _Quien dijo que dependerías de mí, invertiremos en nuestro hogar de forma equitativa a nuestros ingresos, tú pon lo que puedas y yo el resto, pero te ruego que no te separes de mi y por favor, no vuelvas a tu departamento, es muy inseguro y me moriría de los nervios –_ su voz sonaba tan llena de pánico que a Remus le hizo gracia.

 _\- ¿Black, planeas que sea tu empleada? –_ Remus lo miró alzando una ceja.

- _No –_ Sirius miró hacia ambos lados en un divertido gesto – _pero sería enormemente satisfactorio que te encargues de la comida. Te aseguro que con James seríamos los más felices, por favor –_ Sirius comenzó a rogar de forma insistente como un niño pequeño, haciendo que Remus cediera a la petición.

Esa noche la celebraron comiéndose a besos en el salón, haciendo que James soltara sus bolsas y maldijera por algunos minutos, pidiéndoles expresamente que ahora que vivían juntos abstuvieran de demostrar su amor en los espacios comunes. Lily por su lado, los amenazó de forma más directa, tomando a James por su camisa, para luego llevarlo contra el sillón y comenzar a besarlo de forma pasional, de inmediato Sirius y Remus comprendieron lo incómodo que era para el resto, desde ahora, en los lugares comunes solo estaban permitido algunos besos y tomadas de manos, nada que involucrara lenguas o sacarse la ropa.

 _Un mes después_

Remus se encontraba preparando la cena con su mejor amiga, esa noche celebrarían que al fin se había quitado el maldito yeso, ya no soportaba un día más con aquel artefacto de tortura. Estaba más que feliz con su nueva vida, nunca pensó que podría ser capaz de vivir nuevamente con una pareja, pero de forma increíble se había acostumbrado rápidamente al ritmo de vida con Sirius, como si fuera algo ya natural como respirar, no se imaginaba volver a pasar las noches solo, no sentir los latidos del corazón de Black.

- _James me pidió irnos a vivir juntos, tener nuestro propio lugar –_ soltó la pelirroja sonrojada – _están arrendando la casa de al lado, quizás sea una buena idea –_ jugaba nerviosa con sus manos mientras Remus le daba una mirada inquisidora.

- _Lily Evans prácticamente viven juntos, dime, ¿hace cuanto que no regresas a los dormitorios de la universidad? –_ la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a contar con los dedos de su mano – _realmente no sería muy distinto a lo de ahora, sólo que si podrán besarse en el salón y hacerlo en la cocina –_ Lily lo miró con los ojos abiertos y la mejillas sonrojadas, jamás pensó ver a Remus siendo tan descarado, pero eso sólo mostraba que ahora tenía toda la confianza que Fenrir le había arrebatado alguna vez – _además seríamos vecinos, nos seguiremos viendo mi pelirroja favorita –_ la abrazó con fuerza mientras daba sonoros besos en su cabeza.

- _Me estoy poniendo celoso ¿Black estás seguro de que tu novio no es bisexual?_

 _\- Que me dices de tu pelirroja, ella quiere convertir en hetero a mi novio –_ Remus y Lily rodaron los ojos ante la llegaba de sus respectivos novios.

- _Quizás nosotros también deberíamos jugar –_ en un ágil movimiento James se acercó a Sirius, quien al entender el juego lo abrazó de una forma nada decente para terminar rozando sus labios.

- _Suelta a mi hombre Black, tócalo una vez más y te corto los huevos –_ amenazó Lily mientras lo miraba celosa, para luego tomar a James de la mano y llevárselo a la habitación para asegurarse que seguía siendo hetero, después de todo, Black estaba más que bueno.

Sirius se acercó riendo hasta su novio, no negaba que le gustaba poner celosa a la pelirroja, jamás pensó que Evans caería en ese tipo de bromas, Remus se veía pensativo así que decidió jugarle una broma.

- _¿Celoso cariño, tú no quieres asegurarte de que sigo siendo muy gay?_

- _Tú, Sirius Black eres la persona más gay que conozco, y eso que me conozco a mi mismo desde que tengo memoria –_ le soltó el castaño divertido para seguir cortando verduras, luego sintió como su novio lo abrazaba por atrás y comenzaba a dar besos en su cuello – _pero de Podmore si que te pones celoso._

 _\- Una palabra Black, y te quedas sin comida. Ahora cállate y sigue dándome besos –_ Remus se giró para tomar los labios de su novio, al fin se sentía con la confianza y la autoestima alto, Sirius no sabía lo bien que le había hecho a su novio.

 _Dos semanas después_

- _Mi ponencia fue aceptada en el congreso de literatura –_ explicaba Remus con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Sirius lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo hacía girar. Las últimas semanas habían logrado tener estabilidad y formar una vida juntos, atrás había quedado el recuerdo de Fenrir y la golpiza de el hijo de puta de Scabior, todo estaba saliendo bien en sus vidas y quizás, solo quizás no era más que la calma antes de la tormenta.

Pero en ese mismo instante Fenrir daba una desagradable sonrisa a su móvil, su ponencia había sido aceptada y nada menos que en la misma universidad de Lupin, ahora tendría la escusa perfecta para buscarlo, para encontrarlo y para hacerle recordar quien era su dueño, pues para él, Remus no era nada, nada más que un objeto de su pertenencia, pero lo que él no sabía es que Remus John Lupin ya no estaba sólo, ahora tenía un compañero de vida que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, incluso si eso significaba pedir ayuda a su familia.


	11. XI

Remus llevaba días sin parar de leer, necesitaba terminar su próxima ponencia la cual llevaba por título _"Origen, uso y abuso de la licantropía en la literatura clásica",_ Sirius intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible para no desconcentrarlo y lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, aunque eso sólo significase llevarle muchísimas tazas de té y algunos bocadillos de chocolate.

— Recurrí a los hombres de mi familia — soltó Black mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza, James no daba créditos a lo que había escuchado —aún no hay mucha información, pero esa bestia caerá — terminó de explicar Sirius, James sólo bebía en silencio lo mejor era no adentrarse en los secretos de esa familia, todo el mundo sabía que su imperio no lo había logrado por la vía legal — ¿cómo va la vida de recién casados Jimmy?

— Yo…que…no — James se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amigo, llevaba menos de un mes conviviendo con la pelirroja y habían sido los mejores días de su vida — creo que igual que ustedes Orion, niégame que no la pasan demasiado bien juntos — ahora fue el turno de él para molestarlo, las dos jóvenes parejas eran vecinos y estaban más que seguro de haber escuchado algunos ruidos un tanto comprometedores.

Sirius se despidió y fue a ver a su lunita, se encontró a Remus durmiendo sobre el teclado de su computadora, de inmediato le dio una sonrisa enternecido mientras con sumo cuidado lo tomaba entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación.

— ¿Amor? ¿qué pasó? — preguntó un adormilado Remus, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— James fue a buscar a Lily a una fiesta y ya no me apetecía seguir bebiendo, te extrañaba —le dio un juguetón golpecito en la nariz y ambos se sonrieron embobados. Y aunque Sirius tenía ganas de pasar una noche interesante con su novio, Remus a los pocos minutos volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido, provocando que un frustrado Black se golpeara la cara, quería que acabara cuanto antes ese jodido congreso, por suerte sería en un par de días y su Remus le debía muchos mimos por su paciencia.

Los sábados eran días de limpieza, eso implicaba que ambos hombres portando ropa vieja limpiaran a fondo el hogar que compartían mientras de vez en cuando paraban para darse algo de cariño, algunos besos castos, unos manoseos inocentes o unas miradas lujuriosas, aunque por lo general terminaban haciéndolo en algún nuevo lugar, Remus aún se estremecía al recordar lo que habían hecho en mesita de la cocina el fin de semana pasado.

De fondo se escuchaba alguna banda indie que Remus había escogido, Black lo tenía prisionero contra una de las paredes del baño de invitados y estaba disfrutando el marcar su clavícula, pero los incesantes sonidos del timbre los desconcentraron.

Remus, se alejó de su novio y mientras se acomodaba su rota camiseta sin mangas se fue a ver quien llamaba, podía ser Lily buscando algún ingrediente, no era raro que compartieran la comida. Black se estaba dando de cabezazos contra los azulejos, malditos vecinos, siempre arruinaban sus hermosos momentos.

Lupin abrió la puerta con una cálida sonrisa, pero frente a él no estaba James o su querida pelirroja, si no un hombre de su estatura, quizás algunos centímetros más alto, con un cabello más oscuro que la noche perfectamente peinado y lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, de un oscuro color verde, se quedó mirando algunos segundos sin hablar, no tenía idea de quien podría tratarse el desconocido de su puerta.

— Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Sirius Black? — preguntó de una forma extremadamente formal, mientras se acomodaba su ropa, que al parecer era de diseñador.

— Si…¿sí? — respondió Remus algo inseguro, mientras se giraba para ir a buscar a su novio ya que no le parecía correcto dar un grito frente a aquella persona tal formal. Pero no fue necesario ir en su búsqueda, pues de inmediato se encontró con aquellos ojos entre grises y verdosos que tanto amaba, pero Sirius no se veía para nada contento con la visita que se encontraba en el umbral de su puerta.

Black dio grandes zancadas y antes los incrédulos ojos de Remus, empujó al hombre y técnicamente le cerró la puerta en la cara, luego suspiró aliviado como si hubiera echado al mismísimo demonio de su casa. Remus ahora estaba aún más confundido que antes y su única hipótesis, es que el desconocido fuera alguna de las conquistas de Black, así que en ese momento tenía los dientes apretados y los brazos cruzados, mientras con su férrea mirada exigía una explicación.

— ¡Abre la puerta maldito animal! — se comenzaron a escuchar unos fuertes gritos mientras incesantes golpes se daban en la puerta — Sirius por la mismísima mierda abre esta maldita puerta.

— ¡Ábrele! — Remus le exigió, tenía bastante interés en saber quién era ese hombre.

— Pero amor él es… — fue interrumpido.

— Abre Black — y apenas escuchó la orden, Sirius como un niño regañado abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al ofuscado hombre que lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

El de ojos verde oscuro dedicó una mirada a todo el salón, como si lo estuviera evaluando, Remus incluso creyó ver una mueca de asco, pero al mirar nuevamente no encontró atisbo de emoción alguna en el semblante de aquel hombre.

— Regulus, Regulus Black — se presentó el hombre mientras le extendía de forma galante la mano, Remus respondió el acto, pero lo que jamás espero fue que el hombre tomara su mano y luego llevara sus nudillos hasta su boca, depositando un beso en aquel lugar, por un segundo se sintió como una señorita victoriana y se comenzó a ruborizar.

— Sin tocar Reg — gruñó Sirius mientras cortaba el contacto físico y tomaba de forma posesiva a su novio, haciendo que Remus ahora estuviese aún más confundido, aunque al menos había descartado la hipótesis del amante.

— Linda conquista hermanito ¿así que por él pediste ayuda a la familia? — alzó una ceja de forma inquisidora — entiendo, claramente una belleza exótica como él merece la pena — Remus estuvo seguro de que en ese momento sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo furioso mientras el agarre de su novio se hizo aún más fuerte — pero no he venido a pelear Sirius, vengo en son de paz. Vengo a ofrecerte mi sincera ayuda, no quiero que la vieja se enteré que solicitaste a nuestros hombres, ella sigue siendo un grano en el culo — soltó Regulus mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Sirius no daba créditos a lo que estaba escuchando, no veía a su hermano desde hace años y ahora el muy maldito se había aparecido en su casa, alagando a su hombre y ofreciendo su ayuda, no podía evitar sospechar de él.

Aunque al principio fue difícil comenzar una conversación amena, minutos más tarde las cosas entre los hermanos Black parecían irse relajando poco a poco, Remus decidió dejarlos solos en el salón mientras él preparaba la comida, ya estaba mareado con tanta información. Remus no quería mal pensar, pero estuvo seguro de que en más de una ocasión sintió una mirada poco decorosa por parte de su cuñado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta era tan o más sexy que su novio.

La instancia fue agradable, tuvo que soportar uno que otro comentario mordaz de los Black, incluso algunos insultos y miradas asesinas, pero en el fondo él se podía dar cuenta de lo mucho que se querían, de lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Le tuvieron que explicar a grandes rasgos quien era bestia de Fenrir y Regulus no tuvo reparos en querer ayudar a machacar a ese maldito, nadie se metía con su hermano, nadie amenazaba a un Black, por mucho que ese fuera la paria de la familia.

Se despidió de Remus con un abrazo demasiado íntimo ganándose algunos golpes en el hombro nada amistosos por parte de su hermano y luego se despidió de él, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con sus vecinos.

— James Potter — saludó de forma cordial Regulos mientras extendía la mano, ambos hombres se conocían de la infancia, se habían topado más de alguna vez en aquellas celebraciones de familias adineras.

— Querida ¿Cuál es tú nombre? — saludó de forma galante a Lily haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara en el acto.

— Lily…Lily Evans.

— Un placer — susurró el besando el dorso de su mano, Lily estuvo segura de que el hombre le había guiñado un ojo de forma seductora.

— Nos vemos, estamos en contacto chucho— se despidió rápidamente, para luego subirse a un automóvil de último modelo.

Lily fue hasta su amigo, llenándolo con preguntas, necesitaba saber quien era ese fantástico modelo, no todos los días se veía a un hombre como aquel. Gran fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que era el hermano menor de Sirius, no podía creer que aquel hermoso y fino hombre fuese familia del animal que tenía por vecino.

Sirius y James no pudieron evitar estar enfurruñados la mayor parte de la tarde, ambos habían sido testigos de los efectos de Regulus, el hombre desde muy pequeño tendía a llamar la atención tanto de hombres como de mujeres, al igual que sus gustos, Sirius estaba seguro de que su hermano se había acostado con todo tipo de personas.

Esa noche estaba Sirius mirando fijamente la televisión, viendo una serie de la cual ni siquiera estaba interesado. Sintió los brazos de Remus a su al rededor, pero no le tomó importancia, tampoco cuando los cálidos labios de su novio comenzaron a rozar su cuello y su línea de la mandíbula, se mantenía firme en su postura de ignorar a Remus, aunque sabía que estaba siendo un infantil pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

— Black, ¿estás celosito? — preguntó Remus con una voz que fingía inocencia, estaba más que seguro de cuál sería la respuesta. Siguió bajando con el cuello, en algunos puntos comenzó a succionar haciendo que Sirius soltara algunos gruñidos — vamos Sirius ¿qué pasa cariño? — preguntó para luego abrir la camisa de su novio y comenzar a pasar la lengua por sus pectorales, tenía deseos de marcar también ese lugar — no tienes que estar celoso cachorrito, yo sólo te deseo a ti, mi cuerpo sólo necesita al tuyo — ese fue el golpe final para la poco autocontrol que tenía Black, quien no podía creer que en ese momento su Remus le hubiera abierto el pantalón y mirara de forma lasciva su miembro, _¿Quién era y que había hecho con su inocente Remus John?_ Pero demonios, amaba esa nueva faceta de su novio, una llena de autoconfianza y lujuria, que al fin estaba viviendo su sexualidad.

Ahogó un gemido cuando Remus comenzó a lamer en el lugar mientras daba algunos besos, lentamente lo comenzó a succionar, haciendo que Sirius se excitara y comenzara a gemir su nombre, a los pocos minutos ya estaba cercano al orgasmo y aunque intentó salirse de la boca de su novio este no lo dejó, terminó llegado al éxtasis en aquel lugar.

— ¿Ahora te quedó claro?, que tu eres el único dueño de mis deseos — preguntó Remus con una sonrisa ladina mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano. Sirius ya no pudo aguantar más, con rapidez se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, atrás habían quedado todos los celos que pudo haber sentido, estaba más que seguro que nadie le podría quitar a su chico.

En ese momento necesitaba demostrar cuanto lo amaba, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, a quitar cada prenda de ropa que sobraba, a los pocos minutos Remus había cruzado sus piernas por sobre las caderas de Black y juntos estaban llenando la habitación de gemidos, Sirius lo estaba embistiendo de forma profunda y rápida sobre el sillón, mientras Remus no puedo evitar marcar sus uñas en aquella fibrosa espalda.

Más tarde se encontraban descansando en la cama, ambos estaban agotados luego de haber disfrutado de algunas horas de juegos, mimos y buen sexo.

— Sirius, ¿cómo a ti te expulsaron de casa por ser gay y no a tu hermano? — preguntó Remus con genuina curiosidad.

— Porque además de ser gay, quise ser artista, odio el negocio familiar, no me interesaba pertenecer a su mafia ni mucho menos manejar esos negocios tan turbios — soltó una carcajada al recordar un par de cosas — y bueno quizás llamar hija de puta a su madre en la cara, no es la mejor forma de lograr que aceptaran mi orientación sexual.

— Eres un idiota, el que más amo — Remus se le acercó para que frotaran sus narices.

— Regulus es un maldito cabrón, que todo lo oculta muy bien. Le gusta hacerse pasar por el hijo perfecto, ese que siempre ha querido la vieja bruja, ese que le cumple todos los caprichos y es un ejemplo en todos los sentidos. Pero Regulus en realidad es un ser ambicioso, el muy bastardo sólo está esperando que los viejos mueran para quedarse con el imperio Black — Sirius soltó una risita, de pequeño su hermano era un excelente manipulador — Y, por cierto, él es bisexual, aunque creo que le van más las mujeres. Remus John te prohíbo caer en sus encantos — eso último lo dijo de forma seria, realmente era una orden.

Lupin no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada, para luego abrazar de forma melosa a su novio y repartir cariñosos besos. Ese tal Regulus podría parecer un modelo de algún catalogo de diseñador, pero para él no había nadie más hermoso que su Sirius Orion, el dueño de su corazón, incluso cuando se sacudía después de una ducha pareciendo un gran cachorro.

 ** _Días después_**

Sirius se encontraba acomodando la corbata de su pareja mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su castaño se veía realmente hermoso y el no pudo evitar acercarse y rozar sus labios con dulzura.

— Mierda Sirius, quiero algo de sexo pre-congreso, te ves asquerosamente deslumbrante — elogió Remus a su novio, quien en ese momento llevaba ropa formal y su cabello atado en una coleta.

— Aún podemos hacer algo — expresó Black mirando su reloj de muñeca, yendo con pasión a tomar los labios de su novio, de seguro podrían hacer algunas cosas antes de partir, Remus no opuso resistencia y comenzó a devorar los labios de su novio, minutos después estaban follando sobre la mesa del comedor.

— Cariño a la noche seguimos — Remus le guiñó un ojo — vamos por una ducha exprés — corrieron al lavado para arreglarse en pocos minutos, quedaba menos de una hora para que comenzara el congreso.

Dumbledore dio la bienvenida, pero el hombre se veía tenso y no dejaba de mirar en una dirección específica. Remus dio un respingo al notar al director de su ex universidad en ese lugar, nada menos que Gellert Grindelwald, eso sólo podría significar que más personas de Azkaban estuvieran en el lugar, con preocupación miró hacia todos lados, pero por suerte no se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto odiaba.

Al terminar la presentación y mientras la profesora Rivera tomaba la palabra, el director de Hogwarts salió rápidamente del auditorio, pero para muchos alumnos no pasó desapercibido que tras sus pasos iba Grindelwald.

Albus llegó a su oficina, cerró la puerta de golpe recordando como hace un par de meses se había acabado su matrimonio, todo gracias a que su estúpido exesposo lo había engañado con una joven secretaria, Vinda Rosier, él podía recordar como los encontró juntos en su lecho matrimonial, apretó los dientes con furia.

Su puerta fue abierta de golpe, de inmediato el director echaría de su despacho a quien se atreviese a interrumpirlo sin siquiera tocar su puerta, pero al girar se encontró con aquellos ojos con heterocromía que tanto recordaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ahora no te escudas bajo tu abogado, firma pronto nuestro divorcio — exigió Dumbledore.

— Aún no me olvidas — aseguró Gellert mientras se acercó dando un par de zancadas — tú no puedes olvidarte de mi — el hombre de cabellos blanquecinos pulcramente peinados lo aprisionó contra una muralla, lentamente comenzó a acercar su boca para finalmente tomar esos labios de forma posesiva, haciendo que Dumbledore sintiera como sus ojos se aguaban, siempre bajaba las barreras con ese hombre y le permitía manipularlo, hacer lo que quisiese con él.

La puerta fue tocada y el director de Hogwarts corrió azorado a abrirla, encontrándose con el joven profesor de zoología Newt Scamander, quien miró nervioso mientras tartamudeaba al intentar disculparse por su intromisión, que para Dumbledore fue una salvación a su falta de cordura.

Grildelwald comenzó a caminar de forma galante mientras salía del lugar, sin embargo, antes de irse se giró para dedicar una mirada a si exposo, una lleva de burla que dejó al director aún más abrumado que antes.

— Nos volveremos a ver, Albus — el mencionado quedó perplejo mirando como el hombre se iba.

— Pro…profesor — iba a explicar Newt pero Albus lo arrastró a la cafetería, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y su viejo alumno podría ser un buen oído.

Remus se encontraba presentando su investigación con placer, todo el público estaba absorto en su rasposa voz, no perdían detalle de la maravillosa presentación y Sirius no daba más de orgullo, mientras James y Lily también sonreían como unos padres orgullosos. Al terminar un fuerte aplauso se escuchó en el auditorio, para que luego el profesor encargado del simposio diera inicio a la ronda de preguntas.

Una mano había sido levantada desde el final, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y Remus se sintió desfallecer al ver de quien se trataba, de inmediato Sirius supo que algo andaba mal al ver el sombrío semblante de su chico

— Felicitaciones señor Lupin, interesante presentación sobre la mitología de la época clásica — felicitó el hombre de forma irónica — pero tengo algunos reparos — en ese momento Fenrir comenzó a hacer comentarios negativos y preguntas llenas de cizaña, todo para dejar en ridículo a Remus Lupin en su presentación más importante hasta el momento.

Pero el chico pudo responder de forma mordaz, si bien estaba pálido y su voz temblaba, pudo hacerle el frente a cada comentario mal intencionado y luego gracias a la rápida acción del profesor Lewis, la presentación llegó a su final dejando como triunfador a Remus, haciendo que distintos investigadores de literatura pusieran sus ojos sobre él.

Fenrir apretó los puños, no había podido arruinar su futuro profesional, pero esa noche se encargaría de joder la mente de Remus, de hacerlo pagar cada una de sus vergüenzas en Azkaban.


	12. XII

Sirius tenía abrazado a su novio, quien en esos momentos estaba refugiado sobre su pecho intentando calmarse, Lily y James los observaban preocupados, habían perdido de vista a Fenrir y temían que ese psicópata los atacara en cualquier momento.

Lamentablemente no podían acudir por ayuda a la policía ya que no tenían una denuncia previa ni tampoco pruebas que indicara lo demente que estaba Fenrir Greyback.

— Maldito bastardo no me contesta — gruñó Black apretando su móvil — quizás dónde está metido follando — comenzó a despotricar pues necesitaba la ayuda de Regulus y por más mensaje y llamadas que hacía no obtenía respuesta.

Optaron por volver a casa, no creían que el hijo de puta de Fenrir se atreviera a ir a su hogar, aunque por fuera se veía alguien intimidante, dudaban que por si solo fuera capaz de hacer mucho. Se despidieron, Potter y Evans, ellos les rogaron que los mantuvieran al tanto, Remus sólo quería meterse bajo las cobijas y desaparecer por algunos segundos.

Sirius fue el primero en abrir observando que todo estuviera en orden hasta dónde el podía notar todo estaba tal como lo habían dejado, suspiro aliviado, después de todo se había creado demasiados escenarios en su cabeza hiperactiva.

Remus fue por un vaso de agua, no quería comenzar a hiperventilar, estaba seguro de que estaba a sólo segundos de un ataque de pánico. Dio un chillido y botó el vaso que tenía en las manos al ver una figura ya conocida, de inmediato sintió el calor de un golpe en su mejilla.

Apenas Sirius escuchó el estruendo salió corriendo, encontrándose frente a frente con la bestia de Fenrir, quien en ese momento estaba apuntando con un arma a un lloroso Remus Lupin. El castaño estaba más que pálido, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía dejar de llorar, sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

— Suéltalo maldito — gritó Black intentando acercarse.

— Un paso y le vuelo los sesos — expresó con sorna Fenrir mientras cargaba con mayor fuerza la punta de la pistola en la sien de Remus, quien sólo dio un brinco para comenzar a llorar, mientras rogaba por su vida.

— ¿Qué...qué quieres? ¿es dinero? porque créeme puedo pagar mucho para que nos dejes en paz — ofreció Sirius con los dientes apretados, a cambio sólo recibió una fuerte carcajada de Greyback.

— Lo único que quiero es que esta perra vuelva al lugar que le corresponde, conmigo. Para que me la chupe y me lo pueda coger como se me de la puta gana — Remus lloró aún más fuerte y Sirius lo único que quería en esos momentos era patearle los huevos hasta que el bastardo no pudiera dejar herencia.

La poca serenidad que tenía se fue al tacho de la basura cuando Fenrir de forma descarada comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Remus, a pasar una de sus manos por el torso y finalmente tomar el miembro del castaño, prometiendo que esa noche se lo follaría hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sirius no pudo aguantar, mucho menos al ver las muecas de asco y desesperación que hacía Remus al estar siendo manoseado, sin aviso se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Fenrir.

Pero el hombre era más rápido, un disparo se escuchó y Remus estuvo seguro de que su corazón se había detenido en ese preciso momento, desesperado comenzó a mirar a su novio que gruñía de dolor mientras su pantalón se estaba poniendo rojo.

— Por cierto, tengo excelente puntería, la siguiente será en tu frente — amenazó Greyback acercándose al rizado, para luego patear el lugar donde había impactado la bala, haciendo que Black gritara de dolor. A continuación, Fenrir lo pateo un poco más sin dejar de apuntar a Remus que era un manojo de llanto y desesperación — Remus ¿vendrás conmigo o tengo que matar a esta escoria? — una fuerte patada fue dada en el estómago de Black quien en ese momento se estaba retorciendo.

— Fenrir basta. Seré...seré tu puta, pero déjalo en paz — rogó Remus mientras se interponía entre el arma y el cuerpo de su novio.

— Espero hayas entendido Black, odio que tomen lo que me pertenece — dio un último golpe con la culata en la cabeza de Sirius, para luego arrastrar a Remus del cabello mientras prometía que le pagaría cada vergüenza que le había hecho pasar.

James y Lily vieron como Fenrir ponía dentro de un auto a Remus, la pelirroja sin dejar de llorar estaba grabando todo, mientras, James exigía a la policía que llegaran cuanto antes, explicando que se habían escuchado disparos en la casa de al lado. Apenas lo vieron partir, James salió corriendo a la casa de sus vecinos, encontrándose a Sirius lleno de sangre e inconsciente en el piso de la cocina, rápidamente pidió a Lily que llamara a una ambulancia mientras el se contactaba con su familia.

Horas más tarde Sirius despertó algo desorientado mientras sentía un dolor horrible en su pierda derecha y en su cabeza, los recuerdos vivieron de golpe, se sentó de forma brusca soltando un grito.

—Tranquilo Sirius — escuchó la amable voz de Lily.

— ¿Rems? — preguntó en un susurro.

— Aún no...no hay noti...ticias de...de él — respondió la pelirroja bajito mientras su voz se cortaba y comenzaba a llorar. Sirius no hizo más que gruñir lleno de impotencia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, no era momento de descansar tenía que buscar a su novio, rescatarlo de las manos de ese hijo de puta.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, entrando Regulus y James, ambos con el ceño fruncido mientras en sus rostros de veía la preocupación, aunque la mirada de Black destilaba ira al igual que la de su hermano mayor.

— Vamos perro, ese cabrón tiene los minutos de vida contados — le gritó a su hermano para luego mirar directo a James — Potter tu no escuchaste nada de esto, ya sabes confidencialidad profesional — le dio una sonrisa cortes que a Lily la hizo estremecer, Regulus parecía un demonio— la vieja se enteró de todo, no le pareció nada agradable que hayan intentado matar a su primogénito. Lo tomó como un ataque directo a la familia Black.

Sirius quedó atónito, la última vez que había hablado con su madre, la bruja prácticamente le había deseado la muerte, quizás la vejez la estaba ablandando pensó el rizado esbozando una sonrisa torcida mientras era ayudado por su hermano para levantarse de aquella horrenda camilla.

— Chicos gracias por todo, pero de aquí en adelante es mejor que no se involucren más de lo estrictamente necesario, no podemos dejar testigos — pidió Sirius, con un tono de voz demasiado gélido tal como el de su hermano, en ese momento Evans no dudo que los hermanos Black estaban metidos en cosas muy ilegales. James a su lado sólo dio un suspiro, después de todo los conocía desde pequeños y de ellos nada le sorprendía, pasó un brazo por la espalda de su novia para luego invitarla por un café, sería una noche muy dura.

Evans y Potter se encargaron de buscar información, se contactaron con algunos profesores e incluso con el director de la universidad. Minutos después de que los Black abandonaran la lujosa clínica, Albus se había hecho presente.

El director escuchó con lujo de detalles lo que sus alumnos mencionaban, él estaba al tanto de la situación de Remus ya que el personalmente lo había entrevistado cuando el muchacho desesperado rogó poder continuar sus estudios, explicándole por todo lo que había pasado. No quería hacerlo, pero quizás el malnacido de su exesposo podría tener algo de información útil.

— Gatito sabía que no te resistirías, tú cuerpo me necesita.

— Vete a la mierda Gellert — Albus se apretó el puente de la nariz — necesitamos tu ayuda, Fenrir Greyback acaba de secuestrar a Remus Lupin.

— Tengo un precio, Albus — arrastró las palabras sacando de quicio al director de Hogwarts.

— Ven de una puta vez, has tu maldita buena acción del año — finalizó Dumbledore mientras terminaba la llamaba molesto, para luego enviarle su ubicación a la molestia de su exesposo.

Remus despertó algo desorientado, apenas había luz y el ambiente se sentía húmedo, abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar lo que había pasado _¿minutos, horas o días atrás?_ Pensó llenó de angustia, quería restregar sus ojos y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba fuertemente amarrado, intentó forcejear, pero la cuerda se apretó aún más a sus muñecas sacándole un gritito de frustración.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe, para que luego una brillante luz se prendiera en la habitación. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver a Fenrir Greyback frente a él, el hombre se encontraba sin camisa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa torcida, Remus de inmediato bajo la mirada encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba absolutamente desnudo.

— Muñeca, no sabes cómo extrañé tu cuerpo — se acercó dando grandes zancadas, para luego tomar con fuerza las mejillas de Remus y sin previo aviso besar sus labios con fuerza — abre la puta boca — le ordenó apretando el cuello del castaño hasta que este con lágrimas en los ojos acató la orden, para segundos después tener arcadas al sentir la sucia lengua de Fenrir en su cavidad oral.

— Fenrir...por...favor — rogaba asustado, sabía muy bien lo que ocurría esa noche.

— Destrozaste mi reputación Lupin — le dio una fuerte bofetada que le partió el labio — sólo fueron un par de golpecitos, pero como a ti te gusta parecer la víctima hiciste una tormenta en un vaso de agua — le escupió las palabras lleno de ira — y ahora tienes el descaro de revolcarte con ese hijito de papi — comenzó a reír — pero ese marica no sabe follarte bebé, sólo yo se llenarte — sin aviso dirigió su mano a la entrada de Remus, el castaño chillaba moviendo sus piernas en un vago intentó por evitar la inminente violación.

Fenrir no dejaba de meter algunos dedos mientras tomaba su boca con furia, fue en ese momento que Remus tomando el poco valor que tenía lo mordió con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le había arrancado un pedazo de labio, pero no fue capaz de saber que tanto lo había dañado cuando un fuerte golpe en su estómago le nubló la vista.

A continuación, en aquella fría y húmeda habitación sólo se escuchaban los constante golpes y gritos llenos de ira, Remus apretaba los dientes y emitía sollozos de dolor.

— Tú eres mío, recuerda — le gritó Fenrir mientras tomándolo de la barbilla lo miraba directamente a los ojos, pero en vez de encontrar miedo en la cara de Remus, sólo se encontró con una sonrisa torcida.

— Nunca lo fui bastardo, él único que ha logrado tenerme es Sirius Black, él si es un verdadero hombre — Lupin había tomado el poco valor que tenía, ya nada le importaba pues sabía que esa noche sería violado o incluso asesinado, no lograría nada rogándole a alguien como Greyback, al menos no le daría la satisfacción de corromper su mente, no le daría ese poder nuevamente — ¿sabes por qué? — Fenrir estaba anonadado ante la nueva forma de actuar en el castaño — porque el no necesitaba compensar el reducido tamaño de su polla con una falsa masculinidad — una fuerte bofetada la cerró la boca de golpe, rápidamente su nariz comenzó a sangrar pero Remus sólo sonreía divertido ante la cara de estupefacción de su exnovio, quizás se había vuelto loco, quizás había muerto pero de una cosa estaba seguro, nunca en su vida volvería a ser controlado y humillado por el bastardo de Fenrir Greyback.

Los golpes siguieron por algunos minutos, Remus ya no tenía ánimos de gritar más insultos. Dio un salto y su corazón se detuvo cuando las cuerdas de sus manos fueron cortadas cayendo de un golpe seco al suelo, a continuación, una fuerte mordaza fue puesta en su boca y sus manos fueron atadas a su espalda, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intentar defenderse.

Fenrir lo tenía fuertemente apretado contra el frío y duro suelo, introdujo de golpe tres dedos en la cavidad de Remus haciendo que este ahogara un grito de dolor en la mordaza, de inmediato sintió como un tibio liquido corría con su entrada, comenzó a retorcerse intentando evitar aquella intromisión, pero a cambio sólo recibió unos fuertes golpes en sus nalgas.

— Después te castigaré putita — le susurró Fenrir en el oído, Remus ahora sólo lloraba en silencio, sabía que esa noche se quebraría y ahora sería para siempre. Se desconectó de toda realidad recordando todos los buenos momentos que había tenido son Sirius Black, le rogaba a algún dios morir esa noche, no podría seguir viviendo con el recuerdo de Fenrir tomando y apropiándose de su cuerpo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el lugar, luego pisadas como si alguien estuviera corriendo y finalmente la puerta del lugar fue abierta de golpe.

— Suelta a Remus en ese instante — el castaño podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, alzó su vista algo nublada por las lágrimas y la hinchazón de sus ojos, encontrándose con esa mirada gris verdosa que tanto amaba.

A continuación, se escucharon golpes, murmullos y gritos, Remus era ajeno a toda situación, sentía como sus parpados se estaban cerrando mientras el nauseabundo aroma a sangre lo estaba mareando. En algún momento, sintió como los fuertes brazos de Sirius lo tomaban y él se acunó en ese pecho que tanto amaba, si aquello era un sueño o una ilusión de su cabeza no se quejaba, quizás ahora si estaba muerto, se dejó caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Un par de hombres tenía a Fenrir fuertemente tomado, mientras el corpulento hombre intentaba zafarse, ganándole algunos duros golpes.

— De...dejaré a Remus y vengo por el bastardo — decretó Sirius mirando a su hermano.

En ese momento Regulus avanzó hasta él y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras le dejaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, gesto que no hacía desde que eran unos críos.

— No Sirius, tú no estás metido en esta mierda y no permitiré que caigas. Tú ya tienes una vida fuera de esto, no te involucres — lo abrazó con más fuerza — te prometo que sufrirá, ahora iros a un hospital — decretó el menor de los Black mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación, para girarse y regalarle una sádica sonrisa a Fenrir, quien en ese preciso momento se estaba orinando en los pantalones.

— Señor...yo... — una bofetada le cerró la boca.

— Ni lo intentes. Atacaste al primogénito Black y casi violas a su novio. Agradece que te mataré, podríamos estar días torturándote ¿verdad muchachos? — todos los hombres asistieron con la cabeza —pero antes me daré un capricho — pateó con fuerza bruta la entrepierna de Greyback, estaba seguro de que había reventado algo en es ese lugar.

Sirius escuchó un disparo al salir de aquel lugar de mala muerte, apretó aún más a Remus contra su pecho. La pesadilla había terminado, nunca volverían a toparse con esa bestia.

— Gellert gracias por la información — gracias a los contactos y redes del profesor de Azkaban, habían logrado saber de una casa que Fenrir Greyback había arrendado un mes atrás. Y era más que obvio que ahí se había dirigido con Remus.

— Nada que agradecer Albus, pero tú sabes que no hago nada gratis y todo es por mi propio beneficio ¿verdad? — le susurró en el oído, haciendo que Dumbledore se estremeciera — ahora gatito mío, a pagar el precio correspondiente — de forma seductora apretó aún más al director sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran de forma peligrosa.

Minutos después estaban besándose sobre la cama del lujoso hotel donde Grindelwald se hospedaba. No falto mucho para que ambos hombres se despojaran de sus ropas, sin dejar de besarse o acariciarse, se habían extrañado más de lo que creían.

Gellert estaba embistiendo de forma profunda y lenta a su exesposo quien entre gemidos le pedía por más, haciendo que el hombre con heterocromía sonriera de forma irónica mientras se dedicaba a besar y marcar el cuello de su examante, adoraba torturarlo a la hora de tener sexo, llevarlo hasta el límite, rogar por el orgasmo.

Ambos terminaron a la vez, juntando sus bocas mientras sus lenguas jugaban. Finalmente se separaron intentando regular sus respiraciones.

— Te iba a ayudar de todos modos.

— Maldito bastardo.

— Uno al que aún amas.

— Muérete.

— También te amo Albus.


	13. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

 ** _5 años después_**

Atrás había quedado todo recuerdo de Fenrir Greyback, gracias a los Potter y los Black, Remus había quedado limpio de toda culpa, le habían dado disculpas públicas en su ex universidad, e incluso le habían dado una compensación económica la cual el muchacho destinó a fundaciones dedicadas a la violencia de pareja.

Regulus tampoco fue acusado de homicidio o algo similar, aunque todos sabían que eso era lo que en realidad había pasado, gracias a sus influencias del bajo mundo, todo quedó en simplemente legítima defensa, no se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado algo de dinero con los policías y fiscales corruptos.

Ahora ya todos tenían una vida fuera de la universidad, Lily trabaja arduamente en el hospital, James lo hacía para el despacho de sus padres, ambos vivían juntos. Sirius y Remus habían montado un espacio de difusión cultural alternativa, el cual funcionaba tanto como librería como galería de arte, constantemente se hacían exposiciones y lanzamientos de libros, de cuadros y de esculturas. Además, ambos seguían perfeccionándose en sus áreas, ya que tenían interés de seguir en la docencia.

— ¿James aún está enojado? — preguntó Remus divertido mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su novio y empezaba a repartir besos por su cuello.

— El idiota aún no me habla — Sirius se veía triste, abrazó con fuerza al castaño.

— Ya todo se arreglará cariño, estoy seguro de que te terminará perdonando tarde o temprano. Me parece muy bien que hayas elegido a Regulus como tu padrino de bodas, a James ya lo podremos elegir como padrino de otra cosa — explicó el joven de forma tranquila, esperando a que su novio procesara todo lo que él había dicho, era conocido que Sirius Black no era alguien muy ágil de pensamiento.

— Es lo que creo — Sirius para ese momento tenía una expresión llena de emoción, Remus sólo asistió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, ambos comenzaron a darse besos llenos de pasión — creo que debemos comenzar a practicar en eso de hacer hijos — fue por las clavículas del muchacho mientras sus manos iban de forma desvergonzaba a su trasero.

— Siri te recuerdo que los hombres no se embara… — su discurso fue interrumpido cuando el rizado comenzó a meter un dedo de forma juguetona — que importa, siempre podemos intentarlo — y de esa forma, ambos se dedicaron toda la tarde a tener unas buenas rondas de sexo.

Los días los pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro, no podían creer que quedara menos de una semana para la boda, estaban afinando los últimos detalles, además, de tener importantes lanzamientos en su galería de difusión cultural.

Remus no podía más con tanta felicidad, nunca pensó que lograría sus sueños y ahora estaba sólo días de ser el esposo de Sirius, su carrera era exitosa y tenía a los mejores amigos, no podía pedir más para la vida, decidió hacer un viaje exprés hasta su pueblo, específicamente a la tumba de sus padres.

— Mamá, papá me voy a casar, aunque eso ya lo saben — aún no podía creer que meses atrás, cuando viajó con Sirius el muchacho les había pedido autorización, como si ellos estuvieran vivos, adoraba los detalles que tenía su prometido — y mi vida es realmente fantástica, con Sirius estamos tan bien como siempre, nuestro negocio está funcionando y ambos seguimos estudiando — en ese momento comenzaron a caer lágrimas — nunca pensé que lograría superar a Fenrir, que todas sus palabras quedarían en el olvido, hoy en día me siento seguro y lleno de amor, ahora puedo entender que todo lo que me está pasando realmente lo merezco, porque yo merezco ser feliz — se quedó algunos minutos más ordenando las flores, mirando con nostalgia la lápida, sus padres no estarían en su día especial, pero no estaría solo, porque aunque en un momento la oscuridad de Fenrir no le permitió ver más allá, el siempre había estado rodeado de luz, él nunca estuvo sólo.

James ya había superado su enojo, aunque ahora miraba con recelo a Regulus quien se reía en la cara de Potter y no podía evitar mencionar cada 5 minutos que el era el padrino, haciendo que el azabache intensificara su mirada de odio.

Era la noche de despedida de solteros, pero Sirius y Remus se negaban a pasarla por separados, además, tenían prácticamente a los mismos amigos de forma que sería un tanto extraña pedirles que escogieran a cuál fiesta asistir, así que todos se encontraban en la casa de los Potter, los cuales habían hecho una agradable velada en la piscina de su hogar, todo el mundo estaba feliz, todos sonreían y compartían bebidas, al fin sus vidas estaban tomando rumbo.

El día de la boda había llegado, Sirius en ese momento estaba intentando atarse la corbata por cuarta vez haciendo que James diera un salto al escucharlo maldecir, se acercó como un padre a ponerla de forma cuidadosa, mientras se le quedó mirando como un padre orgullos.

— No puedo creer que te estés casando, y antes que yo — dijo James divertido, aunque sus ojos se habían aguado, estaba tan feliz por su amigo, por todo lo que había construido con Remus — Black escúchame bien, no la cagues y recuerda por nada del mundo dudes en responder que sí.

— Mierda Jimmy jamás haría algo así — de repente su mirada se torno preocupada — ¿Y si Remus no llega o si me dice que no? — estaba seguro de que en ese momento estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, pensando en los peores escenarios.

— Dios Sirius Orion Black deja de ser una maldita reina del drama — lo regañó el azabache frustrado — Regulus ven a calmar el imbécil de tu hermano — le gritó al menor de los Black, quien en ese momento se hizo presente con algunos vasos y una botella de fino whisky.

La ceremonia se celebraría en un hermoso campo, el cual estaba exquisitamente decorado, sería al atardecer mientras antorchas iluminaban los caminos, ciertamente parecía un cuento de hadas. Todos los cercanos a la pareja se encontraban acompañándolos, con grandes sonrisas y compartiendo su felicidad.

La ceremonia fue tranquila el juez les dedicó bellas palabras y la joven pareja no dejó de tomarse las manos en ningún momento, se daban miradas e ignoraban todos a su alrededor, sólo eran ellos dos.

— Sirius Orion Black, ¿aceptas a Remus John Lupin como tu legitimo esposo?

— Oh dios, acepto de una jodida vez — todo el mundo estalló en una carcajada mientras Remus rodaba los ojos.

— y tú, Remus John Lupin ¿aceptas a Sirius Orion Black como tu legitimo esposo?

— Hummm — el castaño se tomó una pausa, como si realmente estuviera meditando la respuesta, fue en ese momento en el cual Sirius sintió que todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, los segundos se le estaban haciendo eternos, quería llorar — por supuesto que sí, acepto a este idiota como mi legítimo esposo.

El juez los quedó mirando divertido, eran una pareja sumamente curiosa, pero se notaba a distancia lo mucho que se amaban, la complicidad y el amor que había entre ellos.

— Bueno, siendo así, los declaro oficialmente casados — hubo una pausa, nadie hacía nada — dejen de mirarse así y bésense de una maldita vez — ahora fue el juez quien se contagio del extraño humor de los chicos y en medio de risas y aplausos, Remus y Sirius se comenzaron a besar, fue un casto beso en comparación a los que acostumbraban, pero uno lleno de sentimientos, algunas lágrimas corrieron y no pudieron evitar abrazarse con más fuerza.

Luego les tocó firmar algunos documentos, ahora Sirius había tomado oficialmente el apellido de Remus, de forma que legalmente ya no tenía ninguna relación con los Black. Cuando los padrinos firmaron, Lily tenía los ojos aguados y no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, Regulus quiso mantener su apariencia de ser un hombre sin corazón, pero en realidad estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hermano y James, él sólo gruñó por no ser él quien tenía que firmar el maldito documento.

La fiesta comenzó poco después, mientras el cielo se estaba comenzando a oscurecer y corría una delicada brisa de verano.

La gente estaba en sus mesas deleitándose de los exquisitos platillos, todo el mundo charlaba y esperaban con ansias los discursos, fue en ese preciso momento en el cual Sirius tomó la palabra.

— Nunca pensé en enamorarme, en casarme o en formar una familia y véanme aquí, ahora soy Sirius Lupin y no puedo estar más feliz, estoy ansioso por construir una vida junto a mi luna — todos aplaudieron — gracias a todos los que siempre han velado por nuestra felicidad, no saben lo mucho que significan para nosotros, especialmente ustedes chicos — apuntó a su hermano, Lily y james, quienes levantaron sus copas emocionados.

— Yo no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que amo a este tonto — Remus dio un fugaz beso en los labios de su esposo — por mucho tiempo pensé que no merecía la felicidad, que nunca nadie me iba a querer. Pero Sirius me enseño que no era así, el con amor y paciencia logró curar cada herida de mi corazón y sólo gracias a él logré salir adelante.

— Tú siempre fuiste más fuerte de lo que crees — Sirius susurró bajito mientras dejaba un tierno beso en su mejilla, sacando expresiones de ternura en todos los presentes.

Luego siguieron los discursos de sus amigos y algunos invitados, algunos sacaron aplausos y otras lágrimas, era realmente una unión significativa.

Estaban por comenzar el baile, cuando dos personas se hicieron presentes y de inmediato todo el mundo guardo silencio, era como si toda la atmosfera hubiera sido drenada.

Una alta y elegante mujer avanzó a pasos firmes mientras se apoyaba en su bastón, le seguía un hombre mayor que ella, pero incluso más alto, se podía notar que en su juventud debió haber sido realmente guapo, aunque la mujer no lo hacía mal pese a sus duras facciones.

En un santiamén Regulus y Sirius estaban rodeado a Remus, quien no tuvo que preguntar para saber de quienes se trataba, respiro calmado pues él ya no tenía miedo, nunca más, no bajó la vista y miró de forma penetrante a la pareja, especialmente a la mujer. Estaban sólo a un par de metros, cuando Remus se quitó de las manos de los hermanos Black, dio algunos pasos, y ahora fue el quien estaba directamente frente a la mujer.

— No se atreva, señora Black no dejaré que arruine el día más feliz de Sirius — le gruñó — créame que tengo una amplia lista de palabrotas, incluso en distintos idiomas que podría usar contra usted, pero no me rebajaré ante eso, después de todo sigue siendo una mujer — todo el mundo había guardado silencio, no podían creer que Remus estuviera enfrentando a la cabeza de la familia Black — ustedes no fueron invitados y nosotros no los queremos en nuestra celebración, si vienen a humillarnos o a tratar mal a mi esposo, les pido amablemente se retiren u olvidaré todos mis modales — la mujer lo miró con una sonrisa torcida — y no señora, no se me ha olvidado con quien estoy hablando, usted podrá ser la gran señora Black, pero yo, un simple Lupin haré hasta lo imposible para que no vuelva a herir a mi esposo — ahora fue el turno de Remus para sonreír lleno de confianza.

Regulus miraba todo divertido, Sirius estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, James mirada a sus padres pidiendo ayuda y Lily tenía la misma mirada que su amigo, ella estaba tan furiosa como Remus. Aplausos se escucharon y todos quedaron desconcertados al notar que quienes lo estaba haciendo era Walburga.

— Excelente cariño, Orion mira con quien, a salido Sirius, al fin alguien a nuestra altura — le dio un afectuoso abrazo al castaño quien no entendía que mierda había pasado — eres digno de estar en la familia Black, creo que tienes más huevos que mis dos hijos.

— Bienvenido muchacho — ahora fue el turno de Orion quien lo abrazó y lo miró con una simple sonrisa.

La pareja Black fue hasta la mesa, saludaron con elegancia y miraron alrededor, mientras lentamente la gente seguía con la celebración. Remus aún estaba confundido y su esposo no lo hacía mucho mejor, Regulus fue el único que reaccionó soltando una fuerte carcajada.

— Hijo deberías aprender de tu hermano, Sirius ya sentó cabeza y encontró una excelente pareja — se quedó mirando al menor — tú deberías hacer lo mismo, deberías de saltar entre tantos vaginas y pollas — Regulus se atragantó con su champan y comenzó a toser — ni creas que me ibas a engañar — la mujer explicó de forma serena, para tomar una copa. Y de esa forma los padres de Sirius se integraron a la celebración, todos bailaban y disfrutaban.

Siguieron celebrando, comiendo, bebiendo y bailando. James prácticamente había caído desmayado cuando Lily le comentó que estaba embarazada, todo el mundo celebró la buena nueva. Podmore no dejara de hacerle ojitos a Regulus quien lo intentaba evitar a toda costa, no estaba para nada interesado en el muchacho y los recién casados se enteraban de que habían recibido una lujosa luna de miel, cortesía de Walburga y Orion Black.

Remus se encontraba abrazado a Sirius, ambos estaban bailando la misma canción que bailaron la primera navidad que pasaron juntos, era realmente significativo. No dejaban de abrazarse, darse besos y mirarse llenos de amor, fue en ese momento que se regalaron palabras llenas de amor, aquellas que tantas veces se han dicho y que se seguirían dando hasta que sus vidas se extinguieran.

— ¿Qué hace Dumbledore con Grindelwald? — preguntó Remus divertido a su esposo.

— Son un par raro, pero se siguen amando — frotó sus narices con cariño — pero nosotros nos amamos mucho más — beso sus labios con cariño.

— Te amo tanto Sirius, gracias por haberme regalado autoconfianza, amor propio y por querer construir una familia juntos, eres mi estrellita más luminosa.

— Gracias a ti por haberme enseñado lo que era el amor, lo que es la calidez de una familia — dio un suspiro — yo te amo mucho más, mi lunita — nuevamente sus labios se juntaron.


End file.
